


Gastando tiempo

by battyMadison



Series: Gastando tiempo [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Courtship, First Time, Grumpy Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham but he is a idiot, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal but he is not a good guy, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Omega Will Graham, POV Alternating, Top Hannibal Lecter, Virgin Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, intersex omega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Omegaverse. Con 29 años de edad, Will Graham sabe bien que ya no está para esas horribles fiestas llenas de alfas y cosas así. Con su finca y su trabajo, casi sin contacto humano, bien puede darse el lujo de una vida tranquila, con su perro y días de pesca. Claro, hasta que el conde Lecter le propone comprar sus terrenos y frente a su, obvia, negativa, comienza un cortejo que Will no sabe en qué acabará.Mientras, Hannibal Lecter, en toda la gloriosa manipulación con la que ha vivido su vida, nunca se ha topado con un hombre tan molesto, desarreglado y poco natural como el omega. Viendo una nueva oportunidad de lograr salir de la rutina y ganar algo a cambio, no duda en iniciar un juego en el que se sabe ganador. Siempre que no ceda en lo que su sangrante corazón le muestra con claridad, él no está para esos viciosos sentimientos, y una debilidad como el amor.





	1. Chapter 1

Hay muchas cosas que Will Graham detesta. La lista crece semana a semana, con variables determinantes siendo claves en sumar más elementos. El contacto social, por ejemplo, como en estos momentos.

—Señor Stevens, necesita un préstamo para poder resolver su situación —repite por cuarta vez, mirando al beta frente a él, ojos pequeños y una incipiente calvicie en su cabeza. El hombre, de unos 40 años, lleva al menos 20 minutos paseándose en su oficina. Primero, con la superioridad moral de la que Will ya está acostumbrado (eso pasa cuando eres un omega solterón), pero luego con la desesperación de un tipo demasiado estúpido para resolver por sí mismo sus problemas.

—Pero señor Graham, me dijeron que usted era el mejor, que podría hacer magia.

Will resiste poner los ojos en blanco—. Entiendo, pero no puedo hacer milagros con sus finanzas.

Tener buena cabeza para las matemáticas y haber heredado un negocio como contador y bibliotecario han permitido que Will pueda tener donde caerse muerto. Lamentablemente es uno de esos trabajos donde tiene que, a veces, verse cara a cara con sus clientes. Generalmente prefiere cartas, envío de balances y ese tipo de cosas.

Pero claro, Donald Stevens es un inepto que se jugó la fortuna de su esposa y ahora quiere recuperarla sin hacer nada.

—Podría ver con el banco central, sus antecedentes son buenos y tiene historial de pago, no creo que le pongan apuros. Si se consigue el dinero, yo me encargaré de depurar su deuda —se compromete, esperando a que el caballero acepte y lo deje en paz.

Stevens se estruja las manos, sudor en su cara pese al frío invierno de Londres. Finalmente toma una decisión—, muy bien, señor Graham, espero que tenga razón —se endereza bien, dándole la mano con firmeza—, le estaré escribiendo para contarle cómo me va.

—Estaré atento, señor Stevens —se despide Will, viendo al hombre caminar rápidamente para salir de la oficina.

Suspira, llevándose una mano a la cara y al pelo, rascándose la nuca. Con un suave bostezo revisa la hora, 9:45, y decide retirarse adentro de su casa a ver cómo está su querido Winston, el perro que adoptó hace dos años y quien es su única familia. El hecho de que su oficina sea también su hogar tiene sus ventajas.

Con 29 años Will Graham prácticamente ya es un anciano, con cero posibilidades de que lo corteje un alfa de buen y mal pasar. Aquí y en China. Al menos tiene la suerte de tener una independencia y autonomía que la gran mayoría en su dinámica carece y que le permite vivir por sí mismo y dedicarse a su pequeño negocio.

No siempre fue así. El duque de Yorkshire, Alan Lancaster, le salvó prácticamente la vida, hace cinco años, en América, su patria natal.

Les deja el alimento a su perro, que él mismo prepara para ponerse a realizar sus deberes. Tiene siete clientes y también ve la propiedad del estado donde vive, una finca de tamaño importante que heredó del viejo duque, junto con el negocio.

Es un sector crucial ahora, porque Will ya ha notado que a la carrera ferroviaria le serviría bien cruzar por su propiedad, permitiendo conectar la zona urbana con los lugares más rurales. No es algo de lo que se opone, más aún, desde hace unos meses estudia propuestas de inversores, porque no quiere perjudicar a su comunidad.

Es verdad que es antisocial, se lleva más mal que bien con los otros habitantes y que posiblemente está arruinado como un omega (como si le importase) pero tampoco quiere empeorarles las cosas.

Cuando ve el reloj, luego de haber estado clasificando sus notas y verificando sus libros, decide almorzar. Se levanta, bosteza un poco y va a su pequeña cocina.

Su rutina es aburrida pero doméstica, trabajar, recibir a sus clientes, pasar tiempo con Winston y pescar, las veces que puede, en el riachuelo que pasa cerca de los límites de su finca, en el inicio del bosque oscuro que en otoño es precioso. Es una buena vida, más de lo que podría haber creído que tendría hace ocho o incluso 15 años.

Su dormitorio, pequeño, tiene una cama suave en la que cabe con suficiencia, incluso con Winston a veces, escondido prácticamente en el segundo piso de su oficina, un baño ermitaño pero con una excelente calefacción que le ha dado los gustos más lujosos de todos sus años.

No tengo de qué quejarme, piensa, luego de darse precisamente un largo baño, remojando su piel hasta arrugarse. Ahora se acurruca debajo de las sábanas, pensando en que sería bueno ir a ver cómo están las truchas el fin de semana.

-

* * *

-

El señor Stevens es un pelmazo de primera. Will odia tener que tratar con personas condescendientes y que peor aún, cuando eso les falla, intentan manipularlo para que les solucione la vida.

—Sin un crédito no puedo hacer nada —vuelve a responder, tratando de mantener la compostura, manos cruzadas en el escritorio, mirando al hombre sentado en frente. Es un esfuerzo no fruncir el ceño (su amiga Beverly, la irreverente beta que siempre le ha hablado con calidez, le dice que pareciera estar hecho de sal con tanta amargura).

—El banco me rechazó, señor Graham —repite el beta, moviendo sus hombros—, pero entiendo que usted podría darme un préstamo. Yo se lo pagaré.

Will es enfático en negar con la cabeza—, no soy prestamista, señor Stevens. En ese caso preferiría que su cuenta la viera con otro contador.

Stevens lo mira boquiabierto—, mi cuenta, como lo dice, es histórica con la familia Lancaster. Más de tres generaciones. Un omega americano no va a venir a sacarme.

En una línea firme se convierten los labios de Will, hasta que habla—, y yo soy quien maneja este negocio, ningún Lancaster. Por ende, la decisión final es mía señor Stevens —hace un gesto hacia la puerta, esperando que el hombre se pare—. Puedo tener listos sus documentos para que se cambie este viernes, así no necesita generar alborotos.

El señor Stevens se levanta malhumorado, un mohín en sus labios por ser tratado de esta forma y por un omega seguramente, percibe Will, quien le resta importancia cuando la puerta cruje con la fuerza que el hombre usó en cerrarla.

No es la primera vez que se topa con casos de inútiles e incompetentes que se juegan sus herencias, las dotes de sus esposas o esposos y que se gastan todo en sus vidas bohemias. Will tiene cero interés en esas cosas, su padre lo único bueno que le dio, si es que se le puede decir así, fue no meterlo en la vida social y por tanto Will ni siquiera entiende el revuelo y afán que tienen las fiestas.

Con estos pensamientos, cierra los ojos, imaginándose en su río, caña en mano, pies mojados en el agua cristalina. Un suave golpeteo a la puerta lo saca de su imaginación. No tiene más citas durante la mañana, solo en la tarde, por lo que se levanta, pasos firmas para abrir.

Sus ojos se abren grandes pero con perspicacia en el caballero que lo mira, sonrisa apacible en el rostro. Alto, al menos unos 10 centímetros más que él, pelo bien peinado hacia atrás, rostro con algunas líneas, pómulos elegantes y ojos inteligentes.

Un alfa, si es que lo hubiera.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —pregunta con modales que bien camuflan las pocas ganas que tiene de atenderlo.

—¿Usted es Will Graham? —contesta el caballero, un acento no inglés, que Will, con su poca experiencia en lenguas, reconoce como de Europa del Este. Cabecea casi con disimulo, dejando pasar al hombre, para volver a sentarse en su escritorio, postura firme (es lo mejor tratando con alfas).

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —dice una vez más, observándolo fijo. El hombre es al menos unos años mayor, de buen porte y vestimenta. Al nivel de los trajes que utilizaba el duque Lancaster.

—Mi nombre es Hannibal Lecter —responde afable—, conde Lecter XII, llegué hace unos meses a Inglaterra, vengo de Lituania.

Will lo mira pese a detestar el contacto visual pero frente a la confusión de este tipo que habla sin decir nada.

—Me han dicho que usted es el dueño de la finca Lancaster, del estado de Townsend —plantea Lecter, con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Es un sector en el que estoy muy interesado.

Oh, piensa Will, los trenes—, ¿viene por el servicio ferroviario? Porque ya cerré el estudio de ofertas hace unas semanas, me pilló con la fecha.

Lecter lo da una mirada sorprendida—, no, no es eso —una sonrisa pequeña se dibuja en su rostro—. No tengo conocimiento de esa empresa, mi asunto es más personal. Le seré sincero, señor Graham, mi interés es comprar la finca y el estado.

Will abre la boca y la cierra, como un cliché. Este tipo, conde de Lituania, donde sea que quede eso, está loco—. ¿Comprar? Nada de eso está en venta.

—Mi interés es grande, señor Graham, estoy dispuesto a pagarle lo que me pida.

Will niega con la cabeza—. No hay precio que pueda ponerle. Me ha pillado desprevenido con toda esta charla, no sé quién es usted, no sé cómo llegó a mí y tampoco sé porque quiere mi finca.

El conde no contesta, cara impávida y ojos fijos en los suyos. Finalmente, una mueca se dibuja en sus facciones, casi imperceptible, pero Will siempre ha sido bueno leyendo rostros—. Creo que empecé con el pie equivocado. Tal vez podríamos conversar en la tarde, lo querría invitar a cenar a mi casa.

Se para con elegancia, sacando una tarjeta de presentación de su abrigo ajustado. Will se lo recibe, aún sentado, sus dedos tocando los guantes pardos del conde.

—No suelo salir en las tardes, señor Lecter. Creo que tendré que pasar de su invitación —afirma parco, no pudiendo ocultar su molestia con el encuentro.

El hombre, sensible a su mal humor y, tal vez presintiendo que la ha cagado en su acercamiento, asiente con la cabeza—. Lo entiendo, fue un error haberlo fustigado de esta forma. Perdone mi insistencia, y perdóneme de antemano —dice, levantando la vista una vez más—, porque seguramente me verá de nuevo por acá.

Con una despedida muy cortes, el alfa lituano se va.

Will pone los ojos en blanco y respira duro. Qué atroz tener que tratar con gente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La propuesta del conde y un Will muy arisco.

Will Graham no es lo que se esperaba. Así de simple. Cuando obtuvo la información de que un omega era el nuevo dueño de la finca Lancaster, a través de quizás qué tipo de negocio (no es de su incumbencia) creyó que podría ser más fácil.

Conoce a todo tipo de omegas, jóvenes y viejos, casados y solteros. Todos coinciden en ciertos aspectos de su personalidad y son fáciles de manipular. Hannibal Lecter no ha tenido problemas en el pasado y un omega no le impedirá conseguir lo que es suyo por nacimiento.

Cuando supo de ese tal Will Graham se imaginó a un omega promedio, encantador y carismático, listo para deshacerse de lo problemático que es administrar una finca y las propiedades relacionadas. Pero claro, se topó con un cuadro de Botticelli, malhumorado, horriblemente vestido y con aspiraciones empresariales.

El rumor es que el señor Graham vive un luto eterno por la muerte del viejo Lancaster y que además de hacerse cargo del terreno, los inquilinos y los negocios, aún conserva las cuentas de contaduría que manejaba el duque. Ridículo.

Salvo por esos ojos inteligentes que le negaron la venta. Una mirada sutil que nunca cruzó con la suya, siempre en algún otro rincón de su rostro.

Pensando en eso es que le manda con uno de sus sirvientes una invitación a cenar. Un omega soltero como Will Graham, sin compromiso, lo más probable es que niegue concurrir a verlo. Pero aun así debe dar el primer paso y qué mejor que con una invitación.

La rechaza, obviamente.

También las dos siguientes que envía. Ya en la cuarta, decide ir nuevamente a verlo a su oficina, temprano por la mañana.

Se encuentra con ojos azules gigantes que están casi tapados por unos anteojos pequeños, ceño fruncido y malhumorado. Will Graham en todo su esplendor.

—Conde Lecter —lo saluda, dejándolo pasar—. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? —pregunta, volviendo a su escritorio, fingiendo claramente no reconocer que Hannibal solo está acá porque le ha rechazado todas sus invitaciones.

Por lo mismo, va al punto—: Creí necesario venir a verlo para saber en qué grado lo he ofendido, como para que niegue una visita.

Los labios del señor Graham se vuelven un puchero molesto—. No entiendo su propósito, bien le explique mi negación a vender la finca y no pienso que tengamos más que conversar. No lo encuentro interesante.

Oh, pero qué afirmación, qué arrogancia. Un pequeño y neurótico omega no creerá ser superior a él, a su vasta experiencia, a su inteligencia. A quitarle lo que es suyo.

—Palabras fuertes cuando ni siquiera me conoce —asegura, sin mostrar su indignación—. Creo que sería bueno, tengo algunas metas relacionadas con sus negocios.

—Entonces podríamos hablarlas acá, en mi oficina y en mi horario laboral. No en su casa —contesta arisco el omega, mirando a sus cejas con reproche.

Frente a eso y sabiendo que esto debe ser una manipulación magnífica, Hannibal solo puede asentir y decir—: Me parece bien.

Graham inclina la cabeza con atención, así que prosigue—, entiendo que usted ve las cuentas que manejaba Lancaster. Entre ellas está la de mi familia. Hace décadas, algunos de estos terrenos eran de su propiedad y querría poner atención a esa información, pagaría por su trabajo, por supuesto.

—Tendría que ver las carpetas, si parto hoy o mañana, no creo que me demore más de una semana, las tengo ordenadas —dice Graham, parándose y dando por acabada la conversación al dirigirse a la puerta. Pero qué maleducado es este extraño hombre.

-

-

-

Will Graham es la cosa más impredecible y ofensiva que ha conocido. Cualquier otro omega de su edad, tan viejo para casarse, estaría desesperado en congraciarse con él; un conde y un caballero aristocrático de gran linaje.

Pero Will Graham, apenas y sonríe, parco como nadie más. Ropa inadecuada y digna de un beta viejo, pelo alborotado y ojos que no miran a nadie a la cara. Claramente un inadaptado.

Según entiende, el negocio al que se dedica se lo dejó el duque, un alfa mayor que no tenía otros herederos. Graham, al igual que él, es extranjero, proveniente de América. Llegó con Lancaster, una relación casi inapropiada, hace cinco años y desde tres, luego de la muerte del duque, se dedica a manejar las cuentas de varios hombres poderosos del estado.

El omega contador. Ridículo. Peor aún es el hecho de que Hannibal haya tenido que ir dos veces por semana a ver el avance que le encargó, teniendo que por su propio plan soportar su compañía.

Porque claro, una semana era insuficiente, lo sabía cuándo se lo pidió. La familia Lecter lo perdió todo con Lancaster y seguramente el duque ocultó muy bien sus estafas.

—Lo lamento —le dijo Graham cuando notó que las carpetas no tenían la información, su voz más honesta de lo que Hannibal está acostumbrado a escuchar—, la información no está en las libretas. Pero creo que puedo encontrar en la biblioteca del duque documentos con datos.

Así que a esa semana se le sumó otra y así hasta llevar un mes. Al menos ha podido sacarle conversación, no por su encanto, que nunca le había fallado, sino que por su insistencia. Nota que el omega es altamente inteligente, con opiniones respecto a diversos temas que solo revela cuando alguien lo obliga, poco acostumbrado a socializar.

Pero cuando habla, su rostro se ilumina y de su boca sale poesía. Entiende muy bien el espíritu humano, conversa de algunos de los casos que ha dejado y perdido, sobre hombres ignorantes, sobre bestias.

La primera vez que lo mira a los ojos, Hannibal se congela, sintiéndose atravesado. Este omega es perspicaz y bajo su simpleza esconde quizás herramientas para quitarle a él sus fortalezas, robarle lo que Lancaster no pudo. Y Hannibal no se dejaría vencer por un patético animal solitario.

Necesita avanzar pronto en su maquinación, si no, perderá la ventana para poder quedarse con la finca Lancaster y quizás enviar de vuelta a sus tierras al molesto señor Graham.

Nada más.

* * *

Will no comprende porque el conde pierda tanto tiempo en visitarlo, es que algo debe tramar. Está claro que cualesquiera sean los documentos que alguna vez tuvo el duque sobre la familia Lecter, ya no hay copias, se trata de un trabajo que no tiene final.

¿Entonces porque este alfa fastidioso no lo deja en paz?

Lo peor es que, de cierta forma, tras más de un mes de estar siendo visitado por alguien que le presta atención a lo que tiene que decir, Will se da cuenta que no es tan difícil poder conversar. Le cuesta mirarlo, como a todos, pero la intensidad del conde provoca que quiera fijarse en su rostro, en el marrón casi rojo de sus ojos.

Lo claro es que está interesado en su finca, en que quiere comprarla y quizás está buscando la forma más apropiada de conseguirlo.

Es una nueva jornada con el conde sentado frente a él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo verlo trabajar y no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, que la situación se vuelve más engorrosa. Will finge no distraerse, copiando los datos de una hoja a otra, con la mano casi automática, desconcentrado por la vigilancia del alfa.

—Usted me produce una profunda fascinación, señor Graham —dice al fin el conde, mirándolo con vehemencia—, le pido el permiso para poder cortejarlo.

De todas las cosas que se podría imaginar, esa declaración no era una de ellas. Insistencia en vender, incluso una solicitud de amistad. ¿Pero un cortejo? Eso implica más, implica noviazgo, implica un compromiso y una boda. Implica que se case.

Nadie le ha pedido si quiera una pieza de danza en algún baile (solo asistió a algunos acompañando al señor Lancaster, y nunca en sus años de juventud). Sabe que sus ojos lucen gigantes y que su boca se abre y se cierra por unos segundos, su cabeza moviéndose en señal negativa.

—Si le he dado alguna señal de que un cortejo sería bienvenido, lo lamento mucho —respira al final, sin mirarlo. Siente sus mejillas arder.

El alfa no se inmuta y solo repite—, una oportunidad no le mataría, señor Graham. Estas semanas, conociéndolo y viéndolo trabajar de cerca. Nunca he conocido alguien como usted, me siento privilegiado.

Will entorna los ojos—, tanto halagos cuando su gran preocupación ha sido mi finca y esos inexistentes papeles de su familia.

Lecter se encoge de hombros—, puede que ese sea el propósito por el que lo conocí, pero sin duda ha sido su presencia lo que me ha cautivado a seguir visitándolo.

Un suspiro deja los labios de Will, quien imita la acción, sus hombros cayendo y su cabeza moviéndose nuevamente en negación—. No tengo interés en un cortejo, ni en lo que eso amerita, señor Lecter.

Con una última mirada, que Will siente quemarle, Lecter se levanta, dando un paso al costado y dejándolo solo tras salir por la puerta, cerrándola despacio.

Will se da cuenta que sus manos tiritan, así que se levanta y se pone contra la pared, su cuerpo terminando en el suelo. Winston viene a verlo y se le echa en las rodillas y Will cierra los ojos y le pide al cielo que todo vuelva a como era hace unas semanas, antes de condes y solicitudes de cortejo.

Obviamente, la vida no es tan grata.

Hannibal Lecter se aparece dos días después con la excusa de querer solo conversar. No menciona el cortejo, aunque se muestra galante. Will ironiza con algunos de sus encantos, dejándolo en silencio.

Tres días después, el conde vuelve a aparecer. Su rostro arrogante, pidiéndole llevarle la cuenta de un terreno cerca de la zona y que fue de sus abuelos. Will quiere negarse, pero sabe que eso provocaría que Lecter se volviera aún más molesto, así que de mala gana acepta.

El conde, siendo como es, se aprovecha y vuelve a pedirle un cortejo. Y hace lo mismo por las siguientes dos semanas.

Si es que Will pensaba de sí mismo como una persona poco social, este acoso lo pone peor. Es que el conde saca lo peor de él. Incluso ha hecho que Winston le orine una maleta (el cuento es largo, pero cuando Lecter se dio cuenta, Will creyó que los mataría a él y a su querido perro), le ha ensuciado la ropa comiendo una tarta que le trajo (nunca debió haberla aceptado) y en una ocasión, cuando Lecter trató de mostrarle un pequeño espejo de bolsillo con un marco de oro que habría heredado de un zar ruso, Will lo levantó a contra sol en la ventana, con la luz dando en los ojos casi rojos del conde, encegueciéndolo por segundos.

Pero al parecer nada de lo que hace es suficiente como para terminar con su persistencia. 

Will Graham no fue criado para esto, en su vida lo han cortejado y menos alguien de tal estatus y fuerza de voluntad. Menos aún alguien con quien Will ha conversado, quien lo ha escuchado y parece encontrarlo interesante.

Es que, en realidad, no sabe cómo salir de este agujero de, quizás, no sentirlo tan molesto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón!!! Han pasado muchos meses y mi única excusa es que perdí el word que tenía con la historia, la buena noticia es que tengo delineada la trama y algunas escenas escritas que pude salvar. Espero que les guste!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un desarrollo en la relación.

Will se encarga de poner el letrero que dice CERRADO, apenas deja entrar a su amiga Beverly Katz para evitar visitas molestas e inesperadas de ciertos condes de pacotilla.

—¿Y si su interés es genuino? —le pregunta Beverly, sentada cómoda y mirándose las uñas, como si realmente estuviera pendiente de eso y no del chisme que se ha vuelto la vida de Will.

—Porque tengo tantas virtudes como para interesar a un conde lituano millonario, se me olvidaba cuando me desperté —gruñe molesto, cruzando sus manos en el escritorio.

Beverly pone los ojos en blanco, enderezándose un poco más. Su amiga beta no tiene problemas en decirle las cosas a la cara—, vamos Will, yo sé que tienes un montón de facultades y que eres adorable. ¿Quién dice que Lecter de verdad no quiere algo contigo?

Frunce los labios, molesto consigo mismo, con los sentimientos que le provoca la presencia del alfa. Niega con la cabeza—. ¿No te parece raro que haya llegado de la nada por acá, preguntando por mi finca, con todo eso de que su familia tenía una seudo relación con el duque y que ahora me esté pidiendo cortejo? Es demasiado casual todo.

Beverly toma una de sus manos y lo mira con simpatía—. ¿Y si es así? ¿Y si el conde vio algo en ti que le llamó la atención? ¿Por qué no te abres a la posibilidad de que sea cierto?

Will mira hacia abajo, hacia sus manos. En algún momento en su adolescencia, antes de que su padre le hiciera entrar en la cabeza que él quería tener un varón y no un omega, Will creía que si controlaba sus peculiaridades y extrañezas, quizás podría terminar casándose y formando una familia. Nunca pensaba mucho en quién podría convertirse en su alfa, más gustoso de soñar con una vida donde fuese feliz que en el amor.

Imposible, se dice, y peligroso lo mucho que el conde se ha acercado hasta el duro caparazón que ha formado toda su vida. Niega otra vez con la cabeza—. No lo sé —responde al fin—, si me equivocara en esto perdería mi poco orgullo, Bev, no sé si soy capaz de tirarme al río de esa forma.

Su amiga le aprieta la mano—. Pero Will, eres tan valiente, ¡mírate! Yo misma te he visto poner a llorar a holgazanes, mantienes tu propio empleo, tu finca y a este pueblo feo, ¿por qué podría ser tan improbable que el conde haya visto algo en ti que quiera relucir?

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, eso es, pero no lo dice porque sabe que su amiga solo lo acosará más con la idea de aceptar el cortejo.

Pero Beverly lo conoce desde que llegó con Lancaster, introvertido, más de lo que es ahora, sin ninguna conexión más que su amistad con el duque. Así que algo debe leer en su cara porque dice con firmeza—: no es necesario que te cases, ¿lo sabes, no? Aceptar el cortejo no significa que tengas que firmar automáticamente los papeles de matrimonio, Will. Bien puedes decirle que no, si crees que te está mintiendo.

Siente sus ojos abrirse con sorpresa, ignorando realmente en qué consiste un cortejo, pero vuelve a fruncir los labios—, pero eso sería muy descortés.

Beverly se encoge de hombros—, vamos —le contesta, volviendo a mirarse las uñas—, si le dices que no, sería por algo. Seguramente se lo merecería.

Ciertamente, piensa.

* * *

A su pesar, el desastroso omega no ha liberado sus pensamientos. Es un verdadero desafío interesarlo porque a Will Graham no le llaman la atención los comentarios de cortes o de poder, no le interesa la alta vida, ni tampoco las grandes artes.

Sí le importa la justicia, ya tuvo una discusión con él sobre el _Emilio, o de la educación_, recordando las mejillas rojas del omega tratando de argumentar en defensa de Rousseau y el abandono de sus hijos. Su memoria también refleja la tonalidad de sus ojos que bajo cierta luz parecen verdes.

Es una desgracia que Will no sepa relucir la belleza escondida que tiene, que no peine sus rizos como debería, que vista esos trajes beta de mala clase, pareciendo más bien trabajador de una funeraria. Que incluso descuide su propio rostro, a veces portando una pequeña barba. También que sonría tan poco, siempre serio, con el ceño fruncido como si en sus delgados hombros se levantase el mundo. Y, peor aún, que utilice esos aceites supresores que lo hacen oler como un insulso beta.

Se tiene que esforzar en caerle bien, en simpatizarle.

Sería mucho más fácil obligarlo a vender la finca; un omega de mala clase y sin nexos como él no podría siquiera pensar en luchar para mantener la propiedad. Sería tan simple esa solución, tan alcanzable y tan perpetuamente aburrida.

¿Cómo elegir un camino sin diversión cuando puede jugar con el único omega que en sus 43 años ha sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para rechazarlo?

Si lo que al inicio era una fácil entretención, conseguir Townsend y deshacerse de Will Graham, ahora se ha vuelto un objetivo: conquistarlo, casarlo y enviarlo de nuevo a América, abandonado y desilusionado de haber sido presa de las debilidades de su dinámica.

Es por eso que dedica tanto tiempo a pensar sobre el omega, a recordar las facciones de su fino rostro, la elocuencia de sus palabras y de sus silencios. Es por eso que ya no solo lo visita algunos días por la semana, sino que lo busca a veces en la mañana y en la tarde porque no es su culpa que Will viva en el mismo lugar donde trabaja.

Incluso ha tratado de amistar a la bestia que tiene de acompañante, llevándole cecinas carísimas para ganarse la confianza del perro.

Es por eso que ahora camina nuevamente hacia la pequeña oficina, pensando en el repertorio de respuestas que tiene el omega, en si podrá hoy sacarle una sonrisa.

La voz aguda y molesta de un hombre se escucha por afuera de la puerta cuando está a unos centímetros. Por lo que ve por la ventana con cortinas mal cerradas, se trata del mismo beta que estaba donde Will el día que lo conoció: un hombrecillo poca cosa, insulso sin más.

Se acerca, tratando de vislumbrar la escena; Will sigue sentado en su silla, rostro molesto y labios fruncidos, mientras que el beta, de espaldas a la puerta, golpea con furia el escritorio. No es hasta que lo escucha ofender seriamente al omega, que fuerza su entrada.

Ambos hombres se quedan mirándolo, Will con los ojos gigantes, sorpresa escrita en su rostro, mientras que el beta solo lo observa un momento para continuar con su berrinche—: ¿Cree que puede venir y hacer lo que se le dé la gana? —bufa con ira, ignorando a Hannibal, quien sigue en la puerta, vigilando con algo que se siente como preocupación—, el duque ni siquiera pensó en casarlo, ¿de qué honor usted me puede hablar?

Will se levanta hecho una fiera, su pómulos sonrojados de indignación, todo en su cuerpo indicando que su máximo deseo es golpear a este patán—: Váyase de aquí ahora, señor Stevens. Me encargaré de hacer una denuncia en su contra y su esposa sabrá bien en qué terminó su fortuna —habla casi entre dientes, apuntando a la puerta, sin mirar a Hannibal.

El beta abre y cierra la boca como si fuera incapaz de comprender que alguien lo amenace, peor, que es un omega quien lo está intimidando. Dedicándole solo un vistazo rápido, sale por la puerta casi corriendo.

—Señor Graham —comienza Hannibal, caminando con pasos lentos hacia el escritorio, viendo las manos de Will temblar, su rostro mirando hacia cualquier parte. Algo se aprieta en su interior por lo que dice—: en estos momentos mi mayor deseo es que no tuviera que pasar por tales espectáculos.

Will se sacude sus pantalones negros, limpiándose un polvo inexistente hasta volver a sentarse. Recién ahí le devuelve la mirada—. Descuide, conde Lecter, para mi pesar este tipo de espectáculos como lo llama, son bastantes frecuentes —sus labios forman una sonrisa lastimosa.

—Usted es bueno en lo que hace —continúa, sintiendo honestidad en sus palabras—, pensé en entrometerme, de hecho —confiesa el pensamiento caballeroso que pasó por su mente—, pero preferí no hacerlo.

Will lo mira con cinismo en sus ojos claros—. ¿Demasiado esfuerzo, creyó?

Y Hannibal niega con la cabeza, sentándose—. No, por supuesto que no, sino que conozco la fortaleza de su temple. Quizás otros lo vean como un animal sin dientes, pero yo lo veo como la mangosta que querría protegiendo mi casa.

El rostro de Will luce impávido ante sus improvisadas palabras, pero de a poco una nueva sonrisa se levanta en la comisura de sus labios, sumando un pequeño sonrojo en sus pómulos. El omega le rehúye la mirada, pero esta vez no es por hastío.

Hannibal ya se siente un ganador.

—Señor Graham, Will, si me lo permite —sigue, aprovechando el momento, queriendo tal vez tomar la pálida mano frente a la de él, pero solo para hacer más romántica la situación—. ¿Cómo podría no desear su compañía? Por favor, déjeme cortejarlo.

Y Will Graham lo observa con algo similar a la ilusión en sus bellas facciones, en cómo baja un poco la vista cuando contesta—. Si aceptara, ¿qué precisamente conllevaría?

—Si me dejara, querría poder acompañarlo en sus pasatiempos, visitarlo libremente acá, en su oficina —contesta con rapidez, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza al estar tan cerca de su objetivo—. Entiendo que usted no tiene lazos cercanos que impliquen necesitar de un chaperón, pero si le molesta que estemos a solas lo entiendo.

—Lleva meses visitándome de manera solitaria, señor Lecter, dudo que a alguien le preocupe —afirma con sequedad Will, mirándolo sin revelar nada.

Hannibal se encoge de hombros—, es verdad. Bueno, también me gustaría poder tutearlo por su nombre de pila y en unos meses, colocar la fecha de nuestra boda.

—Siento como si estuvieras apurado —resopla el omega—, pero no te mentiré. Te encuentro interesante, Hannibal —sonríe con timidez—, te daré el permiso, pero sin ningún compromiso.

No es hasta después de dejar la oficina, caminando de vuelta a su mansión, que se da cuenta que lleva semanas pensando en Will Graham sin apelativos, sin ningún “señor” de por medio.

Al parecer es mejor en esto de lo que creía. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay como tener tiempo e inspiración al mismo tiempo, mis amores. Espero ir actualizando lo que pueda esta semana, ya saben, cualquier comentario o kudo me hace feliz <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más fluffy cortejo con citas.

Esto es raro y complejo. El ser cortejado. El haber aceptado (qué más podía hacer, por favor, piensa sin poder evitar sonrojarse como si tuviera 15 años).

El conde, no, Hannibal, le regala unas plumas perfectas para sus anzuelos.

(—Creí pertinente primero encontrar unas flores, aunque fuesen unos dientes de león en muestra de mi fidelidad —comentó el alfa, mirándolo con esos ojos marrones tan intensos—, pero sabía que no sería un presente perfecto para ti.)

¿Cómo no sentirse así, como si su día empezara con la visita de Hannibal?

(Beverly solo lo abraza y le dice que por favor se dé el tiempo para ser feliz).

Termina de verificar que su oficina está totalmente cerrada, que Winston está durmiendo una siesta y que él mismo se encuentra vestido con sus mejores ropas, aquellas que le regaló el duque para casos especiales, un pantalón gris entallado y una camisa celeste con una chaquetilla negra, y sale de su residencia camino a la mansión del duque. Decidió, además, utilizar menos del aceite que se pone en el cuello y en las muñecas, emitiendo un poco más de lo que está acostumbrado de su aroma desde su adolescencia.

Y lleva entre sus manos sudadas su propio regalo, nervioso con la necesidad de impresionar al conde. No sabe en qué momento empezó a caer tan redondo en este cortejo y entiende muy bien que debería continuar con sus muros emocionales levantados, sospechando de cada acción del alfa, ya que sigue incrédulo de que una persona como Hannibal Lecter pudiera fijarse de la nada en él.

La mansión del conde se encuentra afuera del pueblo que administra, en el inicio de donde nace Townsend. Will cree que debió arrendar un carruaje, preocupado de llegar lleno de transpiración, pero bueno, ya ha avanzado demasiado como para devolverse y al menos, piensa tratando de ser optimista, salió con más tiempo del necesario para llegar a la hora de la once.

No puede no quedarse con la boca abierta unos segundos cuando alcanza la locación, y no es para menos, la mansión parece salida de un cuento de hadas, de esos que Will leía cuando niño. Se imagina la cantidad de fiestas y galas que se han disfrutado aquí, las cientos de personas que han bailado y vivido entre estas paredes.

—Señor Graham —le abre la puerta de manera amistosa un mayordomo, que por las charlas con Hannibal, Will reconoce como Jimmy Price. El beta de mediana edad le recibe su chaqueta, dejándolo entrar.

Hannibal aparece en ese instante, bajando de las escaleras principales, vestido aún más elegante que de costumbre, como el conde que es, y por un momento Will piensa que tal vez vendrá alguien importante (y los nervios le aprietan si se puede todavía más el estómago).

Pero el alfa solo lo mira con calidez cuando se acerca a su encuentro, besándole la mano de esa forma que ha tomado en los últimos días y haciendo un mínimo movimiento con su rostro y su nariz, como si estuviera oliéndolo. Will, abochornado casi le lanza su obsequio, mirando a cualquier lado. Por dios, odia ser tan estúpidamente torpe.

—Oh, Will, no era necesario que te molestaras —le advierte Hannibal, fingiendo no haberse detenido a olfatearlo, rostro contento al abrir el regalo: dos anzuelos que Will hizo con las plumas recibidas. El alfa los toca y los levanta hasta tenerlos frente a sus ojos, observándolos como si fueran una pintura y no simples herramientas para pescar.

Will carraspea, desviando su mirada a las paredes, notando la estética gótica de la mansión, igual de pretenciosa que su dueño, piensa con cariño y diversión—. Me imagino que tienes la comida preparada, porque he preferido caminar y gasté todas mis fuerzas en el viaje —dice con una leve sonrisa, pasándole la chaqueta al mayordomo y siguiendo al alfa hasta el comedor, donde éste le levanta la silla.

Si todas sus experiencias sociales fueran como las que tiene con el conde, quizás Will no sería un recluso. Pero bueno, nadie más que el alfa se ha dado el tiempo de cortejarlo con tal dedicación. El postre y los salados, todo cocinado por Hannibal (“aprendí cuando estudié en Italia. La cocina es un arte”), son exquisitos y sin darse cuenta se le pasa la hora hasta que anochece.

—¿Habrías deseado dedicarte a otra cosa? —le pregunta el conde, cuando se ha retirado a la sala, bebiendo ambos cognac. Will quedó encantado con el lugar, una biblioteca llena de libros y una chimenea tan elegante, puede casi imaginarse quedarse en la alfombra leyendo hasta la madrugada.

—No hay muchas posibilidades para los de mi dinámica, Hannibal —contesta sin reproche y bebe un poco más de su vaso, pensando en su respuesta—, pero me imagino que algo simple. Quizás haría de la pesca mi profesión —explica, avergonzándose un poco por su elección tan básica.

Hannibal lo mira con interés—. Es algo en lo que podría imaginarte; tranquilo y en paz. Más de lo que sueles lucir en tu oficina.

Will emite un bufido muy poco omega—. Si fuera por mí, viviría en la punta de una montaña y todo el contacto humano sería por carta. Tendría también al menos siete perros.

La risa del alfa es cálida, al igual que su mirada—. Eres una criatura bastante única —le dice.

Will siente sus mejillas enrojecer, como suele pasarle en compañía del conde—. Y tú, si no fueras, bien, de la aristocracia, ¿qué harías?

Hannibal mira su vaso, moviendo el líquido que aún queda—. Seguiría en Italia, seguramente, viviendo de mi arte ya fuesen mis pinturas o mi música.

—No me has mostrado esa faceta —responde, dejando su vaso en la mesa del centro—. Pero tampoco me gustaría presionarte —prosigue, cuando los ojos del alfa se posan en él.

—No tengo problemas en abrirte esa puerta —le asegura el conde, parándose y caminando hacia su escritorio, dónde abre uno de los cajones y saca una carpeta de cuero marrón y lazos negros que le entrega para volver a sentarse.

Will la sostiene con un poco de nervios en sus manos para luego comenzar a hojearla. Primero ve los dibujos en blanco y negro, con grafito, imitaciones de obras que puede reconocer de maestros renacentistas como Botticelli; el detalle de la fuerza del lápiz, de la sombra, Will casi puede imaginarse a Hannibal, facciones concentradas mientras dibuja, cerrando su mente al mundo mientras se dedica a su labor. Pasa y pasa páginas de visiones diarias de gente, de paisajes, algunas incluso con un poco de color. Antes de cerrarla observa las últimas hojas, topándose con una imagen suya, un estudio de su rostro mucho más idealizado de lo que debe ser en realidad.

Coloca en su regazo la carpeta con cierta reverencia al terminar, y cuando levanta su vista hacia Hannibal se topa con el rostro inescrutable del alfa—. Son preciosos —responde—. No soy un conocedor, como sabrás, pero veo lo mucho que hay de ti en esto. Pasión y honestidad, más de lo que tienes a diario.

La sonrisa que le entrega Hannibal ilumina sus ojos—. Es un halago interesante. ¿Dirías que no soy genuino?

Will se muerde el labio, apretando la carpeta—. Diría que hay una imagen de ti y una sombra y que tu persona convive entre ambas. Creo verte en nuestras conversaciones, en nuestra mutua compañía, pero no así cuando hay otros o en tu hábitat diario.

El rostro de Hannibal, dentro de lo insondable que siempre luce, parece sorprenderse—. Es una lectura bastante mordaz la que haces.

Se encoge de hombros—. Nunca dije que se me daban las interacciones políticamente correctas —sonríe—, pero al menos admití que siento mucho talento en tus creaciones, en las que puedo ver esa parte de ti escondida que encuentro interesante.

Sus palabras sacan una pequeña risa del conde, quien lo mira con humor—. Creo que podrías haberte dedicado al arte de las mentes, Will, claramente tienes un don en leer a las personas.

Will le devuelve la sonrisa y la conversación continúa con la misma fluidez que cada uno de sus encuentros y se extiende hasta que anochece de verdad. Hannibal lo acompaña hasta la puerta, tras convencerlo de regresar en uno de sus carruajes. Peor, lo deja sentado en el suave asiento de seda.

Will todavía tiene entre su mano la que Hannibal tomó para ayudarle a subir cuando las palabras se le escapan con espontaneidad—. Podrías acompañarme este fin de semana a pescar. Para probar los anzuelos —murmura sin mirarlo, acomodándose bien en el carruaje.

—No amaría estar en ningún otro lugar —es lo último que dice el conde antes de despedirse con un suave beso en el dorso de su mano. Y bien, cuando los caballos partes, Will negara girarse y verlo ahí, en la puerta, su visión quedándose de a poco en el horizonte.

-

-

-

El día luce precioso. Will se pone unos pantalones un poco a maltraer con las botas de cuero que utiliza para pescar y una de sus camisas viejas, y, diciéndose que no es importante, se pone aún menos aceite aromático, cruzando sus dedos para que su aroma no sea ofensivo.

Hannibal aparece tan puntual como siempre en la oficina, vestido con lo que Will cree debe ser un traje hecho para la actividad que, si le pidieran, ni en su maldita vida se pondría (pero a su pesar debe reconocer que como todo, en el conde la ropa luce perfecta).

Lo lleva hacia la salida de atrás de su residencia, mientras le cuenta de su relación con la pesca—: el duque no era muy de las actividades al aire libre y no fue hasta que me puse a trabajar en esa oficina que encontré este camino que se ha vuelto mi templo en la adversidad social —le indica el inicio del bosque a pasos de su residencia que limita la zona norte del pueblo y de Townsend.

—Creí impertinente preguntar antes, pero aún no conozco cómo conociste al duque y llegaste hasta acá —consulta Hannibal, curiosidad en su voz.

Will suspira, estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo y haciendo sonar algunos huesos—, no es tan interesante como algunos de los cuentos que le gustan crear a los chismosos de este pueblo —dice con reproche, mirando las nubes—. Vivía en Virginia, cerca del puerto, ahí trabajaba en una biblioteca. Digamos que desde pequeño supe que no estaba en mi destino esto de los cortejos y ese tipo de cosas, pero se me daba bien la matemática y la literatura así que cuando llegué al condado y vi que buscaban un archivador me ofrecí. No era un buen trabajo eso sí, y menos para un omega como yo.

Hannibal lo mira con interés, pero no lo interrumpe.

—El duque llegó una vez a sentarse ahí, como esos caballeros que se dedican a ver pasar a las personas. Tenía peor carácter que el mío, y sí, sé que eso pareciera imposible pero no miento —explica, cabeceando, mientras guía a Hannibal a lo que pasa por un caminillo, la tierra con menos rocas y pasto—. Lo vi tan solo y viejo, como si algo apretara su existencia, sensación que me llamó y conversé con él ese día y el siguiente y así —se encoge de hombros.

—Según entiendo, Lancaster tenía una horrible personalidad —dice Hannibal, siguiéndole el rastro por una zona profunda entre los árboles.

—Bueno sí, eso, además de pésimas opiniones sobre mi dinámica, las mujeres, los niños, y un sinnúmero de cosas. Pero podía oler la soledad en él —Will se detiene, escuchando el suave sonido del agua al correr, sabiendo que están cerca del riachuelo—. Tengo algo, no sé bien, puedo sentir emociones de otros, Hannibal, y el duque me produjo una inmensa compasión y me identifique con su sentir —confiesa, mirando a los ojos del alfa, lo único expresivo en su masculino rostro—. Pocos meses después enfermó con una fiebre y fui a cuidarlo, puesto que no tenía más familia. Yo ya me había separado de la mía cuando me fui a Virginia, viviendo en una pensión cerca de la biblioteca, ganando lo suficiente como para subsistir, lo que también se había ido complicando en esos meses.

Se interrumpe cuando se topa con el agua mojando la suela de sus botas. Sonríe con tranquilidad, tomando de la mano a Hannibal hasta tenerlos a ambos en el río hasta los tobillos.

—¿Ahí decidiste viajar con él? —pregunta el conde observando a su alrededor con lo que Will quiere pensar es maravilla.

—Después de que se recuperó me habló de que volvería acá, pero aún se sentía débil y me pidió que lo acompañara. Era la primera vez que me pedía algo y reconocía mi compañía, casi por necesidad, entumido en su cama, pequeño, aterrado de estar solo. Y bueno, no tenía nada que perder y me pareció interesante conocer el viejo continente.

Cierra los ojos y respira el aire del bosque, la calma que le genera este lugar. Piensa en Lancaster, pálido y tan quebrantado, una vida de quizás qué pecados y un final tan triste. Le dijo que sí, no tenía otros sueños qué alcanzar siendo un fantasma diminuto e invisible. Obviamente no se imaginaba que después de dos años de una convivencia apacible, escuchando y acompañándolo, el duque le fuera a heredar sus posesiones.

—Es precioso —susurra casi a su oído Hannibal, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Ahora entiendo porque te gusta venir acá —y mirándolo con una sonrisa carismática le dice—, creo que podría dibujarte como una ninfa.

Will solo niega con la cabeza, sintiendo su cara calentarse—, ya, vamos, haremos de ti un pescador.

Pero la intención deja mucho que desear, porque minutos después de que Hannibal no haya podido equilibrar sus elegantes botas en las rocas húmedas, se encuentra de cara al río, dando una imagen de gato mojado.

Así luce ahora, pelo lacio en el rostro y boca abierta en la expresión menos elegante que seguramente ha tenido en su vida. Will se tapa la cara, no pudiendo contener la risa por la situación, los mismos nervios comiéndole el cuerpo. Con agilidad ayuda al conde y aunque se disculpa no puede evitar unas pequeñas carcajadas que trata de esconder tapándose la boca.

Algo en Hannibal se vuelve dulce, su mano húmeda le toca el rostro, lo acerca y Will no puede quitarle la mirada. A este alfa que se ha interesado en él, que lo acompaña a esta actividad tan simple y que le presta atención; a este conde que lo mira como si Will fuese una pieza de arte.

—Hannibal —susurra sin finalizar, no sabiendo cómo romper el momento. Pero no necesita porque, con tanta suavidad, el conde le toma la quijada con ambas manos, acerca sus frentes y lo besa. Tan casto. Will suspira contra los labios, partiendo los propios, sin saber bien qué debe hacer, cerrando los ojos y besándolo de vuelta, imitando los lentos movimientos del alfa.

Es inexplicable lo que siente, nervios, sus labios tiemblan al igual que sus manos, las que se posan en el cuello de Hannibal, parándose en las puntillas de sus viejas botas. Deja una de sus manos escapar y tocar el dorso de la del alfa, aun en su rostro. El beso continúa en un segundo y en un tercero, y Will finalmente se separa con las mejillas rojas y los ojos fijos en el conde, quien lo observa con intensidad.

Camina unos pasos y ríe incómodo, no conociendo el protocolo después de besar a alguien—. Bueno —comenta, sin mirar a Hannibal pero sí al río—, creo que lo de pescar no fue tan exitoso.

Pero el alfa se le acerca, tomándole la mano como si fuese aún una doncella—. Yo creo que sí lo fue. Pondría este paseo como el número uno de la lista de encuentros contigo, Will.

Siente su rostro sonrojarse más todavía ante las palabras y vuelve a reír con naturalidad. Se da cuenta de que quizás Beverly tiene razón porque es primera vez en su vida que disfruta tanto.

No puede no creer en este cortejo, decidiendo ahí confiar en Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos en esa parte donde solo se puede pensar en lo mucho que dolerá cuando todo salga a la luz. me encanta el melodramaaaa y ver sufrir a Will Graham.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando te enamoras, los meses pasan rápido.

Fue a los 25 años que Hannibal tuvo la revelación que marcaría su camino. En Italia, estudiando a los grandes artistas y sumergiéndose en la bohemia, encontró su destino.

Siempre ha carecido de aquella simpatía humana que sí tiene su hermana y que, incluso, tenían sus reacios padres, y cree que podría haber sido todavía más notoria su falta de moral si su familia hubiese sido una de las víctimas de la guerra y no meras víctimas del tiempo. Porque su salvación, con un exilio a tiempo en Inglaterra, y el mantenimiento de su fortuna, le permitieron disfrutar de la vida que siempre ha merecido y por la que nació.

En Florencia se integra a los círculos rojos; a los pasajes de hedonismo y depravación. Ahí conoció al mediocre beta Lucian Burr, unos años más joven que él y lleno de aires de grandeza y sueños de poder. Manipularlo para que desvirginara a su prometida, una elegante dama que había cortejado por unos meses y a la que supuestamente adoraba, no fue difícil cuando el premio era alcanzar la cima en su clase, codearse con los mejores.

Su simpleza facilitó hacerlo caer, moviéndose como una serpiente, insinuando en sus pensamientos que publicitara su hazaña, hasta que la osadía llegó a los oídos de sus familias. Cuando lo encontró llorando en su habitación, hablando de pérdidas, de corazones rotos, de cómo mancilló a su amada, Hannibal no pudo más que sentir satisfacción.

Los corderos son tan fáciles. Tiempo después se enteró de su muerte en un duelo con otro pretendiente, y lo observó como una señal de su poderío, de su perfecta manipulación.

Se trató del primer juego real que aplicó con consecuencias. 

Ahora Hannibal se pasea por su oficina, tan elegante como el resto de la mansión. La carta de Mischa, su hermana, tras haberle contado sobre Will, ha sido un golpe duro; cuestionando sus acciones de cortejo, sus objetivos.

Es que Mischa no comparte su indiferencia por la sociedad y sus diversiones jugando con los borregos, siempre mirándolo con esos ojos pardos que ven demasiado. Y tampoco comprende porque Hannibal pondría tanto esfuerzo en conquistar a un omega de poco perfil.

Más aún, tiene la desfachatez de insinuar que tal vez es Will Graham quien lo ha estado conquistando, como si Hannibal pudiera ser tan estúpido como para caer en sus propias tretas, engatusándose con alguien como Will, todo lo opuesto a lo que atesora, quien carece de su hedonismo, de sus lujos, de su carisma.

¿Cómo podría un simple y bajo omega ganarle?

No puede negar que se siente atraído hacia él, pero eso no significa absolutamente nada. Will Graham es un perfecto espécimen de su dinámica que podría haberse considerado deseado en cualquier otra realidad, en una donde tiene buen gusto y una personalidad acorde a su clase. Es lógico que aproveche su cortejo para besarlo, sintiendo gratificación tras causarle mejillas ruborizadas y labios rojos, para deleitarse con sus sonrisas tímidas y sarcásticas.

Sería un idiota si dejara pasar la oportunidad de tener entre sus brazos a un omega tan delicioso.

Tras calmar su molestia toma asiento en su escritorio, empezando a escribir y contestándole con cariño, porque su hermana es lo único que ama en este mundo. Le explica que no, que sus intenciones para con el omega son parte de su sueño de recuperar Townsend, que nada tiene relación con sentimentalismos vacíos.

Se imagina el rostro de decepción de Mischa diciéndole “para qué entonces”, por qué no intentar simplemente comprar la propiedad. Tienen dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

Pero con más de ocho meses de cortejo, con citas semanales y visitas casi diarias, sería un desastre cancelar sus planes solo porque su hermana lo cuestiona moralmente. Al fin y al cabo Mischa siempre lo ha juzgado así, más allá de que Hannibal tenga motivos para detestar cómo Lancaster les robó.

_“El omega no tiene la culpa de los errores del duque, no debe ni siquiera conocer la mitad de los actos deplorables que cometió. Y, Hannibal, no lo perdimos todo, solo esa propiedad en Inglaterra, el resto sigue con nosotros, todo perfecto cuando regresamos al castillo. Detente, mi hermano querido, antes de que tu mundo se venga cuesta abajo”._

Pero ignora esas palabras, la ingenuidad y romanticismo de su hermana.

Cuando termina su misiva, guardándola y sellándola, planeando enviarla mañana, sus pensamientos regresan a lo que hacía antes de que Jimmy le entregara la carta de Mischa.

Necesita poner una fecha para la boda, sellar el compromiso.

Will no querrá nada extravagante, seguramente sería feliz casándose con su horrible ropa, invitando solo a su destemplada amiga Beverly y a su perro.

Será él quien tendrá que hacerse cargo de los detalles. Aún están en enero, por lo que se imagina un bello matrimonio de primavera, en marzo.

—El señor Graham ha llegado —lo saca de sus cavilaciones su mayordomo, por lo que asiente y hace el gesto para dejarlo pasar, el omega entrando segundos después. Su rostro luce sonrojado por la caminata, y el aroma que desprende es tan exquisito como la primera vez que pudo olerlo. Su visión lo hace pensar que quizás en otro mundo, donde son diferentes personas, un lazo con él nacería de genuino afecto.

Will camina hacia él y lo saluda con un pequeño beso, afirmándose de sus hombros y poniéndose de puntillas; sus ojos se arrugan un poco cuando le sonríe, sentándose en el asiento que ha hecho suyo cuando lo viene a ver—. He estado toda la mañana discutiendo con las empresas que quedaron fuera de la oferta ferroviaria. Aunque no debería, aún me impresiona lo mucho que les cuesta entender un "no" a los alfas.

Hannibal se sienta frente a él, solo separados por la pequeña mesa—, no todos son muy inteligentes, es algo que también he detectado en mi dinámica. ¿Y cómo va tu esfuerzo?

El omega hace una mueca de cansancio—, bien, bien, ya tengo elegido a quienes podrán construir las vías. Pero ya sabes, este pueblo de mierda y su consejo de verdad creen que puedo hacerme cargo solo. He hablado con el señor Crawford, quien es el único que me está apoyando en comunicarme con las oficinas.

Hannibal cabecea, conociendo lo difícil que ha sido para Will organizar y gestionar la llegada del servicio ferroviario, topándose con imbéciles que no lo toman en serio y teniendo que socializar más de lo que le gustaría. Es un grato hecho que el presidente del consejo comunal y alcalde del pueblo esté manejando ese tema, al menos.

—Pero tu trabajo ha sido brillante —le dice, sonriendo—, en unos años tendremos la primera estación de trenes en Townsend. Nos estás conectando con cientos, Will, es increíble.

Como suele ocurrir ante cualquier halago, Will se tapa con su mano la sonrisa, mirando hacia cualquier parte. Su humildad y timidez no deberían ser tan encantadoras. No, ser tan básicas como el resto de él.

—Bueno, esperemos que sea así —contesta al fin, rostro tomando seriedado—. Pero no he venido solo a contarte mis males, sino que he estado hablando con Beverly y bien, creo que tienes razón y que sería interesante marcar una fecha en el calendario —termina su oración, regalándole la sonrisa más magnífica que le ha visto.

Hannibal se levanta, acercándose y tomándole las manos—. Debería enviarle unos cuantos presentes a la señorita Katz por su buena labor en disponer de tu cabeza dura.

Will lo mira indignado, pero se deja hacer—. Ya con todo este cortejo, incluso yo creo correcto que pongamos un día —le suelta las manos y lleva su dedo índice adelante—. Pero espero que no te ilusiones, Hannibal Lecter, con que me haga cargo de esto, yo solo esperaré la fecha para llegar a la iglesia y sellar el compromiso.

Hannibal no puede no reír—, tan romántica que es su alma, señor Graham —ironiza, agachándose un poco más y robándole otro beso.

* * *

Beverly lo mira con esa cara de sabelotodo que es tan buena en poner. Desde que empezó a cortejar a la señorita Alana Bloom, la suave y enérgica beta que llegó hace unos meses al pueblo, está más hiperventilada que nunca.

—Sé que me estás maldiciendo en esa pequeña cabecita que tienes, Will, pero de verdad me sorprende que creas que puedes ponerte tus mejores pilchas para tu boda. ¡Ni siquiera el viejo Lancaster te dejaría!

—Beverly, de verdad que no tengo tiempo para estar viendo vestidos —contesta de malhumor.

—Claro, claro, como tampoco tuviste tiempo para celebrar tu cumpleaños, aun siendo los fatídicos 30 años. Pero Will, imagínate, habrá cientos de personas, todas mirándote ese día y tú ahí, vestido en tus pijamas.

El solo hecho de imaginar un acto tan público donde será la pieza central de atención, lo aterra, algo que debe transmitir su cara, porque Beverly cambia el tono—, Will, ¿y si me dejas manejarlo? Tú sabes que en un tema tan serio no te dejaría en ridículo y bueno, mírame a mí —se indica a sí misma y al hermoso traje gris que termina en una falda marrón oscuro y que le tapa unos delicados zapatos de taco alto—, tengo el mejor gusto de este lugar.

Podría ser una alternativa, porque la única otra solución es que Hannibal también se encargue de su vestido y bien, ya ha tenido que cargar con toda la boda, Will solo poniendo de su parte en algunas opiniones, no entendiendo mucho en realidad. Por lo mismo, no querría sumarle otro problema al alfa, más luego de haber pasado una velada tan encantadora para su cumpleaños (Hannibal le regaló una maleta con materiales de tallado, conociéndolo tan bien. Will aún se tiene que dar un golpecito a sí mismo para saber que esto es real).

—No tendría que ser muy llamativo —contesta, aceptando la propuesta de su amiga—, y tampoco muy visual, nada de blanco como la reina.

—¡Te verás magnífico! —responde llena de sonrisas misteriosas su amiga.

Y bueno, podría ser peor.

Luego, cuando Beverly ya se ha retirado y tras haber terminado sus labores, guardando cada documento donde deber ir y alimentando a Winston, Will se da su baño habitual, el único lujo que adora.

Empapado, hunde la cabeza para mojar su cabello y luego la apoya en el borde de su tina. Se toca los labios, pensando en Hannibal. Desde aquel beso en el río, hace ya tantos meses, pareciera que su cuerpo tiene una mente propia, o al menos, la mente habitual que lo persigue durante sus horribles celos, situación agobiante que lo agota tres veces al año.

Cierra los ojos y piensa en el alfa. Hasta ahora la atracción sexual ha sido un concepto casi abstracto para él, es que eso ocurre al ser ignorado por todos y aunque en la biblioteca encontraba muy guapo al director, unos años mayor, nunca fue capaz de acercársele.

Hasta Hannibal nadie había demostrado suficiente interés por él como para que Will se sintiera así y se permitiera imaginar como sería ser tocado y tocar a alguien. Sus necesidades corporales también han sido abstractas, una intensa agonía durante sus celos, encerrado en su habitación y satisfaciéndose solo con sus dedos, siempre tan vacío. Ahora sus labios parecen palpitar al recordar la boca del alfa, sus ojos cálidos, sus manos grandes y fuertes cuando lo abrazan, cuando lo ayudan a subirse a su carruaje, cuando toman su rostro para unirse en un beso.

Y en su último celo, hace unas semanas, los recuerdos de esos contactos, el aroma del alfa, le dieron la única calidez que ha sentido desde que empezó sus ciclos. Siente sus mejillas enrojecer ante lo lascivo de sus pensamientos, hundiendo nuevamente la cabeza en el agua.

Aún así no puede no sonreír, encantado, soñando con un futuro en el que por fin estará acompañado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué tal mis bellezas que me leen, les tengo capítulo con yapa, 2x1 :D  
Este Hannibal, aunque no caníbal ni asesino, tampoco es un juego de rosas, como pueden ver, me lo imagino muy como el personaje de John Malkovich en Dangerous Liaisons (qué es un tipo terribleeee).
> 
> Y les cuento que tengo la historia casi terminada, así que espero seguir subiendo a diario, cruzando los dedos que cuando regrese a mi trabajo no me consuma mi vida y pueda continuar actualizando.  
Estoy preparando además un sugar daddy crackish con nuestros amores unos 10 años antes del canon, cuando Will aún era policía y Hannibal cirujano jejeje


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega la boda y con eso el inicio del final.

Como toda actividad en la que se enfoca, la organización de una boda se le da de maravillas. Solo queda un mes hasta que Will Graham reciba su apellido y con eso, Hannibal pasará a poseer no solo las cuentas de contaduría sino que todo Townsend.

Ha pensado en contratarlo y no enviarlo de vuelta a sus tierras. Al fin y al cabo es la cabeza detrás del negocio ferroviario, que bien maneja y que en pocos años debería estar finalizado, con la primera estación inaugurada. Podría esperar hasta que empiece la construcción y de ahí ver qué hacer con él, después de todo el omega ha resultado ser útil (tras conocerlo, Hannibal nunca ha dudado de su inteligencia, eso lo admite).

Eso sí, lo único molesto de concentrar tanto tiempo trabajando en las necesidades del banquete, los invitados y cosas por el estilo, es que no ha podido ver a su prometido por lo que los pocos momentos que tiene con él los intenta saborear, como ocurre en este instante.

Will lo mira cautivado por sus palabras, una historia de cuando visitó Uffizi hace ya tantos años—. Si cierro mis ojos creo poder estar ahí contigo —comenta en lo que podría pasar por un susurro, rostro atento—. Te veo caminar por esos pasillos, pisadas casi fantasmas para invitar a tu inspiración. Quizás podríamos ir, en un futuro.

Hannibal, sentado a su lado en el diván acaricia sus nudillos, cabeceando despacio—. Tomarnos unas vacaciones después de que empiece el desarrollo de las vías. Estaremos ya casados y tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para mostrarte esas ciudades.

La sonrisa de Will sigue pareciendo dibujada por la mano de un artista, arrugándose en la comisura e iluminando sus ojos—. Claro, claro. Debo decirte en otro tema que Beverly ya eligió mi vestido. No es nada muy brillante para qué sepas, pero es lo que me gustó dentro de la cantidad de telas que me mostró.

Besa el dorso de la mano que tiene entre las suyas y contesta—. Si logras verte maravilloso en tus trajes diarios, ni quisiera pensaré en lo precioso que lucirás ese día —afirma, saboreando el rubor en las mejillas del omega, su dulce aroma que pareciera impregnar ya la sala.

Cuando lo despide en la puerta, Hannibal siente aún en sus dedos la piel suave de Will, los pequeños callos en la punta de sus dedos producto del trabajo manual que tanto le gusta. En su cama el contacto fantasma del omega lo persigue, su sonrisa y su preciosa boca, los sonidos, casi ronroneos, que le entrega después de cada beso.

Está claro que el verlo tan frecuentemente y la falta de actividad sexual, tras meses sin recurrir a sus frecuentes betas y omegas de Londres, lo tienen fijado en Will. Al menos es atractivo y después de tanto tiempo, está totalmente entregado.

-

-

-

Al día siguiente arriba Mischa para conocer a Will y acompañarlos en la boda. Su hermana, una década menor, toma al instante simpatía para con el omega, encontrándolo “adorable” y “exquisito”.

—Usted es muy diferente a su hermano —le dice Will, bebiendo té con dedos delicados y sonriendo con esa torpeza propia de cuando conoce a más personas—. Es mucho más afable —añade, regalándole una mirada llena de burla, que le frunce el entrecejo pero no esconde su suave sonrisa.

—Yo soy un grato caballero, mi querido Will —se defiende, sintiendo los ojos divertidos de su hermana en ambos—, quizás me estás confundiendo con tu propia acerba disposición, qué cuentan las leyendas que has hecho llorar a tus clientes.

—Oh, eso suena como una gran historia —dice Mischa, con una pequeña risa dedicada al omega, quien ya luce su característico cara seria.

—Esos son rumores que a Beverly le gusta esparcir. No es mi culpa que más de alguien crea que soy un prestamista y que puedo resolverle la vida. Creo que mejor le cuento de esa vez que Hannibal creyó que sería un buen pescador si usaba la última moda francesa y terminó conociendo más de cerca a los peces de que lo que querría.

Su hermana ríe con más fuerza, impresionada, y Will con desplante le relata aquella jornada.

Las horas corren hasta que el omega se despide con afecto de ambos, partiendo para su propia residencia y lanzando comentarios sobre el próximo domingo, el gran día, diciendo que espera pronto que sea la boda.

—Te comportas como si fuera el sol de tu mañana, hermano, no entiendo el afán de estarte engañando —le reprocha Mischa, luego de volver a la sala tras despedir a Will.

—Ya te he declarado la meta de intenciones de las que no me echaré para atrás. Will Graham es parte de un puzzle que me he divertido en descifrar —afirma, sentándose en su silla mientras bebe del cognac que se había servido durante la tertulia.

Mischa, todo pelo rubio y ojos desafiantes, se pasea por su sala de estar, finalmente tomando asiento en el sillón de Will. La beta lo mira con decepción—. Nunca te he molestado por tus juegos, Hannibal, sé qué hay algo netamente mal en ti que te impide ver el daño que muchas veces has provocado. Pero creo que debes pensar bien en lo que estás haciendo en estos momentos porque reconozco en tu relación con el señor Graham el primer ápice de verdadera felicidad.

—Estás hablando estupideces —responde ofendido, dejando el alcohol en la mesa de centro.

—No, estoy diciendo lo que observó y créeme, no tengo memoria de verte pleno, solo cuando estás con él. Tus ojos se iluminan como si su visión te alimentara —plantea con seriedad.

Hannibal niega con la cabeza, molesto y cansado de la discusión—. Me es grato tenerte aquí conmigo, Mischa, que hayas venido a mi boda, pero espero que entiendes que este no es un tema de debate y que espero también que no lo toques con Will.

Aunque la boca de su hermana moldea una línea enojada, asiente cortante—. Espero que sepas bien lo que haces —dice, parándose y yéndose a dormir.

Se queda para terminar el cognac, pensando en sus futuras posesiones y en que no tiene planes reales para cuando las consiga. Piensa en dos días más, en la jornada brillante en la que concretará la transacción. Cree que será un momento como el de Burr, una completa iluminación.

-

-

-

Cuando llega la fecha, es la boda más importante de la zona y en la que se encuentra casi todo el pueblo o al menos la élite. Hasta ahora, Hannibal había prescindido de que Will se topara con esa clase, no queriendo involucrarlo mucho en su círculo social, en sus conexiones y amistades, poco deseoso de tener que dar explicaciones cuando el omega pierda su puesto y luego tenga que emigrar.

Nada tiene que ver la ansiedad que la muchedumbre le produce a Will, tan poco acostumbrado. Después de todo, según le ha contado, su padre lo crió cómo si fuera un varón beta, prohibiéndole bailes y cortejos, eliminando de su vida la habitual presentación en sociedad al cumplir los 16 años.

(—No es como si la hubiera necesitado —le explicó Will ese día, cara suave—, dudo que con mi personalidad, siendo tan grata y armoniosa, tuviera muchas ofertas e invitaciones).

Pero ahora es el día y su pecho parece palpitar más rápido mientras se viste, casi sintiendo sus dedos temblar. Se mira al espejo suficientes veces como para certificar que luce bien, con Mischa finalmente empujándolo a la iglesia ubicada en el centro de la calle principal, iluminada con personas, con flores y decoraciones.

A pasos del altar, sobre alfombras rojas de bordes de oro espera a Will, entre música de orquesta y decenas de ojos puestos en él. La iglesia luce perfecta, con flores blancas y acianos, el azul elegido para reflejar los ojos del omega.

Mischa, a su lado, le aprieta el hombro—. Solo deseo que seas feliz —le susurra, acomodándose, mientras ambos miran hacia el final del largo pasillo que da hacia la entrada, alumbrada por el umbral de la puerta, esperando por los pasos de su futuro esposo.

Cuando por fin aparece, caminando despacio y con el brazo de Beverly Katz afirmándolo entre los codos, Hannibal cree seriamente que lo del pecho puede tratarse de un problema cardíaco o respiratorio.

Un vestido turquesa lo cubre, tapándole delicadamente el cuello con encajes blancos. Su diminuta cintura es marcada por otros encajes, celestes y azules que le llegan a los pies, cayendo en forma de campana en diferentes tonos. Su cabello luce preciosamente peinado, con rizos descendiendo como espirales por su rostro, una corona de flores blancas se posa en su cabeza.

Es como ver a un ángel.

Cada vez más cerca, lo puede observar mejor mientras aprovecha de secarse un confuso sudor de las manos en la seda de sus pantalones negros. Will se ve nervioso, su hermoso rostro lampiño y sin barba descuidada como otras veces, y si Hannibal fuera un poeta podría asimilarlo a un elfo o las ninfas con las que tantas veces lo ha comparado.

Will le sonríe tímidamente, lleno de vida cuando está frente a él. En sus párpados hay una leve sombra azul, jugando con el color de su iris, la línea de sus ojos marcado en negro, y sus labios lucen más rosados que de costumbre, como si también le hubiese aplicado maquillaje.

Es la voz del sacerdote la que lo saca del ensueño en el que se encuentra, tomando la mano temblorosa del omega y arrodillándose junto a él. Las palabras del hombre ni las entiende bajo el sonido de sus latidos que hacen eco en sus oídos, contestando cuando debe lo que se ha aprendido de memoria.

Will lo mira con afecto, tanta devoción en sus facciones, aceptando su compromiso, tras lo cual el sacerdote les da el permiso para besarse, lo que Hannibal hace a los segundos, tomando su quijada y saboreando sus húmedos labios.

El resto de la jornada parece pasar como si se tratara de una historia de hadas. Mischa y la señorita Katz lo abrazan con lágrimas, incluso la señorita Bloom. El alcalde Crawford también los felicita a ambos, y Hannibal pasea a Will, tomándolo de la cintura y sin separarse, por su grupos sociales de manera rápida, hasta tenerlo danzando la primera pieza de un vals de Tchaikovski.

—Espero que no pienses que bailaremos mucho tiempo —susurra Will en su cuello—, que Beverly se esforzó en enseñarme unos pasos pero creo que mi destreza está solo en caminar por los roqueros de los bosques.

Hannibal besa los rizos dentro de la corona, tocándole la espalda—. Con la cantidad de habilidades y virtudes que tienes, mi querido Will, dudo que no saber danzar sea un gran obstáculo.

Will solo sonríe, apretándose más contra su pecho, siguiendo el vaivén de sus pasos.

Sintiendo su tibio cuerpo, es solo un momento, menos de un minuto el que le dedica al pensamiento que insertó su hermana de abandonar sus planes, de dejar las cosas como están y disfrutar de la compañía del omega.

Frunciendo los labios y la frente, despeja las ideas considerándolas irracionales, como si fuera uno de sus títeres, un Burr cualquier, arrepentido de sus pecados. Lo asocia a la jornada, al romance y al esfuerzo que ha dedicado al cortejo de Will Graham. Debe ser algún síndrome desarrollado por su cercanía, por su aroma, por su amor.

Disgustado consigo mismo, lo deja sentado con su amiga, encargándose de despedirse de su círculo social, de Mischa quien lo observa con preocupación. Cuando termina busca a Will, sin mirar su rostro, tomándole la mano y diciéndole que se deben ir. El omega le aprieta la palma, despidiéndose de la señorita Katz y siguiéndolo hacia la entrada, donde los espera un carruaje con caballos blancos.

Tan solo al subirse, Hannibal mira la ventana mientras sus pensamientos solo se posan en el hecho de que lo hizo. De que desposó al desagradable omega. De que, una vez más, conquistó sus maquinaciones.

De que después de que consuma el matrimonio, todas las posesiones del omega pasarán a ser suyas. De que no tuvo que gastar ni un peso más que en la boda para rescatar a Townsend y lo que le pertenece por naturaleza.

Siente los ojos de Will en él, sus deseos de romper el silencio, y al disgusto que viene sintiendo hace horas y que le aprieta el estómago, se suma la furia cuando su aroma se vuelve un poco más ácido, nervioso. ¿De verdad el omega creyó en este falso cortejo? Se pregunta, sosteniendo sus ojos hacia el cielo oscureciendo, esforzándose en ignorarlo. ¿Acaso Will pensó que podría tener algo que ofrecerle? ¿Que sus anzuelos y confesiones, que su confianza y devoción contenían valor?

En el mundo donde Hannibal se maneja esas son debilidades de lo más patético que tiene la humanidad por ofrecer. Sentimientos en los que han caído los inútiles a los que ha humillado, a quienes ha empujado fuera de sus círculos. Son la fragilidad con la que ha jugado toda su vida y con la que planea seguir disfrutando.

Mañana lo visitará su abogado, quien traerá consigo los papeles de sus nuevas posesiones. Con solo firmarlos y pasarlos por notaría hará que Will ill Graham se quede solo con su ropa y sus pocas pertenencias.

Mañana, tras realizar el trámite lo llamará a su oficina y le explicará su nuevo lugar en el mundo. Le sacará la venda de los ojos y lo verá desmoronarse, entender que ha participado desde el inicio en un juego, que su desprecio al conocerlo asentó los fundamentos de su perdición. Puede imaginarse su expresión, el temblor de sus manos, el dolor de sus ojos.

La garganta se le aprieta y Hannibal no puede más que pensar que se trata de la emoción de una nueva cacería completada, de haber pasado todos sus obstáculos.

Nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Culpo mi amor por estos melodramas a las novelas rosas de mi abuela, maldito Harlequin!  
Hannibal está en modo negación así en plan denial is not just a river in Egypt aunque sus pensamientos sentimentales lo traición, pero lamentablemente es un tipo tan controlado mentalmente que le costará mucho abrir la puerta.  
Ahora se viene la gran tortura de Will :CC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La consumación de la boda.  
(por fin este fic se gana su rating!)

Algo en el ambiente ha cambiado. Will lo puede casi oler, sentado con Hannibal en el carruaje. Es como si un intenso frío se apoderara del interior del carro, distrayéndolo incluso de disfrutar de lo guapo que se ve en su traje formal, oscuro, como si de un príncipe se tratase. Toma la mano de su alfa y la aprieta, pero el conde solo continúa con la vista perdida en la ventana como si no sintiera su toque.

Trata de repasar la jornada, analizando si dijo algún comentario inadecuado tras la danza. Quizás sí le pisó los pies. O tal vez está cansado por la organización de la boda. Abre la boca para decir algo y romper el tenso silencio, pero la cierra, nervioso y sin saber qué mencionar.

Como acordaron, su destino es la mansión Lecter, donde vivirán juntos. Will no tenía tantas cosas como para que fuera difícil el cambio, mudanza que estuvo haciendo los últimos días, dejando ayer en la propiedad a su amado Winston.

Pero cuando llegan frente a la puerta principal, Hannibal se baja y sin siquiera esperarlo ingresa.

Will se queda unos minutos más en el carruaje, preocupado por el humor de su recién esposo y sin entender lo ocurrido. Desciende con cuidado para no pisar el vestido, demasiado valioso como para que lo rompa con sus tontos pies. Al menos Jimmy le abre la puerta, sosteniendo la cola de su vestimenta al entrar.

—El señor Lecter fue directo a su sala —le explica el mayordomo y cuando lo ve tomar el camino hacia allá, continúa, mirando hacia el suelo—, pero dijo que no quería que lo interrumpieran.

_Oh._

—Entiendo —contesta en voz baja y sonriendo con esfuerzo—. ¿Podría prepararme un baño, por favor?

El sirviente le devuelve el gesto, cabeceando y ayudándolo a llegar a su habitación, la que se ubica al lado de la de Hannibal, ligadas por un baño en común. Camina hasta la cama luego de que Jimmy vaya a calentar el agua, levantando la corona de flores y sacándose con cuidado la ropa; desabrochando el vestido con la misma suavidad que Beverly tuvo al ayudarle a ponérselo.

Cuando lo ha dejado en el suave colchón, se mira hacia abajo con una mueca de desagrado, observando el corsé blanco y el encaje de sus pantaletas y calcetas altas. Lencería, idea de su amiga: usar en su noche de bodas las supuestas prendas que están revolucionando París.

Se aleja el pelo de la frente y busca en la maleta, que aún no ha desocupado, su pijama usual: una simple camiseta larga de algodón que le llega hasta las rodillas. Se pone una bata también del material, larga y percutida, uno de los regalos del duque, y mientras se la abrocha siente el golpe en la puerta de Jimmy, diciéndole que el baño está listo.

La sala del baño, al igual que toda la propiedad, es exquisita y gigante. Una tina de mármol, mucho más elegante que la que tenía, se sienta al medio, y el tocador se compone de un mueble con un espejo de marco de metal que se encuentra detrás. Will se sienta en la silla casi miniatura que está al frente, donde se mira solo unos segundos, y luego de notar su barbilla temblando e ignorando la sensación de malestar, comienza a sacarse el estúpido maquillaje al sentirse tan ridículo.

Pese a que el agua está en ese punto entre caliente y tibio que adora, su baño es corto y no logra relajarse ante la preocupación por la actitud repentinamente fría del conde. Repasa una y otra vez la boda, pasando por alto los detalles que en su memoria había ya enmarcado, brindándole tanta felicidad (el rostro de Hannibal al verlo, sus votos, su beso, su primer baile), y pensando solo en cuál pudo ser su error.

Dios, quizás Hannibal se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado fue casarse con él. Desposar a un omega como él. Gastando tiempo en su cortejo.

Cuando se acuesta tras apagar las velas que iluminaban la habitación, quedando solo la luz que atraviesa las cortinas doradas de la ventana, se acurruca bien, no pudiendo conciliar el sueño. Tiene cierto conocimiento técnico de que su esposo debería golpear la puerta e ingresar para pasar la noche con él. Beverly hizo muchas muecas lascivas cuando conversaron el tema, y bueno, Will ha leído una que otra novela erótica como para entender de qué se trata la consumación.

Evento al que, a su bochorno, le ha dado muchos pensamientos. Cada uno de sus celos los ha pasado solo, incoherente de necesidad, despertando con vergüenza y lleno de soledad, incluso los que ha tenido desde que conoció a Hannibal. Se trata de 15 años de eso, donde el placer propio siempre ha estado manchado por esa sensación de patetismo, de qué nunca es suficiente, de qué no es más que un animal.

Hasta que Hannibal lo besó y abrió un mundo nuevo, tan amplio en alivio, en devoción. Un mundo donde se considera una criatura que podría ser deseada.

Pero ahora el vientre se le aprieta por nervios, por incertidumbre y cuando la puerta es golpeada con suavidad, no tiene certeza alguna de lo que vendrá. Escucha en la voz de Hannibal su nombre y acepta que entre, oyendo los pasos firmes tras el cierre de la puerta, quedando la habitación a oscuras una vez más.

Apenas y puede encontrar su perfil en el umbral—. Hannibal, ya creía que no vendrías —le dice con su humor habitual, tratando de romper la incomodidad.

—No sería una boda si no lo hiciera —contesta el conde con su acento marcado y parco mientras se sienta a los pies de la cama. Bajo la luz del ventanal, Will nota que también viste su ropa de dormir, una camisa y pantalones de una tela que brillan similar a la seda, aunque no puede fijar bien el color.

Traga duro, y las manos le sudan mientras su rostro se abochorna. Por un momento se plantea decirle que lo espere para volver a ponerse la ropa que le consiguió Beverly, queriendo verse sensual. Pero los nervios lo tienen paralizado, tan consciente de su inexperiencia y lo soso qué es su cuerpo, creyendo que solo terminará viéndose aún más ridículo. Así que, acomodándose entre las suaves almohadas, solo le pregunta—: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Su consulta retumba en la tensión que hay en el aire mientras la figura de Hannibal solo parece de mármol, detenida en el tiempo e igual de frío. No poder observar bien sus ojos suma a su nerviosismo, haciéndolo sentir ignorante.

(Porque sabe que Hannibal sí ha mentido con otros, que un alfa de mundo como él ha tenido parejas, qué ha conocido los placeres de la carne. Es un conocimiento que siempre ha sido una sombra que le genera dudas, no por su esposo, sino que por sí mismo, por el absoluto terror de no ser bastante y de que con eso provoque su alejamiento).

Finalmente, la voz del alfa tritura el pesado silencio—. Date vuelta, Will, pon tu cabeza en la almohada. No tienes que preocuparte de nada más —susurra, levantándose y sentándose en su costado, observando quietamente su obediencia—, yo me encargaré del resto.

Will se acuesta en una posición que conoce de sus novelas y que siente natural en sus celos; sosteniéndose entre sus brazos y rodillas flexionadas, su mejilla descansando en el cojín de plumas. Siente a Hannibal mover las sábanas de su cuerpo, acariciar su cuello con sus elegantes dedos, y respirar profundamente mientras también se acomoda en la cama. Will cierra los ojos, concentrándose en las sensaciones fantasmas de su esposo, abriendo sus rodillas y hundiendo más su torso cuando la mano del alfa levanta su camisón, dejando expuesta la piel desnuda de sus piernas y culo, incluso de su espalda.

El frío no lo alcanza afectar, porque el cuerpo pesado de Hannibal yace en segundos encima, provocando que sus muslos se abran bien para dejarlo posicionarse. Siente cómo su coño se moja aún más de lo que ha estado desde que su esposo se sentó junto a él, goteando por el interior de sus piernas, haciendo que apriete todavía más los párpados y emita un gemido seco que termina en un maullido.

Hannibal besa su garganta, erizándole la piel, se aprieta contra él y mueve sus manos como si lo dibujara: una toca su pezón derecho, endurecido y sensible al tacto, sacándole más quejidos; mientras que la otra acaricia su muslo, esparciendo la humedad hasta llegar al origen en su entrepierna. Cuando sus dedos palpan los labios de su vulva, hinchados y tan mojados, Will cree ver estrellas en la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados y no puede más que gemir—: Hannibal, por favor, _dios, Hannibal_.

Su alfa mueve las caderas contra su culo, soltando su pezón, y Will escucha la seda moverse hasta sentir entre las nalgas una presión dura que supone es su miembro erecto. Emite un nuevo quejido, arqueando su columna, necesitando tanto que algo llene el vacío en su interior, que lo deje pleno, tocarlo hasta que ya no pueda más. No necesita rogar ya que recibe el contacto directo de la cabeza húmeda en su perineo hasta que lo siente en el apretado orificio que esconde su culo, pasando entre sus glúteos—. _Alfa_ —susurra en un hilo de voz, apretando la almohada, su piel hirviendo.

Los dedos que no han dejado de acariciar su sensible entrepierna finalmente lo penetran con suavidad, palpitando el muro interno que da a su vientre bajo, haciéndolo gemir como nunca, sintiendo todo apretarse dentro de él, un blanco absoluto iluminando su mente: la fricción en su agujero anal junto con los gruesos dedos que invaden su coño lo hacen caer de la ola y nadar en un profundo placer que nunca ha conocido.

Sus sentidos vuelven de a poco, salvo su vista, que sigue cerrada, escuchando sus maullidos e incluso oliendo la fuerte y dulce fragancia de sus propios líquidos, los que mojan más sus muslos y la mano de Hannibal, bajando hasta la cama. Sus caderas siguen moviéndose en un vaivén pero la sensación vaga de vergüenza que lo ha recorrido desde que su alfa lo empezó a tocar le oprime el pecho y provoca que cuando hable, arrastre las palabras—. Lo siento tanto —masculla, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, moviendo su boca lo suficiente para respirar, sintiendo que de alguna manera ha fallado.

Hannibal no contesta, solo besa sus hombros y con un movimiento claramente conocido se le posa mejor arriba, apretándole las caderas y abriéndole más las piernas, dejándolas arriba de las propias. La cabeza de su miembro se aleja de su orificio anal, que sigue pestañeando, humedecido por los fluidos de Hannibal. El alfa gime en voz alta al posicionarse entre los labios de su coño, sus dedos apoyando el movimiento antes de comenzar a embestirlo con una estocada que cree infinita. Así lo penetra, con golpes cortos y cada vez más intensos, hasta que Will piensa que lo puede sentir en su garganta. Una de las manos del alfa vuelve a sus pezones, los cuales mima apretándolos, hasta bajar y empezar a masturbar su olvidado miembro, tan rojo como el resto de él, soltando y soltando líquido que se pega en su vientre.

—Will —lo escucha murmurar, la única palabra en su extraño silencio, sus manos subiendo a su cintura, apretándolo contra su torso y haciendo que sus rodillas se levanten más. Will trata de imitar sus movimientos con torpeza, aún atontado por su orgasmo y por la sensación de plenitud que le genera el miembro en su interior, sintiendo como su coño se estrecha y se suelta con cada embestida de manera inconsciente, como si supiera por naturaleza lo que tiene qué hacer.

Pierde el sentido de los minutos en los que es poseído por Hannibal, embriagado por el acto, el placer que siente por primera vez y del que ha soñado tanto y deseado con ansias. Sus gemidos alcanzan una nueva nota alta y su sudor le pega los rizos en la frente cuando el pene de su esposo engorda dentro de él, cada vez más grueso, hasta que Will siente un dolor tan exquisito que solo puede venirse de nuevo, escuchando los ecos del placer de su alfa. Su miembro moja la sábana con cada chorro que lanza, mientras que su coño aprieta con fuerzas el nudo que envuelve, pero ni siquiera sus fuertes músculos internos pueden evitar que un poco de su humedad se escape aunque sin desbordarse.

Cae agotado en la cama, ronroneando como nunca antes lo ha hecho mientras escucha un gruñido de parte de Hannibal. Suelta la almohada y lleva una de sus manos hacia atrás, tocando el costado del alfa, buscando su mano, su contacto. Pero no lo encuentra, su esposo los gira y aunque Will siente su respiración en su nuca, piernas detrás de las propias y su interior aún estimulado y lleno, su esposo no lo toca.

—Hannibal —lo llama, abriendo con pesadez los ojos y mirando hacia delante, a la oscuridad que da a la puerta. Vuelve a cerrarlos, concentrándose en el poco contacto, en la sensación de plenitud que se le escapa como si fuera arena entre los dedos. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que su alfa se mueve, su nudo desinflándose y saliendo de él, generando que su coño se vacíe, caliente e hinchado. Siente el peso del cuerpo ajeno abandonar la cama y la sensación de incertidumbre y de un desconcertante dolor detienen que vuelva a decir su nombre.

Solo ve su figura abrir la puerta y salir, cerrando con suavidad. Siente la garganta apretársele en un sollozo, herido por la indiferencia, por lo impersonal del encuentro. Lo último que lo acompaña antes de dormir es la epifanía de que durante todo la consumación, Hannibal nunca besó sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madre mía, de verdad que me siento como toda una Johanna Lindsay (qué descanse en paz), escribiendo este fic.  
Hannibae sigue siendo imbécil de primera y solo se pondrá peor :C  
(Notaron qué usé el título de la historia??? me encanta cuando en las pelis y libros lo hacen jajaja)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verdad sale a la luz en una angustiosa confrontación.

Wil despierta con un dolor de cabeza luego de haber llorado buena parte de la noche. Su entrepierna le palpita y sus muslos se sienten adoloridos, por lo que se vuelve un ovillo antes de abrir los ojos. El sol entra por las cortinas, y sabe que debe ser más tarde que su horario habitual.

Se siente confundido y dios, herido. La noche no fue lo que esperaba ni lo que había soñado desde que tomó en serio el cortejo y tampoco lo que había querido cada vez que pensaba en hacer el amor con Hannibal.

No es que no haya sentido placer, porque eso lo recuerda (la grata sensación de ardor cuando sus músculos se apretaron), pero la indiferencia de su esposo, su desinterés, como si Will fuese solo un cuerpo más, es lo único que lo gobierna. Quizás su propia inexperiencia le resultó cansina, verlo ahí como una muñeca de trapo sin saber qué hacer, solo gimiendo como una bestia.

Siente los ojos volver a picarle así que se los rasca con fuerza, sentándose en la cama y decidiendo buscar a Hannibal, pedirle respuestas. 

-

-

-

Es interesante como un simple hecho puede cambiar a una persona.

Cuando sale de su habitación, vestido con sus ropas habituales salvo una chaqueta, Jonathan, uno de los sirvientes, le comenta en el pasillo que Hannibal está reunido con su abogado y que, nuevamente, pidió que no lo molestarán. Esperando a tenerlo solo, Will decide ir a la cocina para prepararse el té que le comentó Beverly y con el que no debería tener sorpresas inesperadas luego de perder su virginidad. Después de beber la agria infusión, busca a Winston, jugando con él en el jardín ubicado en el patio, dándole las caricias que no le dio ayer al llegar de la boda.

Sin embargo, su mente no está con su perro. Trata de pasar el tiempo hasta que el sol se posiciona por encima de su cabeza, dando las 12:00 horas. Ingresa por la cocina, donde saluda a otros empleados, toma un vaso de agua y se seca el sudor, buscando templanza para ir donde su esposo al saber que ya se encuentra desocupado.

Golpea la puerta de la sala, viendo el perfil aristocrático de Hannibal observar hacia fuera de la ventana—. Creí que podríamos desayunar juntos —le dice, caminando con pasos intranquilos, incapaz de sentarse en su silla habitual.

Su esposo se gira, facciones impenetrables y ojos oscuros—. Tenemos que hablar —sostiene, marchando hacia su escritorio, desde donde levanta un portafolio negro.

Will aprieta las manos en sus pantalones, sintiendo como si un agujero comenzara a abrirse debajo de sus pies y el pecho se le aprieta cuando lo interrumpe, tratando de detenerlo, de evitar lo que sea que esté por decirle—. ¿No podría ser después? Hay tanto qué podríamos hacer —responde con más desesperación de la que quisiera.

Pero Hannibal lo ignora al igual que lo ha hecho desde que se subieron al maldito carruaje—. Lo que nos queda por discutir es esencial para nuestra convivencia, Will. Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender —sus largas piernas abarcan los metros que lo separan, hasta acercarse a Will, quien sigue torpemente al lado del asiento, para pasarle la carpeta.

Con manos temblorosas la abre y al leer su interior la picazón en sus ojos se vuelve otra vez latente. Siente sus piernas flaquear, sentándose más por necesidad que por deseo, releyendo las letras a máquina hasta que no las vislumbra por su visión empañada. Suelta en su regazo el portafolio, rascándose con fuerza los párpados, aguantándose las lágrimas, consciente del triste espectáculo que está protagonizando.

Esos malditos papeles. Cada uno de estos indicando que Hannibal Lecter es el nuevo propietario de Townsend. Es lógico, al ser su alfa, pero Will, como bien dijo su esposo, es inteligente. Recuerda sus primeras contemplaciones del conde, las sospechas hacia su carácter e intenciones. Cómo, con tanta estupidez, las desechó ante las muestras de afecto—. ¿Fue por esto, _todo_, fue por esto? —su voz tirita al preguntar, mirando al alfa quien lo observa impávido.

—No quisiste vender —contesta Hannibal, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no estuviera destruyendo su mundo—, y tuve que buscar otra solución. Cuando te comenté que Lancaster mantenía nuestras cuentas obvié la magnitud: no solo las administraba sino que las robó cuando Lituania entró en guerra. De ahí que Townsend y todo el estado le perteneciera y que borrara cualquier prueba de su fechoría.

—Eso no justifica tus acciones, ¿acaso me estás diciendo que lo hiciste por justicia? —cuestiona, su cuerpo tembloroso.

—Mi llegada a Londres y posteriormente a este pueblo siempre fue con el objetivo de recuperar mis propiedades. Mi verdadera herencia. Bien te solicité que vendieras y fuiste tú quien nunca preguntó por los negocios que mi familia pudo tener con el duque.

Siente la decepción, la rabia y el desamor consumirlo, emitiendo una risa quebrada—. No, Hannibal, no puedes culparme por esto —afirma con los labios tensos mientras las palabras se le escapan con desesperación—. Yo te amo —susurra herido.

No puede creer esto, no puede entender, no quiere—. _Yo te amo_ —repite con desesperación, con la barbilla temblando. 

El alfa lo observa aún más inescrutable—. Aceptaste mi cortejo y mi propuesta de matrimonio. No eres un idiota ingenuo como para creer que todos los matrimonios son producto de sentimentalismos.

Baja la vista, incapaz de seguir mirando al alfa, a su perdición. Quiere gritarle, golpearlo, exigirle respuestas por sus promesas, por haberlo enamorado, por haberlo casado bajo un fraude como este. Por hacerle creer que había algo en él querible, haberlo hecho sentir deseado.

Pero no hace nada. Un vacío intenso lo posee, aprieta su pecho, su garganta, su estómago. Se levanta despacio, dejando la carpeta en la silla, caminando hacia la puerta, ignorando la presencia del alfa, quien vuelve a la ventana.

—Te lo habría vendido todo, Hannibal. Era innecesario que llegaras a esto —es lo último que dice antes de salir es.

Al cerrar la puerta cree que su corazón se paraliza y todos sus sueños y planes lo abandonan en ese instante, obligándolo a volver a su habitación, tirarse la cama y rogar por volver al inicio, a su pequeña oficina, a su apacible vida.

* * *

Will no baja a almorzar, haciendo que Mischa lo mire preocupada en la mesa. Hannibal la ignora, como lleva ignorando todo desde que llegó a la mansión, desde que se bajó del carruaje y empezó a ejecutar la etapa final de sus planificaciones.

—¿Crees que esté enfermo? —pregunta su hermana, quien ya empacó su maleta para volver a Lituania—. Esperaba tras el almuerzo despedirme de mi nuevo cuñado. 

Hannibal deja los cubiertos cruzados en su plato, sin terminarse la comida, su apetito inexistente—. Tuvimos una discusión —responde tajante.

Mischa lo observa hasta que sus ojos se abren de par en par, botando el tenedor y parándose con una fuerza que hace tambalear su silla—. Dime que no lo hiciste.

No son gritos, su hermana susurra cuando está furiosa—. Dime que no arruinaste la única cosa buena que has logrado en tu mezquina vida —le repite.

Hannibal se levanta con parsimonia, dejando la blanca servilleta en la mesa y caminando hasta su hermana—. No hagamos un espectáculo de esto. Nunca te mentí sobre mis objetivos ni mis intenciones hacia el omega.

Casi no ve el movimiento de la mano de Mischa, solo siente su cara arder al recibir la cachetada que incluso mueve su quijada, empujándolo hacia atrás. El rostro apacible de su hermana luce una desilusión que nunca ha visto—, tú y tus tazas, rompiéndolas porque puedes, por el placer que te da hacerlas caer.

Huele sus lágrimas pero no se mueve, se encuentra paralizado.

—Me iré ahora —afirma Mischa, sin mirarlo, abrazándose a sí misma—. No tengo cara para despedirme de Will, para ver cómo lo destruiste, sabiendo que podría haberlo evitado al contarle todo —su mirada sigue tan decepcionada—. No lo hice porque creía que seguirías tu corazón, pensando que estabas enamorado.

—Mischa —dice, buscando las palabras para tranquilizarla, para convencerla de que esto solo ha sido un juego más intenso que los anteriores.

Pero su hermana no lo escucha, solo frunce sus labios—. Pero está claro que eso es imposible. Lo último que sientes por Will Graham es amor, no ha sido más que otro de tus títeres.

Congelado en el momento, Hannibal la ve salir del comedor, escucha sus pasos en el pasillo y _dios_, escucha otros, voces bajas hablar.

Se da cuenta de que Will estaba ahí, que escuchó todo.

Sintiendo algo desconocido que le impide ir a confrontarlos, sale por las escaleras que suben hasta su oficina. Ahí se encierra, con manos temblorosas se sirve un whisky, sentándose en su diván y cerrando los ojos.

Nada de lo ocurrido es su culpa.

Will debió sospechar en qué se estaba metiendo. Saber que un omega de tan mala clase como él nunca podría interesar a un alfa del grado de Hannibal.

No son su responsabilidad los sentimientos de Will.

Piensa en su rostro, en sus ojos llorosos, en el rictus de dolor marcando sus delicadas facciones. En sus manos pequeñas apretando la documentación que selló sus destinos. Tanto tiempo esperando el momento en el que lo haría caer de su pedestal, rompiendo esa molesta superioridad, dejándolo ver como la patética criatura que siempre ha sido.

Es lamentable que no sienta el placer que siempre le ha producido acabar con alguien, destruir el orgullo y dignidad de algún borrego.

Porque esta humillación le sabe a cenizas.

Se lleva el vaso a la frente, sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza sumarse a la palpitación en su mejilla. Escucha el carruaje de su hermana partir y frunce el ceño.

Si perder el afecto de Mischa es el precio de esta maquinación, quizás no valió la pena. Recuerda las palabras de Will, diciéndole que le habría vendido la propiedad. Tal vez debió poner más esfuerzo en esa empresa y no obsesionarse con destruirlo.

Deja el whisky en la mesa, llevándose las manos al rostro, respirando profundo. Detrás de sus párpados solo ve ojos azules empapados en lágrimas, solo escucha su sollozo, su declaración de amor.

Trata de recordar otros momentos; en su oficina, en el río, en la calle. Aquí, conversando, acompañándose en el silencio. Pero todo es perturbado por la nueva memoria, por la desazón en el cuerpo del omega, por su agrio olor a desesperación.

-

-

-

No ve a Will al día siguiente, ni al próximo. El omega lo evita con habilidad, comiendo en su habitación donde hasta mantiene a su perro.

Al cuarto día es visitado por su presencia, en la sala. Su rostro luce demacrado y su cuerpo pequeño, sosteniéndose como si estuviera herido.

—Quiero que me expliques bien esto. Qué es lo que esperas que ocurra de aquí en adelante —le pide Will, sin mirarlo a los ojos, tan similar a sus primeros encuentros.

Hannibal se levanta, imitando su comportamiento anterior, cuando solo se sentaba después de que el omega se acomodara. Pero Will sigue de pie, mirada en la ventana, brazos cruzados y dedos tronando en sus bíceps.

—Podrías tomar asiento —murmura y el omega se deja caer en su silla, incómodo.

Sentándose de nuevo, cree justo revelar su maquinación al ver el rostro de Will volverse más insondable, sus ojos melancólicos, así que empieza a hablar.

Cuando termina su historia, la cabeza de Will luce casi cabizbaja y cuando habla su voz sale en un hilo—. No tengo nada, Hannibal, ni un centavo guardado —se lleva una pálida y temblorosa mano a la frente—. No lo creí necesario. Soy tan imbécil —susurra poniendo finalmente ambas palmas en su cara.

La incómoda sensación que lo ha acompañado, esa molestia en su pecho, vuelve hacerse presente y le hace rehuir verlo—. Podrías seguir trabajando en la oficina. No he mentido cuando te he dicho que te considero inteligente. Creo que eres el único capaz de finalizar el negocio ferroviario.

Will vuelve a poner sus manos en sus rodillas, su rostro preocupado—. Tengo mi utilidad —sostiene, sus nudillos lucen blancos—. Supongo que ya no es necesario que nos veamos con la misma frecuencia, me imagino que se trata de un alivio.

La cara del omega parece apretarse, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza—. ¿Y la gente? —su voz se corta, se lleva una mano a la boca, como si tratara de ahogar lo que siente—, ¿qué le digo a Beverly? Ellos sabrán y tú querrás volver a tu vida.

Hannibal se levanta, por unos segundos el incuestionable deseo de arrodillarse junto a él, de tomar sus manos y tranquilizarlo lo embarga, su inútil instinto tratando de gobernarlo. Pero ahoga la necesidad—. No creo que sea necesario, por algo no te presenté en mis círculos, y mis relaciones están en Londres, Will, difícilmente alguien haría una escena. Nuestro matrimonio ni siquiera fue anunciado en los periódicos, créeme, dudo que a alguien le importe.

Pero sus palabras no calman a Will, cuya boca se aprieta más, al igual que las manos en sus rodillas—. Por supuesto —afirma, cabeceando con lentitud y parándose—. Esto solo ha sido una farsa, nada que afecte tu vida real.

Hannibal no responde, solo lo ve salir cerrando con suavidad la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La angustia se viene heavyyyy para ambos: Will en el fondo del sufrimiento y Hannibal manejando sentirse como la mierda mientras sigue en negación.  
Mis babys, una consulta, les interesaría que hubiera más smut mientras siguen en esta fase? o lo prefieren para cuando ya se reconcilien hacia el final (porque sí, soy incapaz de los finales tristes).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué tal, mis amores! Les traigo una rápida actualización. Al final habrá y no habrá smut, muy gato de schrodinger nos pusimos. Subiré una historia extra a Gastando Tiempo con la resolución amatoria qué se que les encantará jajaja
> 
> Mientras, acompáñenme a ver esta triste historia: capítulo "cómo arruino mi vida by Hannibal Lecter"

Es impresionante la sensación de extrañar a alguien, por muy indeseada que sea la persona.

Hannibal la nota cuando se da cuenta que guarda comentarios para Will sobre su día, acerca de algo que vio o que se le ocurrió, ya que se ha acostumbrado a escuchar sus opiniones, su análisis perspicaz. Siempre listo para decir las cosas como son, aunque eso signifique aclarar que el señor Turquin, promisorio diputado del distrito, es un "vejete pervertido, con solo mirarlo lo sé, Hannibal".

Luego recuerda que el omega no le habla, que lo evita y que no ha vuelto a posar sus ojos azules en él. Lo más cerca es mirarle la nariz, las cejas, y en caso que se dé el contacto, nunca dura más que unos segundos.

Lo ve jugar con Winston antes de salir temprano en la mañana hacia su oficina. Lo escucha en la cocina durante las noches, buscando su cena. Se detiene con fuerza para no seguirlo, para no llamar su nombre al saber que no tiene nada que decir.

Peor, lo observa en sus sueños, en sus pensamientos, acostado en la cama. En la memoria de su cuerpo dulce y tibio, el temblor de su espalda, la humedad en su entrepierna y sus suaves gemidos. Su voz cargada de ese incondicional amor que logró conseguir tras horas y horas de una planificada conquista.

A veces sueña con lo que pudo ser: Will todo ojos preciosos, encantado, abrazado a sus hombros, gimiendo.

Entregarse a amarlo.

Pero despierta con la disonancia de lo que es la realidad y lo que realmente ocurrió; solamente pensando en sus nervios, en el olor de su vergüenza, en dejarlo solo entre sus sábanas.

Casi siente que es mejor que esto sea así, que Will lo ignore.

Pero también desea que lo confronte, que le grite, que le saque en cara el dolor que le produjo.

Pero debió esperar esta reacción, al igual que su silencio al guardarse la verdad sin publicitarla siquiera a su mejor amiga. Un alma introvertida y tan deseosa de afecto como la del omega nunca habría respondido con violencia, solo en caso de que el sufrimiento le correspondiera otro. Siendo solo él, por supuesto que interiorizó el dolor. La culpa.

Es esa sensación de extrañarlo la que lo lleva a encontrarlo, finalmente. Por lo que se dice es una coincidencia, tras llegar de una tertulia con otros alfas, se lo topa en el pasillo minutos después de arribar de su oficina.

—Will —lo llama, deteniéndolo al lado de la escalera.

El omega mira su pañuelo marrón, parando su rápida caminata. Hannibal busca la razón de haber dicho su nombre, una excusa para sostener su presencia. Su mirada se ilumina cuando continúa—. Quería consultarte por los trenes, sobre las novedades que tienes con el señor Crawford. Por favor.

Tras unos segundos de reticencia, Will asiente y Hannibal los guía a su oficina, sintiendo la tensión y deseando tocarlo; su mano, su brazo, su rostro. Solo le queda hacer un puño para contener el estúpido querer.

—Ya firmamos con la empresa constructora y el préstamo también está listo para que compren los materiales, así que en unos meses deberíamos tener, oficialmente, el primer eslabón de vías —explica Will mirando por la ventana, tocando con dedos lentos la cortina.

Hannibal sonríe—. Es una fantástica noticia, no me habría esperado menos de tu labor.

El omega se gira molesto, ojos nuevamente en su pañuelo—. No es necesario que me estés alabando por que sí, Hannibal. De hecho, preferiría que no lo hicieras. Si me tuvieras aunque sea un mínimo de respeto no lo harías.

La sonrisa se desvanece mientras que la molestia en su abdomen se multiplica. Quiere decirle que no es una mentira, que, pese a todo, siempre lo ha tenido en alta estima profesional. Pero la postura de Will, frágil y herida, lo calla.

Quiere conversar con él, escuchar sus opiniones y sus insultos. Verlo reír tapándose la boca, con esa tierna timidez.

Pero antes de que pueda hallar el camino para reanudar el diálogo, el omega abandona la ventana y se larga, solo una despedida seca antes de dejarlo inmerso en su soledad.

* * *

Si Will pudiera explicar cómo se siente diría que entumecido.

Trata de continuar con su rutina, por rota que esté, fingiendo que nada ha cambiado, pero incluso Beverly no le cree, sospecha que algo está terriblemente mal (no es capaz de decirle la verdad, de revelarle la naturaleza de su matrimonio con Hannibal. De abrir las puertas para que también se culpe por este hoyo en el que Will se metió solo).

¿Cómo explicar lo que ocurre? Qué cometió el mayor error de su vida, que le entregó su maltrecho corazón a una persona que no solo no lo ama, sino que buscó su perdición desde el primer momento. A un hombre cuyo objetivo era humillarlo, a quien le dio su cuerpo y su amor, todo tan indigno en la balanza.

De verdad que trata, pero le es imposible no pensar en cada cita, en cada palabra, buscando la falsedad en el afecto, obsesionándose con examinar todo y repetirse ¿Hannibal querría besarlo? ¿Habrá sido un sacrificio el tocarlo?

Creía conocerlo. A la persona dentro de las versiones de _dandy_, de conde, de alfa. Al artista lleno de inteligencia, de humor, de libertad. A esa oscuridad palpitante. Creía leer más allá de su imagen, a su genuino ser, las capas y capas fascinantes que componen su persona.

Fue tan idiota.

Sabía desde el inicio que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Por algo sus dudas que, sin embargo, fueron abandonadas ante la mínima señal de cariño, de que pudiera haber alguien que quisiera llamarlo suyo.

Vuelca todo su esfuerzo en los trenes, en apurar como sea el inicio de la construcción. El resto del tiempo lo pasa buscando soluciones, algo que lo aleje para siempre de este lugar. Maldice todo: el haber aceptado el cortejo, el haberse venido hasta acá con el duque. El no haber vendido cuando pudo, evitando toda esta pesadilla.

Mientras, Hannibal parece aburrirse del nuevo estatus quo porque lo busca, fingiendo de nuevo interés, como si Will estuviera dispuesto a cometer los mismos errores. El alfa trata de retomar sus conversaciones y de provocar el diálogo entre ellos, como si su visión no reabriera heridas en su corazón que nunca dejarán de sangrar.

Lo peor es no poder odiarlo, por mucho que ha tratado. Que pese a todo lo ame, incluso a está versión marchita y que goza con la destrucción.

Lo peor es no haber sido suficiente. En recordar las palabras de Mischa en la discusión que escuchó, porque debe haber algo tan mal con él para no haber logrado que Hannibal sí lo amara. Siempre ha sabido que así es; desde que nació y su padre le prohibió los vestidos, los carruajes; desde que entendió que el ser amado no estaba en su destino.

Pero es débil y está tan enamorado. Pareciera que en su sangre está escrito su sentimentalismo, porque cuando Hannibal le sirve una copa de cognac, de su favorito, acepta luego de rechazar la ofrenda por meses.

No cruza su mirada. Le es imposible ya que solo trae a superficie la vergüenza que siente desde que durmieron juntos. Pero sí lo escucha, comentando aquí y allá, tratando de no verse afectado, temeroso de este nuevo juego que emprendió Hannibal sin saber cuál es su meta después de haberle quitado todo.

Y nada de eso importa al final. Porque Will debe ser masoquista para desear aún la compañía del alfa, hacerlo reír y escuchar su voz. 

—Podríamos ir a Londres unos días —dice una tarde Hannibal, mientras juegan ajedrez.

Will mueve su pieza, calculando que ganará con facilidad—. No tengo negocios allá, ya mandé toda la documentación necesaria para los trenes.

Lo ve sonreír de reojo—. Pero hay tanto que podrías ver en la ciudad. Me habías dicho que solo se quedaron dos días con el duque, antes de viajar hasta acá.

—Claro, era innecesario más tiempo —responde, inquieto.

—Me gustaría mostrarte los museos —comenta el alfa, avanzando con un peón—, estoy seguro de que te encantarían.

¿Quiere fingir que son un matrimonio o lo pasaría por su secretario? Niega con la cabeza—. No creo que esté hecho para ese tipo de cosas, no van conmigo —replica escueto, ojos fijos en el tablero.

Hannibal guarda silencio y su voz suena suave cuando vuelve a hablar—. Por supuesto.

-

-

-

Jack Crawford es un alfa alto y tiene unas de esas presencias que comandan el espacio donde se encuentra. Más cuando está feliz, como ocurre en estos momentos.

—En cinco meses empezará la instalación. ¡Un éxito! —exclama, tras darle un fuerte apretón de manos.

Will no puede no contagiarse y sonreír—. Así lo creo —coincide pero luego saca a relucir el pragmatismo que siempre lo acompaña—, pero serán al menos cinco años para el desarrollo de la estación, señor Crawford.

El alfa hace un gesto con la mano de _sí, sí,_ y responde—: Pero eso es lo normal. El tema acá es que conseguimos un contrato bastante grato y que con el inicio de la construcción nuestro comercio se revitalizará porque llegaran todos los negocios que querrán aprovechar la futura conexión. Bendigo el día en que el duque lo trajo, señor Graham —afirma.

—Pamplinas —murmura un poco sobrecogido—, es lo que se esperaba de mi puesto administrando la inmensa propiedad. Habría sido un desperdicio no estudiar este negocio.

—Pamplinas sus palabras, ya tendré que darle mis felicitaciones al conde Lecter de haberlo tomado como su esposo. Además, mi querida Bella siempre le ha tenido a usted mucha estima —se detiene unos momentos para agregar—. Todavía no entiendo su negación para visitarnos a cenar.

Por supuesto que no, como si tuviera la idea de abrirse a salir con Hannibal a algún lado. Cualquier deseo es eso, mero deseo, imposible en la realidad.

Charla un rato agradable con el alfa sobre el futuro del pueblo, y cuando Crawford se va, sacándole la promesa de, al menos, analizar su invitación, Will sube hasta su antiguo dormitorio, sentándose en la cama sin usar. En cinco meses más será también el aniversario de su matrimonio, un año de esta parodia de “juntos hasta la muerte” que contrajo.

No cree ser capaz de durar más tiempo, de esperar a ver pasar los años, de la tensión hasta cuando Hannibal lo deje para retomar su vida en Londres, sus relaciones románticas. O la persistente tortura de sentarse cerca de él; poder olerlo, escucharlo, amarlo jodidamente tanto.

No.

Pero hace unas semanas que en su mente se arma una solución, dolorosa pero servible a estas alturas: puede que todo lo que el duque le heredó ya no sea suyo, pero aún tiene ciertas pertenencias mucho más viejas que su amistad con Lancaster; posesiones que ha guardado consigo mismo, incapaz de separarse de estas.

Hasta ahora.

Y es que mientras su padre detestaba su naturaleza, su madre, al menos antes de perderla cuando aún ni sabía escribir, siempre quiso tener un omega y lo mimó hasta su partida. Y cuando Will dejó la casa familiar, con solo dos maletas en sus manos y recién cumpliendo los 21 años, se llevó entre sus artilugios un preciado regalo de su progenitora.

Se pone de pie y levanta el colchón, sacando desde debajo una pequeña caja de mármol con un candado dorado. La acaricia con suavidad y con la llave en su bolsillo la abre. Dentro, observa las finas joyas que heredó de oro y rubí, un collar y unos aros para un omega de la más alta clase, obsequio de su madre cuando cumplió el año de edad. Su más preciado presente y lo único característico de su dinámica que su padre le permitió tener. En 30 años nunca las usó, ni siquiera en su boda, siempre sintiéndose incapaz de hacerlas relucir, esperando por un momento donde valiera la pena.

Ahora, las toca delicadamente, viendo en ellas la única forma de salvarse, pensando que estas cosas no están hechas para alguien como él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entro a trabajar el lunes una vez más. ¿Por qué no podemos vivir en un mundo donde se nos pague por existir?
> 
> Espero actualizar y finalizar la historia durante la semana, que tengo listo un oneshot de Efecto Mariposa, sobre cuando se van a vivir juntos nuestros amores, y otros fics en cola, esperando mi atención.
> 
> Lxs quierooooo


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plan de Will y su resolución. Hannibal por fin recibe un balde de agua fría, pero quizás demasiado tarde.

En su vida no existe y nunca ha existido algo como el remordimiento. Es otro de esos inútiles y desgastantes sentimientos de los que siempre se ha burlado.

Más de una vez en sus juegos una de sus presas, amarrada por sus propios vicios, empezó a balbucear sobre su culpabilidad, incapacitándose a sí misma y provocando su caída con más rapidez.

Aun así, cada día despierta diciéndose que lo que sucede en su interior no tiene relación a esas debilidades. Que sus deseos por cruzar sus ojos con los azules de Will, verdes bajo el sol; de volver a sentirlo entre sus brazos, la suavidad de su piel, la humedad de su entrepierna, el calor de sus mejillas; de apreciar su belleza, su inteligencia y ese especial encanto; son meras necesidades físicas tras convivir casi un año con él.

Porque ya no queda mucho de los primeros meses de su apatía, de Will evitándolo con tanto esfuerzo. Ahora conversan en las noches, imágenes casi calcadas de sus jornadas de cortejo.

Salvo que Will no le dirige miradas directas y porque las pocas veces que ha hecho un intento por tocar su mano, el omega se encoge en sí mismo.

Pero nada de eso importa. Tiene todo lo que siempre ha querido: su propiedad recuperada; una próxima estación de trenes, valorizando por fin a este maldito pueblo; y a Will, junto a él, entregándole cierto tipo de amistad.

Después de que inaugure la construcción de la vía pretende volver a Londres, quedarse unos días ahí. Descansar de estos confusos meses y retomar más de alguna cercanía con las betas y los omega que dejó. Porque eso también ha sido un problema, desde que consumió el matrimonio no ha vuelto a tener sexo, paralizado por fuerza mayor en este horrible lugar donde no hay nadie de valor. Congelado en los recurrentes sueños en los que solo su esposo lo satisface, lo desgarra entre sentimientos y pasión.

Y si cada noche se duerme pensando en que nada de lo que siente se relaciona con las acusaciones de Mischa de que Will ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado, bueno. Eso es un tema molesto de examinar.

Demasiado complejo.

-

-

-

Si hay días fastidiosos, los de esta semana han sido atroces. No ha podido conversar con Will, quien se encuentra ocupado con los preparativos para la inauguración, yendo de acá para allá con el alcalde Crawford, afinando detalles.

El otro horror ha sido que mañana será su aniversario y sin control de sus facultades le compró un obsequio. La última vez que hizo algo así fue durante su cortejo: plumas para sus anzuelos, lápices para su trabajo. Ahora, en un cajón de su escritorio miente un exquisito pañuelo de cuello elaborado con seda de color turquesa y bordados calipso.

Recuerda haberse detenido en la pequeña y única tienda de moda omega que hay en el pueblo, viendo la tela en la vitrina. La picazón en sus manos y la visión de Will en ese color, la posible sonrisa al recibir el regalo, fue lo único que le rondó por la cabeza.

Tras comprarlo en un impulso, la recriminación comenzó a perseguir su mente, la estupidez de darle algo así al omega. No sabe qué motivo es mayor, el hecho de que seguramente Will creerá que se está burlando, o la desilusión que él mismo sentirá cuando Will lo rechace.

Así que se lo guarda y pasa toda la bendita inaguración pensando en su aniversario, en sí podría o no hacer algún gesto. Saluda y recibe felicitaciones, se encarga de cortar la cinta roja donde se levantan los cimentos de la futura vía, corazón apretándosele porque debería haber sido Will con la tijera. Pero su esposo luce contento entre las congratulaciones del alcalde Crawford y otros políticos, incluso comerciantes.

Cuando llegan a la mansión las mejillas de Will aún lucen sonrojadas y la leve sonrisa no ha dejado su boca. Para su pesar, lo encuentra precioso.

(Quiere verlo siempre así, tener la capacidad de mantenerlo como lo hace en el papel, su rostro contento).

Pero no es hasta que cree que se separarán en las escaleras que Will lo detiene—. Tenemos que hablar. Debo ir a buscar algo a mi dormitorio, pero vuelvo en unos segundos.

Las palabras hacen que su pecho se retuerza, más que de costumbre, y camina hacia la sala donde espera al omega, sentado en silencio.

—Hannibal —comienza Will al entrar, un portafolio gris en sus manos, una mueca incómoda en su rostro—. Cuando me explicaste tu maquinación al casarte conmigo me diste a entender que podríamos continuar esta farsa hasta el negocio de los trenes, ¿recuerdas?

Hannibal cabecea, viéndolo sentarse en su silla. Will imita su acción, apretando la carpeta—. Y hoy se concretó —susurra y por primera vez en un año, sus preciosos ojos azules se posan con firmeza en él por unos segundos. 

—No entiendo —contesta, petrificado en su puesto.

—Echaré de menos este pueblo, pero no a ti —contesta Will con seguridad—. No quiero pensar más en ti, Hannibal, ni verte a diario, ni escuchar tu voz —sus palabras salen secas y adoloridas.

—Will —replica, y cree que su voz suena como si saliera de otra persona. Se da cuenta de que sus manos están tan apretadas que sus uñas se entierran en sus palmas.

El omega se levanta y le pasa la carpeta—. Quiero el divorcio, Hannibal —afirma resuelto—, tengo todo listo. Puedes revisar en los papeles de que no me llevo nada y de que te quedas con todo, solo faltando tu firma. Yo mismo iré mañana a formalizarlos.

Hannibal siente el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos, tan similar a cuando se casó, a cuando vio a Will ingresar vestido como un ángel, como la visión de una ninfa. Su boca está reseca y le cuesta responder—. Es ridículo —dice al final, después de varios pausas.

Pero los ojos de Will, tan devotos como siempre, tan heridos como han lucido desde que lo destrozó, están resueltos—. No quiero seguir en este juego. Sé que quieres volver a Londres, retomar tu vida y esta es la perfecta solución.

Aun de pie, el omega le indica la carpeta, pidiéndole con el gesto que la lea, cosa que hace, como si estuviera en un sueño. Revisa los documentos, leyéndolos por encima, sabiendo que Will sería incapaz de hacerle cualquier tipo de daño. Cuando termina cabecea, viéndolo suspirar cansado—. Fírmalos, por favor.

Sus piernas apenas le cooperan para llegar al escritorio, tomando un lápiz de tinta y marcando cada una de las hojas.

Cuando termina, Will recupera la carpeta y como ya es habitual, lo deja solo en su sala, sus pasos haciéndose diminutos hasta salir.

-

-

-

Después, Hannibal languidece, sentado en su diván, copa de vino en mano, ojos en el fuego. Divorcio. El rostro de Will tan parco como siempre, tan derrotado como nunca.

Haber consumado el matrimonio, medida necesaria para poder quedarse con sus posesiones, impide que lo puedan anular. Pero un divorcio arruinará a Will, ambos lo saben. Con su edad, su falta de raíces y de conexiones, terminar su vínculo con un conde importante es una cruz en el ataúd.

Will sabía bien todo eso, pero aun así lo hizo. Con tanta rapidez, como si se hubiese sacado una venda. Con tanta preparación.

(Como si ese riesgo fuera preferente a seguir junto a él. Como si el daño a su reputación fuera solo una molestia frente al dolor que le causó).

Debería estar contento, su propia condena, Will, dándole una salida a esta farsa. Vuelve a poner atención a los pensamientos que lo han mantenido firme durante todo este tiempo y que le indican que tiene todo lo que siempre quiso; que recuperó sus terrenos, su herencia firme; y que su futuro es inmenso. Deshacerse de Will abrirá el abanico de relaciones que dejó dormir, las damas betas y los caballeros omegas que podría desposar mientras vuelve a sus queridos juegos.

Aprieta el cristal en su mano y con la otra se tapa los ojos, sintiéndolos picar. Detrás de los párpados ve a Will; su mirada en él después de tanto tiempo, cara impávida pero lleno de amor.

No debió enamorarlo y menos aún, casarlo.

Will tenía razón, le habría vendido el terreno al final, fue innecesario todo lo demás. Se detiene ahí, incapaz de seguir esa línea mental, acobardado de lo que se encontrará detrás de ese velo.

Piensa en otorgarle una dote. En que querrá volver a su residencia original en el pueblo, separándose completamente. Se plantea ofrecerle seguir trabajando para él; haciéndose cargo de sus cuentas, de los trenes.

Finalmente se duerme en el diván, sin ánimo de afrontar la realidad.

-

-

-

El cuerpo le duele cuando despierta, incómodo por la posición en la que pasó la noche. Sale como un fantasma, encontrándose con el hecho de que Will partió al centro comunal y que ya debe estar legalizando su divorcio.

Se baña y se viste lleno de apatía, molesto con el mundo, con Will. Incluso con Mischa, por instalarle tanta estupidez en su cabeza.

(Solo piensa en que los remordimientos y que arrepentirse no están hecho para él. Que ha pasado mucho y ha hecho tanto.

No se deja avanzar en esa línea de pensamientos).

Al regresar Will, su rostro luce en paz, como si de verdad se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Hannibal lo sigue hasta su dormitorio, incapaz de esperarlo a que baje a la sala—. Podrías trabajar para mí —le dice, ingresando y viéndolo sentarse en su cama. Recordando la última vez que estuvo aquí, la frialdad de sus acciones.

Los labios del omega se aprietan—. Por dios, trabajando para ti ¿eso no se vería estúpido?

—Bien lo hiciste con el duque —responde molesto.

Will pone los ojos en blanco—. Y bien sabes que eso fue diferente, no era su exesposo —respira profundo, sus manos en sus rodillas—. Hannibal, ya tengo un plan para lo que haré. Con esto —continúa, señalando la carpeta que contiene la copia del divorcio—, estoy listo.

Hannibal traga fuerte, su corazón late rápido y las manos le sudan. Estaba seguro de que Will aceptaría—, ¿qué harás?

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en los labios del omega, mostrando los puntos en las comisuras, tan bonita como siempre—. Volveré a América —responde.

Y es como si faltara aire en la habitación. Hannibal no entiende qué pasa, qué sucede con él (o entiende demasiado). Es la conclusión original de su plan y su mayor objetivo, sin necesidad de que hiciera algo más. Asiente, mudo, fingiendo comprender, por supuesto—. Tú antiguo hogar.

Will se encoge de hombros y se levanta, guardando la carpeta en una maleta y haciendo que se dé cuenta de que el dormitorio está casi vacío, todo empaquetado—. Creo que mi aventura europea duró demasiado, más de lo que me fue bueno.

Hannibal se lleva las manos hacia atrás, tratando de controlar cada uno de los impulsos con los que ha luchado desde que entró por primera vez hace ya tanto a la oficina del omega, encontrándose con su rostro malhumorado, su sequedad, su ímpetu. Asiente en calma y con una fácil despedida se va de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras, necesitando tanto el aire.

No sabe cómo es que llega hasta los establos, montando uno de sus caballos y partiendo, sin rumbo, con algo explotando en su interior. El camino que toma lo lleva hasta el bosque que le enseñó Will, hasta las piedras que guían hacia el río donde lo besó por primera vez; cuando tomó su bello rostro entre las manos, no pudiendo aguantarse la necesidad de poseer con delicadeza sus labios, acongojado por su inocencia, por los sentimientos que despertó en él.

Se baja del animal, hundiendo sus rodillas en el agua, inerte ante el barro, mirando solo la pureza del líquido, reflejando su rostro torturado.

Porque siempre ha sabido que pasa con él.

Porque ha preferido mantenerse ignorante.

Demasiado temeroso de dar marcha atrás, sabiendo lo imposible que habría sido recuperarlo: sus acciones eran injustificables. Incapaz de vivir con esa verdad, con perderlo.

(Fue al salir de su dormitorio tras tomarlo. Quedándose afuera de la puerta, paralizado por el deseo de volver a entrar; de abrazarlo como debería, besar su boca y amarlo como siempre lo ha merecido. Retornar su devoción.

Pero sintió el sonido de sus sollozos tras la madera. El olor abochornado de su vergüenza y de su confusión.

Se acostó con la nariz saturada de ese aroma, con la memoria de su llanto.

Y tras mirar por la ventana y luego verlo entrar esa mañana, supo que Will se había dado cuenta de que había algo horriblemente mal. En el temblor de sus manos, en su voz ronca. Supo que solo quedaba continuar, confesar su planificación, seguir adelante con sus objetivos originales.

Porque Will no podría perdonar su falta y su mentira.

Hay cosas que son irreparables y ni todo el pegamento del mundo puede volver a unir una taza tan rota).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will empoderado y salvándose solo es mi bebé. Me imagino la cara de Hannibal como la de Pikachu sorprendido cuando se entera del divorcio y luego, pa peor, de que volverá a América jajaja  
Creo que el próximo cap también será POV de hannibae y de ahí volvemos con nuestro bebé y su aventura en América (y Beverly!). (También creo que serán como 15 capítulos jejeje)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal contempla la ausencia de Will y la trata de superar en Londres, con absenta, pero nada es suficiente. Eso sí, toma grandes decisiones.

Son solo tres días los que Will se toma antes de partir. Hannibal cree que los ocupa para poner las cuentas que maneja a disposición de otros contadores y también para despedirse de su amiga Beverly y el alcalde Crawford. 

En su caso, solo tiene una cena deliciosa que él mismo se encarga de preparar, un pescado al horno con papas en salsa inglesa, un favorito de Will. Pero pese a que la comida es agradable, la instancia se siente tensa y Will casi no le dirige la palabra. Piensa que le dedicó más horas a decirle adiós a cada uno de los empleados antes que a él (y tampoco es como si se crea capaz de buscarlo, atado por tantos sentimientos que nunca ha experimentado, inquietudes que lo agobian e impiden que pueda hablarle).

El día que Will se va, se queda en su oficina viendo por la ventana el carruaje marchar y escuchando los suspiros tristes de sus trabajadores tras la partida del omega y de su perro.

Pasa la semana encerrado, saliendo solo a montar su caballo para ir al río y quedarse horas ahí, recordando sus citas con Will, las horas de pesca en las que siempre fracasó. Participa de las tertulias con otros alfas de alcurnia en silencio, contestando sobre su divorcio con un mero encogimiento de hombros, incapaz de decir lo que planeaba en un momento (“así son los omegas, criaturas nefastas”).

Pero todo parece perdido. Hannibal no tiene la voluntad para sentir placer por nada y caminar por la finca o cualquier otra parte del estado de Townsend solo le hace pesar el cuerpo y maldecir. Ni todas las hectáreas ni estaciones de ferrocarriles, ni siquiera las herencias, valen la pena frente a la ausencia de la compañía que tanto añora.

Tras tres semanas de esta inmensa melancolía, culpa y desamor, decide viajar a Londres y ver si puede sanarse al recuperar su antigua vida. Si logra un momento de paz en donde no sea perseguido por ojos azules brillantes y llenos de cariño. 

El viaje le toma apenas un día y la capital se encuentra igual de fría y nublada que siempre, tan llena de algarabía. Su propiedad en la avenida principal luce como la dejó: en perfecto mantenimiento de parte de sus empleados. La primera noche se entrega a un recorrido bohemio; consumiendo opio y bañándose en absenta, mintiendo entre las piernas de lo mejor que el dinero le puede ofrecer.

Despierta en su cama con dolor de cabeza y el persistente pensamiento de cómo estará Will: si habrá encontrado su antiguo empleo, dónde y cómo estará viviendo. Si quizás adoptará a más perros como siempre ha sido su sueño. Cualquier tranquilidad que logró en la noche lo abandona.

No puede seguir así.

Visita a Bedelia Du Murier, quien fue lo más cercano a una futura esposa que pudo tener hace ya más de una década. Igual de irreal que él, adicta a juegos mentales con alfas y betas mediocres, situaciones que tiene el lujo de provocar gracias a vivir de la herencia que recibió de su esposo fallecido.

—A estas alturas, no esperaba tenerte de regreso, mi querido conde —le dice la mujer, su rostro tan bello como siempre, labios finos y ojos de hielo.

—Resolví mis asuntos en Townsend. Volvió a ser mía —contesta parco y aprovecha de acariciar su mejilla, besándole la boca mientras se sientan en el elegante diván rojo que tiene la beta en su apartamento.

Sin embargo, y pese a que nunca han tenido problemas en mantener su affair, Bedelia después de unos minutos se le corre, mirándolo impávida, ojos fijos en su cara—. Pero algo ocurrió —plantea, su perspicacia digna de los mejores alienistas.

—Nada de interés.

—Lo suficiente como para que lo trates de ocultar, Hannibal —responde con lo que puede ser sorna en el fondo de su voz. Su encanto ante la debilidad ajena.

Trata de besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez es él quien se aleja. Sin absenta, sin sustancias, no puede continuar: solo quiere a Will Graham y a nadie más.

Se separa y se lleva la cabeza a las manos, demasiado desesperado como para que le importe verse así ante una persona como Bedelia.

Pero la beta lo mira con asombro en sus facciones—. ¿El león cayó ante un cordero? —pregunta incrédula.

Hannibal no puede más que contarle todo, aquí, en el lugar menos esperado.

Se confiesa como no lo ha hecho nunca; habla de Will, de su atracción al verlo sentado en su escritorio; de sus ansías por su cercanía, su cortejo; y sus cientos de malditas excusas. Su negación y las mentiras a sí mismo, sus maquinaciones y desvelos, su planificación y golpe.

Revela los dolores y el amor. El sufrimiento al ver la destrucción que causó.

Se saca el corazón que pensaba no existía porque Bedelia puede entenderlo, es un monstruo como él.

Cuando termina, sintiéndose tan hueco como siempre, la mujer solo le dice—. ¿Y qué haces acá? ¿No deberías estar en Virginia, llorándole a tu amor?

Y Hannibal se congela porque no es una idea que no ha contemplado, es solo que la detiene por la seguridad de que Will nunca lo perdonará.

—Pero necesitas pedírselo, no por ti, sino que porque se lo debes —contesta Bedelia a su planteamiento, ojos serios—. Sino, nunca lograrás cerrar el capítulo para ambos. Él necesita saberlo.

-

-

-

Aunque trata de seguir adelante, pareciera que todo perdió su sabor o, al contrario, solo le recuerdan la ausencia de Will, las cosas que podría haberle mostrado y enseñado. Su estancia en Londres que sería de dos semanas apenas y dura siete días, volviendo a Townsend como si el pequeño pueblo, la finca y toda la propiedad fueran su única conexión con lo que pudo haberlo hecho feliz: de igual manera una condena como una bendición.

Necesita saber de Will, es lo único que lo motiva.

Pero solo tiene la información de que volvía a Virginia pero nada respecto a dónde vivirá o lo que estará haciendo. Sabe que Beverly Katz está al día con lo que sucedió (recuerda su encuentro en la calle y el griterío furioso al que lo sometió la joven beta) pero sería la última persona en el mundo en entregarle los datos que necesita.

Así es cómo se encuentra sentado en la oficina de Jack Crawford.

—No sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes dos, pero conozco al señor Graham —le dice el alfa, juzgándolo—, y no creo que haya sido culpa de él su divorcio.

Hannibal cabecea, sin tener que fingir la congoja—. Cometí graves errores personales que no puedo confesarle. Pero es mi gran deseo poder contactar a Will, poder hacerle ver mi arrepentimiento.

—Si el señor Graham no le envió sus datos de contacto, entonces no entiendo por qué debería de entregárselos yo cuando está claro que no es lo que quiere —contesta Crawford impasible.

—Por favor —replica sin vergüenza—, he buscado la información pero no sé de ningún Graham que dé con Will, quien me imagino, debió arribar recién por estos días al continente.

Pero el alcalde mueve en negación su cabeza—. Conocí a Will cuando llegó con el duque —dice, utilizando por primera vez su nombre de pila—. Una criatura callada y malhumorada, siempre muy justa y dulce. Cuando usted comenzó a cortejarlo creí que por fin había encontrado su pedacito de cielo como dice mi esposa. Puede que no sepa lo que ocurrió, pero sí sé que usted le rompió el corazón.

Hannibal baja su vista hacia su regalo. No puede sostenerle la mirada.

—A menos que sea el señor Graham quien me pide contactarlo, no accederé a su petición, conde Lecter —finaliza con resolución Crawford.

Y Hannibal no puede más que irse ante esa despedida.

-

-

-

A sus visitas al bosque se suma la construcción de la estación. Aunque siempre ha sabido que Will puso mucho trabajo y empeño en el negocio, abandonando algunas de las cuentas históricas de Lancaster para volcarse por completo en el éxito de esa empresa, no es hasta que observa los trabajos y nota cosas, desde la seguridad de los obreros a los planos de ingeniería, que entiende el esfuerzo de su omega.

Entiende que lo obligó a abandonar todo esto, arrinconándolo en un solo movimiento de sacrificio.

Empieza a cambiar mientras transcurren los meses. Su naturaleza le impide empatizar con todos, pero decide dejar sus juegos, ya inapetentes. Decide no arruinar más vidas, viendo en sus víctimas el rostro de Will.

Le escribe a Mischa, reconociendo su sabiduría y pidiéndole perdón. Pone: me equivoqué. Pone: lo amo tanto que me desgarra. Pone: no sé cómo seguir adelante.

_“Mi querido hermano”_, dice la carta que recibe. _“Creí que eras incapaz de esta evolución, un monolito lleno de placeres destructivos, pero veo que el señor Graham te cambió. Él te ama, no sé si sea capaz de retomar tus afectos pero sí merece saber de tu expiación”_.

El mismo consejo de Bedelia.

Pero por más que lo intenta, el señor Crawford se niega a ayudarlo.

(Es algo que paralelamente lo reconforta, saber que Will tiene gente que quiera protegerlo).

Es en su oficina, terminándose el cognac del omega, divagando entre uno de los tantos momentos donde pudo cambiar el curso de sus actos, que se le ocurre qué podría convencer al alcalde de entregarle el contacto de Will.

—Es un negocio millonario el que estaría entregando —afirma Crawford al día siguiente, mirándolo con seriedad.

Hannibal se encoge de hombros. ¿Cuánto importa al final la propiedad Townsend? No es como si perdiera su mansión, que está bajo el nombre de su familia, y tampoco las ganancias de su título y de los negocios que tiene en su país y acá, en Inglaterra.

Entregar en comodato Townsend es la máxima señal de rechazo que puede mostrar hacia sus acciones previas. Su meta original, sus planes por conseguir el estado, nada de eso valió la pena tras perder a Will. Hace semanas que saber que poseer todo esto solo le duele más.

—Señor Crawford —contesta sincero—, me importa muy poco sentir esa pérdida si con esto consigo que Will me hable. Entiendo su negativa a entregarme su contacto para que pueda escribirle, me comporté como un imbécil. Pero necesito desde el fondo de mi corazón poder explicarle el cambio de rumbo de mi vida y su importancia en esto.

El alcalde lo mira casi impresionado—. ¿Me está diciendo que abandonará el estado y las futuras ganancias de la estación por su exposo?

—Le digo que nada de eso tiene valor para mí cuando mi único tesoro se encuentra al otro lado del mundo.

Tras unos segundos de un silencio agónico, Crawford suspira, moviendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacando un papel—. Espero no equivocarme en esto —asegura, entregándole una hoja—, y no lo estoy haciendo por la propiedad que entregará, que sin duda será un ahorro de inversión, sino porque lo veo realmente desesperado.

Hannibal cabecea incapaz de contestar cualquier cosa y solo pudiendo observar los datos en el papel: la dirección postal de Will Graham en Virginia.

Ahora solo queda escribirle y pedirle a los cielos recibir una respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?!! Siento que Hanni es muy de quitarle el juguete al pequeño Will y cuando lo ve llorando se lo devuelve (acaso no lo hizo con Abigail... maldito caníbal sádico jajaja)  
Estoy pensando en la serie que hice ir poniendo algunos ficlets de escenas que sentía me mataban un poco el flow de la historia como el cumpleaños de Will, alguno de sus celos, Hannibal con otros alfas en una tertulia, la confrontación entre Beverly y Hannibal, etc. Díganme qué les parece y cuál les gustaría leer más.  
Nos leemos mañana mis amores! (y al final entré a trabajar y no fue tan malooo, muy de colegio cuando se acaba el verano y regresas a clases pero ves a tus compas de siempre y es maravilloso jajaja)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal envía su carta y, por fin, sabemos algo de Will.

Pasa dos días tratando de redactar la carta.

En el primer borrador puso a disposición su corazón y todas las palabras con las que puede hablar de su arrepentimiento. Pero no fue sino hasta terminarla que se dio cuenta de lo vacío que es pedir perdón a través de una misiva, lo frío de tal curso de acción.

El segundo intento se enfocó en hablar solo de Townsend y del futuro de la finca y la propiedad; de la decisión de entregar el estado en comodato al consejo comunal, quienes serán los dueños de la estación de trenes. Se encargó de contar las novedades de la construcción y de los avances que ha habido en los negocios en los últimos meses. Todo demasiado superfluo e impersonal.

Pero ahora, con nervios moviendo su mano, escribe primero unas líneas con las que intenta transmitir su lamento, no así su agonía. Porque si algo ha entendido es que Will no merece cargar con cualquiera de los problemas en los que se metió por culpa de sus propios y atroces errores.

_“Will”_, firma, incapaz de llamarlo por su apellido, demasiado doloroso. _“Tu ausencia es notoria entre estas paredes. La señora Flint se queja de que ninguna de las truchas que cocina es tan sabrosa como las que pescabas. Pero no es solo eso, yo mismo me encuentro contemplando detalles para decírtelos hasta que recuerdo que no estás. Peor porque, siendo sincero, es una situación en la que caí mucho antes de que partieras, en la que choque por mi propia mano._

_Tu presencia es gratamente extrañada por todos, especialmente por mí”._

Se detiene ahí, respirando y parándose un momento. Al volver a tomar asiento continúa: _“Townsend prospera. Se asentará una nueva tienda de moda y otra de tabaquería, ambas ansiosas por la futura estación. Y bueno, creo que algo aprendí de tu esfuerzo y dedicación porque que desde hace unos días es el consejo comunal el nuevo administrador del estado, incluyendo los trenes. Sé que estarás abriendo esos ojos gigantes que tienes y arrugando tu sabia boca, pero debes entender que no creo estar capacitado para liderar este apogeo. Creo también y sinceramente que la propiedad por la que recurrí a ti y armé mi artimaña carece hoy de la significancia que le había otorgado”_.

La tinta parece tiritar en sus últimas palabras. _“Comprendo que se dé el caso que no quieras responder, pero me sería extremadamente grato saber más de ti. El alcalde Crawford, quien te tiene en altísima estima, me ha puesto al corriente, pero no es lo mismo que saber por tu puño y letra._

_Por favor”_.

La envía diciéndose que no espera nada, pero sabe en su corazón de corazones que no es cierto.

Las semanas posteriores las pasa tratando de no pensar en la carta, sabiendo que la distancia con Virginia es suficiente como para tener que esperar al menos un mes su llegada.

Un mes se convierte en dos y luego tres e incluso el gesto de lástima en el rostro de Crawford cuando le pregunta si ha obtenido respuesta, no es nada frente a la desazón que siente al saberse rechazado.

Sabe también que es impresentable sentirse así y que dios, se lo merece tanto. Pero duele, duele mucho, porque nunca antes ha sentido una sensación tan consumidora como lo es amar a Will Graham.

Hasta que ocurre.

Es Jimmy quien le entrega la misiva a primera hora de la mañana. Hannibal la recibe con manos temblorosas y encerrándose en su oficina. Se sienta y la contempla, temeroso de su contenido, de que sea una versión oficial de su rechazo, con Will aclarándole que no quiere saber más saber de él.

La abre con cuidado de no romper ni el sobre ni la hoja, y la respuesta al leerla le genera un mar de sensaciones como solo Wll Graham lo puede causar.

_“Me encuentro bien. Virginia sigue igual de lluviosa como siempre. Winston y yo hallamos alojamiento la primera semana y me parece que podría a buen futuro conseguir el leasing de una propiedad más cerca del bosque”_, dice el inicio escrito en la desordenada pero elegante caligrafía de su omega.

Sus palabras hacia el estado son directas: _“No creí que para ti hubiera algo más importante que Townsend. Pero si es lo que consideras mejor, me alegro. El cambio nunca es negativo, Hannibal, y cada momento puede ser una enseñanza. No negaré mi desconcierto hacia este anuncio que incluso el señor Crawford no me había comentado, pero debo confesar que me siento bien sabiendo que estará en buenas manos”._

Pero es el final, su respuesta hacia su requerimiento, lo que le da esperanzas. _“Aunque no comprendo qué te podría interesar de mis aburridos días en Virginia, no puedo negar que también extraño nuestras conversaciones junto al fuego de tu chimenea._

_Puedes enviarme correspondencia y te contestaré cuando pueda”_.

Claro, no es una aceptación tan favorable, pero es suficiente como para que saque su lápiz, lo llene de tinta y ponga manos a la obra su redacción.

-

-

-

Las cartas se vuelven imprescindibles. Hannibal le escribe dos veces por semana, comentando sobre la propiedad, los clientes. Recontándole historias de su jornada, compartiendo rumores banales y opiniones formadas sobre lo que se le viene a la mente.

Las respuestas son incluso más esperadas, jugando ahí el tiempo que demora en recibirlas, cruzando todo un océano. En la caligrafía desparramada de Will: marcas de tinta en las pausas, esa poesía tan preciada, ese humor tan oscuro y perverso, sacia su ansias de tenerlo cerca, de compartir su compañía y mera presencia.

Cuando lee las líneas y entre líneas esa inocencia ante la vida, con su perro y con la naturaleza. Sus visiones de las personas a la que ya detesta y que no puede ignorar en la biblioteca; sus opiniones políticas sobre la guerra civil; sus pensamientos sobre todo y nada.

Hannibal guarda cada misiva. Con cuidado y respetando el papel las deposita en un baúl debajo de su escritorio, temiendo que la humedad marchite el material.

Ahí también guarda sus dibujos del omega. Will sentado en su oficina, lentes sosteniéndose apenas en su nariz recta, ceño fruncido, trabajando. Otros son de Will en el diván, libro en sus manos y piernas recogidas, una sonrisa suave en su bello rostro. Will concentrado mirando un tablero de ajedrez, o con su boca bien cerrada, molesto.

Y otros… esos otros escondidos, Hannibal se siente patético de verlos, de retocarlos una y otra vez. No se detiene, lápiz en mano, dibujando el rictus de placer en las facciones de Will, oscureciendo sus mejillas en señal de un sonrojo. La piel de sus muslos internos, el calor que bien recuerda de su entrepierna mojada que lo recibió con tanta pasión.

Son sus tesoros. Acompañados por el precioso pañuelo turquesa que nunca trató de regalarle.

Su correspondencia se extiende y Hannibal la siente como si estuviera de nuevo cortejándolo, notando lo ciego que fue al no querer reconocer que nunca se sintió más genuino que cuando estaba con Will. Las cartas le hacen plantearse que todavía podría haber una posibilidad de que lo viera más que como un amigo con quien compartir conversaciones. Pero al final del día es imposible, solo necesita recordar su aroma a vergüenza y desesperación; sus ojos rojos y tan torturados; su omega, creyéndose incapaz de ser amado.

¿Cómo puede reparar eso? Unas simples palabras y reconocimiento no son pegamento.

Es doloroso, no tanto como no tener noticias de él, pero sí lo suficiente como ponerlo melancólico: el saber que perdió para siempre su compañía y su amor. Que nunca podrá recuperar esos momentos.

(Estúpidamente dibuja un retrato miniatura de Will, reminiscente a cómo se veía el día de su boda, a su rostro cuando lo tuve frente suyo, aceptando sus votos. Lo guarda en un pequeño marco que lleva en su bolsillo, siempre.

Nunca creyó que podría llegar a ser tan sentimental).

* * *

La vida en Virginia es igual de aburrida de lo que era antes de que se fuera con el duque. El dinero de sus joyas familiares fue suficiente como para comprar el boleto del barco (incluyendo el de Winston), y pagar la estadía en una pequeña pensión en el centro de la ciudad, la misma donde residía en su primer paso.

Tras conseguir un lugar donde vivir, sin muchas expectativas caminó hacia su antiguo trabajo, la biblioteca ubicada en el centro de Virginia. Ahí, paseándose por los libros que él mismo ordenó alguna vez se encontró con el director Joseph Marshall, quién, al igual que la primera vez, con una sonrisa agradable y respetuosa le concedió una entrevista laboral. Mejor aún, le devolvió su cargo.

Pero aún siente el vacío de haber abandonado el que fue su hogar por tantos años.

Es que dejar Townsend fue doloroso, el único pensamiento que tuvo durante las semanas que duró el viaje en el barco, abrazado a Winston. Lo mucho que extraña a Hannibal (que bueno, siempre es una tortura), y la despedida de Beverly. Debió contarle lo suficiente a su amiga quien lloró desconsolada, tal como sabía que sucedería. Sus bonitos ojos café tan intensos, llenos de furia hacia el conde, lanzando amenazas con arruinarle la maldita existencia.

Will la tranquilizó como pudo, pidiéndole por favor evitar escándalos, que de verdad sería la gota para derramar el vaso que es su vida. Beverly trató de ayudarlo monetariamente, pero Will le explicó de las joyas que empeñó para poder salir del pueblo y empezar de nuevo.

(“Pero tu herencia, Will”, le dijo, ojos empañados otra vez. “Son tus únicas pertenencias familiares”. Solo contestó, “no pasa nada”, fingiendo como lo sabe hacer tan bien).

El alcalde Crawford, quien aparentemente lo ve como a un hijo, le escribe regularmente sobre los avances en la estación y la llegada de nuevos negocios. También le advierte que el conde Lecter quiere contactarlo.

Will se congela al leer esa parte de la misiva, sentado en su puesto en la biblioteca rodeado de los libros que está etiquetando. Se queda mirando el vacío, sin saber qué pensar, sin entender el motivo por el que Hannibal podría querer hablarle, ahora, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, más, con miles de kilómetros separándolos.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor Graham? —Le consulta el señor Marshall, mirada preocupada. El alfa sigue siendo tan gentil que cuando lo conoció e igual de simpático y caballeroso, incluso con un omega como él. Siempre lo ha sido, por algo le ofreció la primera vez el puesto, pese a los prejuicios sociales contra su dinámica, y por algo lo aceptó de vuelta.

Will siempre ha evitado mirarlo a los ojos, antes por el estúpido enamoramiento que tenía hacia él, y ahora porque solo Hannibal consume sus pensamientos—. No, nada malo. Es solo una carta de un amigo en Inglaterra.

El director le sonríe con el lado de la boca—. Internacionalizando su carrera. Siempre esperé lo más alto de usted, señor Graham. Ha sido un excelente trabajador, me imagino que lo deben extrañar con ansias.

No puede no sonrojarse, siempre abochornado ante los cumplidos. Niega con la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo—. No lo creo, pero debe tener razón si aún tenía trabajo para mí.

—Claro, claro, es que su mirada malhumorada es el mejor tratamiento para evitar a los bulliciosos, mucho más eficaz que cualquier cartel —le contesta con un guiño, despidiéndose y siguiendo su ronda hacia su oficina.

Will sonríe, volviendo a mirar la carta. ¿Cuáles serán las intenciones de Hannibal?

No puede más que suspirar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romance victoriano/regencia no sería tal a menos de tener correspondenciaaaaa!
> 
> Hanni seguirá sufriendo próximamente pero Will igual y se vienen unos cuantos malentendidos (pero nada muy estúpido, que soy anti cosas que se pueden arreglar SI TAN SOLO SE COMUNICARAN -y qué para mi mal es el argumento de un gran porcentaje de comedias románticas-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will en Virginia, aún amando tanto a Hannibal. Y vuelve Bev a decir unas cuántas verdades!

Semanas después, Will recibe la correspondencia.

Sus dedos se mueven frágiles por el sello rojo, tocando la cera derretida y delineando la _H_ y la _L_. La deja en el velador al lado de su cama, el papel iluminado por la vela que atenta con apagarse.

Se sienta en su colchón y se abraza las piernas, poniendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. Sabía ya que Hannibal planeaba escribirle pero ahora y aquí, viendo la misiva, no sabe si está capacitado para verla y reabrir tantas heridas.

Winston lo mira desde los pies de la cama, sus ojitos brillando en la casi oscuridad. Suspira y se yergue, corriéndose el flequillo de la frente, se da vuelta y la toma, abriéndola con cuidado y empezándola a leer.

Al terminar, no puede no tirarse contra el colchón mirando el sucio techo, tan alto y lejano.

Las palabras de Hannibal son tan confusas como siempre, llenas de señales mixtas. Casi puede oler el afecto que fingió la primera vez, cuando lo cortejaba con tanto anhelo, casi puede creer que el conde está siendo honesto, que realmente lo extraña… pero entonces recuerda subirse a un carruaje y cómo en minutos todo se fue a la mierda, la burbuja de felicidad y esperanza reventándole en la cara.

Aunque dejar en comodato Townsend es básicamente una donación.

Will no sabe qué pensar, su mente lo envía a dos extremos: esto solo puede significar que él tenía aún menos valor si para Hannibal es tan fácil deshacerse de algo que creyó tan preciado; o que quizás tenía aún más valor de lo que creía.

Tiene que ser la primera idea. Imposible lo segundo cuando el conde pasó dos años con él: meses y meses de cortejo, de fingir el considerar hacerlo suyo; y luego un año de confusas expresiones de querer ser su amigo al tiempo que lo detestaba por el mero hecho de existir.

No, un hombre como Hannibal Lecter no entiende de remordimientos.

La epifanía es dolorosa cuando llega y es que Will entiende que el conde está aburrido, que seguramente él ha sido su títere favorito, lo más cercano a un amigo que alguien con las características de Hannibal podría tener. No es que se arrepienta de sus acciones, sino que sin Will en el juego por decisión propia, entonces Townsend no tiene la misma importancia.

Guarda la carta en el cajón de su velador y sus sollozos los ahoga contra la almohada. Debería ser imposible aún dolerle tanto.

-

-

-

Los días se convierten en semanas y el señor Marshall le manda miradas de preocupación que Will ignora.

Se trata de distraer con su correspondencia con Beverly y con el señor Crawford; con aprovechar su naturaleza huraña para espantar a los adolescentes que sin chaperón tratan de besuquearse en el recinto; y con Winston, su más leal compañía.

Conversa con el director Marshall, a quien debido a su timidez, la primera vez que trabajó en la biblioeta, apenas y le hablaba. El hombre, un empresario de unos 40 años y que se ha dedicado a la filantropía, enviudó hace más de una década, perdiendo a su omega por la fiebre escarlatina.

(“Uno no se recupera de esas cosas”, sostuvo al contarle, sus ojos en el espacio, una mueca de dolor).

Pero aunque se abstrae con esas actividades, cada noche sus manos toman la carta y la aprieta contra su pecho, creyendo que puede atravesarlo y enterrarla entre sus costillas, donde nace su corazón.

Necesita cerrar el capítulo.

Necesita ignorar la misiva, sacar para siempre a Hannibal de su vida.

Necesita llenar el vacío que siente de tanto extrañar a ese maldito alfa.

Es que es eso, finalmente. Un masoquismo fuerte que no sabía que tenía dentro de sí, porque no solo extraña su presencia, sino que también sus palabras, su ingenio mordaz y tan locuaz. Echa de menos que lo haga reír, que lo haga enojar.

—Soy un maldito idiota —le dice a Winston, quien lo mira con reproche, mientras se levanta de la cama y va a su pequeño escritorio, prendiendo otra vela y poniéndose a escribir.

Será sucinto y apático.

Pero le dirá que sí, que mantenga su correspondencia.

Y aunque se dice que no será regular, se convierte en un mentiroso porque, siendo un adicto al dolor, sigue escribiéndole. Guarda sus cartas en un pequeño cofre que mantiene bajo su colchón. Ríe como un idiota en los comentarios punzantes y se pone pensativo con los argumentos opuestos a su postura frente a alguna discusión.

A veces se encuentra sonriendo mientras ordena libros, como si hubiera vuelto a la época de su cortejo.

Se detiene, frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose como un estúpido.

Pero no lo puede evitar, las cartas son su obsesión, la forma en la que de a poco una parte de su alma, aún tan ingenua, cree que Hannibal sí podría considerarlo interesante, que sí podría sentir afecto hacia él.

Sería mucho pedirle más explicaciones por lo ocurrido, al fin y al cabo fue su culpa el caer en una trampa tan obvia.

Así que le sigue escribiendo porque esa sensación de felicidad que recibe con cada hoja sellada con esa _H_ y _L_ no se compara con nada más.

* * *

Hannibal ya no recuerda cómo era su vida antes de que girara en torno al cartero. 

Hace más de un año que Will se fue pero su presencia permanece en la mansión. De hecho, en su oficina, arriba de la chimenea, colocó uno de los retratos que ha pintado de su amado: labios sonrientes, su rostro imitando los gestos después de haberlo sorprendido con algo grato.

En Townsend también es conocido el aparente duelo que vive el conde tras el divorcio de su omega. Quizás al Hannibal de antes, ese que se murió por ser un imbécil, le habría importado su reputación. Pero ahora el solo hecho de que Will le escriba con tanta frecuencia como es posible, le reconforta.

Incluso se ha ganado la simpatía de muchos que creen que fueron malentendidos dentro de su matrimonio los que provocaron el final.

Salvo por personas como la señorita Katz, cuyo odio es sabido por todos quienes los conocen. 

Y aunque la ha visto en contadas ocasiones desde que la dama le gritó en plena vía pública, a veces la suerte no lo acompaña, como ocurre ahora al encontrársela en la oficina del alcalde Crawford. Trata de evitarla como puede, conociendo la templanza de la mujer.

La beta siempre lo mira con un disgusto tan intenso que Hannibal sabe que si tuviera el poder de matarle, ya estaría en el suelo.

Pese a que nunca fue cercano a ella, saber cuánto lo detesta solo puede traer a la superficie su vergüenza y los múltiples errores que cometió hacia Will. Desvía la mirada por lo mismo, sentándose en uno de los asientos ubicados en la zona, esperando que el alcalde se desocupe.

Pero cuando la dama sale, cerrando despacio la puerta, pareciera que no puede no enviarle un comentario mordaz—. Y usted todavía tiene la desfachatez de venir para acá, como si alguno de los logros de Townsend fuera suyo.

Hannibal no contesta. No quiere hacer un espectáculo como la última vez que la señorita Katz lo enfrentó. Pero su silencio parece avivar todavía más la furia de la beta—. Piensa que no lo veo, caminando por las calles como si tuviera el derecho a sentirse triste, como si no estuviera llenándole la cabeza de bobadas a Will con sus cartas.

Por supuesto que está enterada de que mantiene correspondencia con Will. Su amor le debe contar todo. Por un momento se siente molesto, porque claramente Katz lo odia y debe encargarse de rebatirle a Will cualquier punto positivo, pero tal y cómo le recrimina, Hannibal no tiene derecho a sentirse así.

—Señorita Katz, preferiría no discutir con usted —le responde finalmente, levantándose de la silla mientras agradece mentalmente el que el señor Crawford no haya abierto su puerta ante las voces.

Pero la beta niega con la cabeza—. No me lo topo nunca como para poder discutir, y esto es una conversación, conde Lecter. Algo que quizás debimos tener hace años, cuando recién llegó con sus ideas de cortejo. ¿No le fue suficiente arruinar a Will, quitarle todo?

Es indefendible, no sabe que contestar.

—Ni siquiera lo ayudó con un centavo —murmura entre dientes la señorita—, causó que Will tuviera que deshacerse de lo único que tenía para poder escapar de usted y ahora tiene el descaro de estarle escribiendo.

La mira con confusión, sin entender—. Le ofrecí ayuda económica a Will, pero él me dijo que tenía todo solucionado.

La dama lo mira incrédula y suelta una carcajada que destila ironía—, claro, porque un omega que no tenía donde caerse muerto, con solo su ropa puesta, podría pagarse un viaje y un alojamiento —su rostro se vuelve, si puede, aún más iracundo y angustiado—. Yo misma le ofrecí dinero, sintiéndome detestable por haberlo empujado a aceptarlo a usted.

Pero parece desinflarse, su postura alta y combativa cayéndose. Le dirige una última mirada fatal antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Hannibal es más rápido, poniéndose por delante—. Señorita Katz, sé cuánto me odia y sé también que no creerá ni una palabra sobre mis remordimientos. Pero por favor, ayúdeme a comprender, ¿de dónde consiguió el dinero Will? ¿qué tuvo que hacer?

Los ojos marrones de la mujer lo miran con suspicacia—. Toda esa curiosidad me preocupa, conde Lecter. Mi problema con usted no es porque no crea que está arrepentido, eso lo veo en cada arruga de su rostro. Mi molestia es porque nada de lo que sienta ahora cambia sus acciones pasadas. 

_Oh_, piensa, mientras es él quien se siente desinflar.

El bonito rostro de la dama se vuelve cruel—. Pero si tanto quiere saber para continuarse torturando le contaré: empeñó su diminuta herencia, el único recuerdo de su madre. Tanta fue su creencia de no causarle complicaciones a nadie, incluso a mí, que prefirió perder sus pocas joyas —cierra los ojos, lamentándose.

Hannibal se queda quieto, ignorante siquiera de esas posesiones al ser una información que nunca le reveló el omega. Su voz suena frenética cuando la logra sacar—. ¿Dónde? ¿dónde las vendió?

—Ya debe ser demasiado tarde, fue antes de divorciarse. Y nunca las vi como para poder darle una descripción —contesta la señorita Katz, dándole una última mirada de desagrado antes de emprender de nuevo su viaje.

Hannibal espera unos segundos, ignorando su intención original de consultarle al alcalde Crawford sobre los avances de la estación, decidido a salir de ahí. Necesita conseguir ese tesoro ahora mismo.

-

-

-

—Las joyas del señor Graham, por supuesto que las recuerdo —responde el beta mayor que trabaja en la única casa de empeño que tiene el estado, cejas marcadas moviéndose en señal de comprensión.

Encontrar aún las joyas después de tanto tiempo sería un milagro, imposible para alguien tan cínico como Hannibal. Sin embargo, su corazón late fuerte y la esperanza no lo abandona cuando pregunta—: ¿Y las tiene todavía?

El dueño del local luce en profundo pensamiento a la vez que saca una libreta de notas—. Me parece que en el pueblo no hemos tenido muchos eventos con omegas en los que se usan estas alhajas.

—¿Es decir? —consulta con la voz intensa.

—Que no hay tanta demanda para ese tipo, conde Lecter —contesta distraído, moviendo el dedo en una hoja—. Espéreme unos segundos —dice, mientras desaparece por una puerta detrás del mesón de la tienda.

Hannibal se queda quieto, deseando con todas las fuerzas y a todos los que lo podrían escuchar, por favor, no fallarle en esto a Will. Pide que le permitan hallar una parte de él y devolvérsela.

El hombre mayor retorna, una sonrisa escondida detrás de un bigote frondoso mientras que en sus manos carga un pequeño cofre—. Está de suerte, señor, porque no lo habíamos vendido. Eso sí, debo comentarle que su valor es alto.

Hannibal mueve su mano en señal de despreocupación, su cuerpo lleno de alivio—, no se preocupe por esos detalles. Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que me pida.

El beta lo mira atento, poniendo el cofre en el mostrador y abriéndolo. Dentro se encuentran un collar y unos aros de oro y rubí, un diseño clásico para un omega. Hannibal, con suavidad, acerca su mano y los toca despacio, sintiendo su pecho apretársele en una señal que ya conoce bien.

La transacción la hace rápido, deseoso de tener en sus manos aquellas prendas y camina hacia la mansión con la bolsa sujeta entre los dedos.

No es una taza nueva ni tampoco una restaurada. Pero es un paso para lograr reparar la destrucción que con tanta ignorancia y altanería causó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiaaaaan, sé que será medio cliché pero me encantan estos gestos romanticones. Y Bev suelta todo, es de esas amigas que se lanzan al asunto (como en el show :C)
> 
> Perdón el retraso en esta update, fui a ver Jojo Rabbit y morí, pero qué bella película!! Espero actualizar de nuevo, pero por trabajo podría estar medio complicado, sino, nos leemos de nuevo el sábado y el domingo ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más cartas, un posible nuevo cortejo y una inesperada reunión.

Tiene las joyas y el pañuelo que nunca le regaló.

Tiene el discurso preparado para pedirle perdón y declarar sus sentimientos (lo ha ensayado mirándose al espejo, frente al retrato en la chimenea e incluso a uno de sus caballos).

Tiene el dinero y todo lo necesario para tomar sus cosas y zarpar hacia Virginia apenas decida hacerlo.

¿Entonces por qué demonios no lo hace?

Es lo que se lleva preguntando hace meses mientras escribe y lee las cartas de Will, mientras siente la distancia separarlos cada vez más, mientras se hace un adicto a la agonía de sentir amor.

No entiende por qué es tan cobarde, o mejor dicho, sí entiende pero no logra superar el terror que se apodera de él ante el pensamiento de confrontar a Will, de tenerlo frente a él y no saber qué decir, que todas sus palabras y elocuencia se le escapen.

Ha sido un cobarde desde hace años, desde que comprendió que Will significaba demasiado para él y en vez de actuar acorde a ese descubrimiento se encargó de enterrarlo tan profundamente que solo terminó arruinándolo todo.

Ahora teme aparecer ante Will y tener la certeza de que nunca habrá una nueva oportunidad, de que Will no puede perdonarlo y menos aún quiere estar junto a él.

Sabe que lo correcto es disculparse y es lo que merece el omega. Lo correcto es hacer algo bueno hacia él, pero Hannibal nunca ha hecho una cosa correcta en su vida.

Mischa aún no puede creer que siga en Townsend. _“Solo compra un pasaje y emprende el viaje. El señor Graham no esperará para siempre por ti”,_ le escribió hace unas semanas.

Y Hannibal lo sabe también. Cada tarde se sienta en su sala bebiendo el whisky que tanto le gusta a Will, mirando el retrato que colgó en la chimenea y pensando en lo que pudo ser, en cuántas formas podría haberse evitado este desenlace. Es que se ha vuelto un terrible y patético melancólico, si Will lo viera lo golpearía de seguro o lo empujaría al río, riendo después al verlo nadar entre los peces.

Pero no es hasta que Will menciona a un tal señor Marshall que Hannibal siente todo su cuerpo crisparse y su corazón hundirse en un abismo.

Sus manos tiemblan leyendo la carta, copa de vino tinto olvidada. Las palabras de Will destilan sorpresa, incapaz de entender porque cualquier alfa podría interesarse en él.

_“Creo haberte comentado alguna vez sobre la biblioteca y mi antiguo jefe, su director, el señor Marshall. Ha sido él quien me ha dado nuevamente este trabajo del que te he escribo tanto, y bien, con quien converso. Tú sabes lo peculiar que soy con el contacto social. En fin, no me desviaré, el señor Marshall ha sido muy amable conmigo y hace unos días ha mencionado su interés en cortejarme. Sé la cara de incredulidad que estarás poniendo porque la puedo ver reflejada en mi espejo, a mi edad y con mi historial lo encuentro igual de increíble._

_Pero bueno. El señor Crawford me ha dicho que unos alemanes están interesados…”_

Pero Hannibal ha dejado de poner atención a las letras en la hoja. ¿Qué mierda le importa el señor Crawford si Will será cortejado? Peor aún, ni siquiera le explicó si aceptó o no la propuesta.

Se levanta de su silla, paseándose con pies pesados por el lugar, su mente desgarrada en decenas de direcciones.

Lo correcto sería enviarle sus felicitaciones y lo contento que está de que reanude su vida de tal forma. Decirle cuan maravilloso es, cuan contento estaría cualquier alfa de decirle propio.

Lo correcto.

Pero Hannibal no ha hecho una cosa correcta en su vida.

Así que olvidando responder la misiva y con actitud decidida empieza a planear su próxima travesía hacia América.

Después de todo, tiene listo lo que quiere decir.

* * *

Will no sabe por qué le contó a Hannibal lo del cortejo.

Sus correspondencias son gratas y, sinceramente, lo mejor que le puede pasar en la semana: recibir una carta de ese maldito conde. 

No es que sea infeliz en su vida, la encuentra igual de plena a lo que era antes de que conociera al alfa. Apacible y rutinaria, solo que no ha podido dejar de amar al conde y por ende, por mucho que trató de evitarlo, sus misivas llenan el vacío en su corazón.

Hace unos días, luego de terminar su trabajo el señor Marshall lo invitó a cenar de manera tan amable a un pequeño restaurante cercano a la biblioteca, y tras una conversación casi silenciosa comenzó a hablarle sobre su futuro y prosperidad.

—Veo en sus ojos que usted ama a alguien, señor Graham. Pero ha regresado a América y me imagino que sin éxito en aquella aventura —le dijo, sus ojos afables.

Will no contestó, bajando la vista, tímido y molesto.

—Yo no creo que pueda superar a mi gran amor —continúo el director—, pero usted siempre me ha fascinado, su voluntad y personalidad son rejuvenecedoras y me parecen encantadoras. No creo que sea una mala propuesta ofrecerle mi cortejo.

Su boca se había quedado abierta, incómodo y sorprendido. No esperaba para nada esas palabras. Con un titubeo había respondido—: Señor Marshall, usted sabe de mi aprecio, pero no quisiera ofenderlo al decirle que no tengo interés en una oferta de ese tipo.

Pero el alfa no se había molestado, encogiéndose de hombros y retomando su cena—. No necesito su respuesta ahora pero cuando la tenga, la aceptaré sin reclamos.

Así que aquí se encuentra, a punto de cumplir los 33 años, sin casa, con solo su perro y teniendo que decidir si acepta otra proposición de cortejo.

Sin embargo, sabe bien cuál será su respuesta.

_No._

No ama al señor Marshall y no querría comprometerse solo para tener un lugar donde caer muerto.

Peor, ama demasiado a Hannibal, pese al tiempo que ha pasado y pese a todo lo que ha intentado hacer para superarlo. Siente que es como una enfermedad con la que ha aprendido a vivir: despertar y pensar en él, en lo que estará haciendo, dormirse y desear verlo una vez más. Casi no duele a estas alturas, sus cartas y sus palabras y el desnudo afecto que puede leer en ellas son un bálsamo para su corazón.

¿Cómo podría aceptar a otro alfa?

Ha vivido toda su vida al margen de lo que se espera de un omega, no por rebeldía, sino que por necesidad, primero por haber sido criado de esa forma y luego por costumbre, por temor a salir de su soledad y tener que enfrentar la verdad que siempre ha sospechado: que es indeseable.

El único cortejo que quiso lo aceptó y salió perdiendo pero no se arrepiente. Por bastante tiempo sí lo hizo, deseando haber echado al conde de su oficina ese primer día, haberle dicho que no a Beverly ante su insistencia por relacionarse con el alfa.

Pero ahora, en su corazón de corazones siente que fue un crecimiento, doloroso y necesario. El amor que siente es duro y pesado pero lo hace feliz, patéticamente feliz. No podría arrepentirse por experimentarlo.

Y bien, en realidad sí sabe por qué le contó a Hannibal del cortejo.

Una parte de él, aquella que nunca sanará de las horribles heridas, quiere hacerle ver que hay algo digno en él. Que Will Graham vale más que Townsend y que mil juegos.

Y otra, otra quiere saber qué dirá, con qué responderá. Si serán felicitaciones las que saldrán de su tinta, o si una vez más solo podrá recibir crueldad.

-

-

-

Para su decepción, Hannibal no le escribe.

Las semanas pasan y pasan sin novedades. Will no se atreve a consultarle a Beverly, sabiendo lo mucho que su amiga detesta al conde, así que solo se puede quedar en la incertidumbre, en creer que quizás haberle dicho del cortejo fue el peso que faltaba para que Hannibal terminara de aburrirse de él.

Estaba claro que ocurriría, el alfa se había comportado tan afectuoso en sus cartas, avivando su temible juego, y Will se había dejado conquistar una vez más como el imbécil que siempre ha sido.

Días después rechaza al señor Marshall con su torpeza habitual, al término de su jornada y entre los nervios del miedo a perder su fuente de trabajo.

—No es usted —le dice, golpeándose mentalmente por su incapacidad de ser gentil—, pero como le comenté, no tengo interés en una relación.

El alfa sonríe de medio lado, ojos tristes pero comprensivos—. Usted es un gran partido, siempre me lo ha parecido. Si el duque no se lo hubiera llevado hace unos años, habría hecho mi movimiento en esa época.

Will también sonríe, halagado—. En esa época quizás lo habría aceptado, señor Marshall. Pero ahora es muy difícil.

Con una mirada perspicaz, el director asiente—. Su corazón está en otra parte y espero, con honestidad, que sea reunido con esa _otra parte_.

Sus mejillas las siente rojas mientras que con sus manos aprieta su cartera—. Las cosas son más difíciles de lo que uno querría —contesta.

Su rechazo no cambia las cosas porque el señor Marshall sigue siendo tan respetuoso como siempre y tampoco incide en su vida laboral.

Y los meses continúan, con Will cotizando una propiedad barata en Wolf Trap que cree que podría comprar en medio año más, si junta suficiente dinero. Winston es toda la compañía que necesita pero en esa casa cree poder tener todos los perros que siempre ha soñado.

Y si cada día pregunta en la pensión por si ha llegado nueva correspondencia de un tal Hannibal Lecter, da lo mismo al igual que se dice no sentir desilusión cuando la respuesta es una simple negativa.

-

-

-

Está caminando de manera rápida hacia su hogar tras salir de la biblioteca, viendo las nubes oscurecerse más y más ante la señal de que lloverá, mientras piensa en que debería aprovechar de abrir esa botella de vino que el señor Crawford le mandó hace unas semanas.

Ingresa y saluda por inercia en la recepción, siendo detenido por la señora Potts, la administradora del recinto.

—Señor Graham —le dice la beta mientras lo guía por el pasillo, mejillas enrojecidas y ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad—. Usted no me había dicho que recibiría visitas, le habría preparado una habitación.

Will la mira confusa, deteniendo el paso—. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Y a dónde me lleva? Planeaba retirarme a mi cuarto.

La señora le hace un gesto con la mano, sus rizos canosos moviéndose en su cabeza—. ¡Al conde, por supuesto! Lo está esperando en la sala de estar, al lado de la chimenea. Llegó hace unas dos horas y yo le di un tecito y unas galletas. Muy elegante y de porte cortés.

Siente sus ojos abrirse como platos mientras mira a la señora Potts, quien luce como si hubiera conocido a la realeza—. ¿Conde? —pregunta como un idiota.

—Con un acento muy europeo. Si me hubiese dicho que vendría, le habría tendido una mejor recepción —añade la dama, las arrugas en su rostro haciéndolo aún más afable.

Pero Will siente como si estuviera soñando despierto, el cuerpo le pesa y sabe que su cara palidece. Asiente a lo que sea que la señora Potts dice, caminando lentamente hacia la sala, sin saber qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar.

Porque solo conoce un conde elegante, de porte cortés y con un acento muy europeo.

El mismo que ahora está parado, espalda a la puerta, mirando el fuego de la chimenea. Se ve tan espléndido como aquel día en su oficina cuando lo conoció.

Will se queda tieso, sintiéndose simple y fatal en su traje negro de funeral, con la lengua amarrada y la mente en mil pensamientos. Cómo, por qué, para qué, ya casi había aceptado no saber más del alfa, tras meses de su falta de correspondencia.

Sus pasos son nerviosos cuando entra finalmente a la sala y nota cómo Hannibal levanta su cabeza como si lo sintiese, girándose y mirándolo con una intensidad inmensa que lo congela. El alfa cruza las manos detrás de su espalda, todo el porte de la aristocracia a la que siempre ha pertenecido y su voz suena tan profunda como la recuerda, una caricia en sus oídos cuando susurra _Will_.

No cree que vaya a poder tomarse el vino del señor Crawford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamooos casi ante el final, yo creo que serán 16 caps, para su epílogo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras tanto tiempo, Hannibal y Will se reencuentran, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles.

Es su aroma y el sonido de sus pisadas lo que lo alertan. Y cuando gira y ve a Will Graham luego de tanto tanto tiempo, su respiración deja su boca, pecho tenso y manos apretadas detrás de la espalda. El deseo de borrar los pasos que los separan, de ahogar su rostro en sus rizos y nunca más dejarlo ir, es poderoso.

Pero solo puede susurrar su nombre, quedándose paralizado ante las inmensas ansias de consumir su visión.

Porque bajo la luz de la sala sus ojos parecen verdes, su cabello luce revuelto y en sus mejillas está esa barba que casi no tiene grosor. Su rostro luce sorprendido y preocupado y Hannibal no entiende cómo pudo ser tan estúpido, tan horriblemente cruel al dejarlo ir, al tirarlo todo a la mierda tras desposarlo.

La voz, cuando por fin la encuentra, sale baja pero fuerte—. Si pudiera verte cada día, Will, recordaría este momento —confiesa.

—Hannibal —dice Will, ojos en el suelo, llevándose una mano al cuello—, no esperaba recibir una visita tuya. No me has escrito.

Asiente, incómodo—. Fue una decisión espontánea venir hasta acá, Will, encontré necesario acudir a ti más que enviarte una carta —camina unos pasos hacia él—. ¿Podríamos hablar a solas?

Will levanta su vista, posándola en su frente, pensativo. Hannibal sabe lo inapropiado que es su consulta, pero no tiene alternativa, necesita hablar con él.

Finalmente Will cabecea, comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo y a las escaleras. El silencio es tenso y se estrecha cuando ingresan a su habitación, pequeña pero cómoda.

Will se apoya en su escritorio, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Ocurrió algo con Townsend? Porque no entiendo porque más podrías viajar hasta acá.

Hannibal traga, viendo como su temor se hace realidad al no poder invocar su elocuencia, sus palabras abandonándolo—. En tu carta mencionaste un cortejo —contesta, sintiéndose fuera de su cuerpo mientras sabe que está fallando en explicarse.

El entrecejo de Will se frunce, al igual que sus labios—. Sí, eso mencioné —es lo único que añade.

—Es una buena noticia —plantea, las manos le sudan, cruzadas aún en su espalda—, pero he tenido que venir y saber de tu propia boca si lo aceptaste, si lo aceptarás.

Will lo observa con curiosidad hasta que al parecer llega a una conclusión—. ¿Viajaste solo por eso? —niega con la cabeza, moviendo los bucles que forman su cabello—, ¿para qué? ¿Por qué? —lo mira incrédulo.

Es inútil. Bien puede decir la verdad—. Quería saber tu decisión y, si es posible, conocer al hombre que te tiene embriagado.

—Eres tan desagradable —responde Will, desprecio en su boca—, ¿qué tan terrible podría ser? ¿Tan poca cosa crees que soy? —sus ojos se empañan.

Hannibal se siente nervioso, no quiere seguir hiriéndolo pero es lo único que parece hacer—. No Will, nunca —se lleva una mano a la frente, preocupado. ¿Dónde quedó toda su labia, su carisma? —, Lo he dicho todo terriblemente. No creo en realidad que sea una buena noticia, y no porque no te lo merezcas, dios sabe que te mereces el mundo. Es que no podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que habría alguien más en tu vida.

Will se tapa la cara, se limpia los ojos. Sus mejillas lucen mojadas—. Solo puedes ser tú. Bueno Hannibal, aquí me ves, tan patético como siempre. Mi perro es mi única compañía.

Y es increíble. Y es una oportunidad. Y Hannibal ha pasado meses en desdicha, sabiendo desde hace tantos años que Will Graham lo hace feliz. Lo mira, tratando de dejarse ver, de botar la máscara—. Eras la criatura más infernal, eso pensé ese día que te conocí en tu oficina. Demasiado serio, molesto e inapropiado, y con un pésimo carácter, creyéndote mejor que yo, demasiado bueno como para aceptar mi propuesta.

Will lo mira furioso, pero Hannibal persiste—. Había pasado la mitad de mi vida pensando en lo que me merecía y manipulando a quien se me antojase. ¿Cómo podría un simple omega solterón destruir toda mi cuidadosa arquitectura? Porque Will, nada tiene sentido en mi vida, en las mentiras que me he dicho desde que te traicioné, en cuanto te anhelo. Preferí deshacerme de Townsend y venir acá, sabiendo tan bien que no merezco tu perdón pero incapaz de seguir sin ti, separados por un océano. Porque la verdad es que te necesito, es que te amo.

La aprensión en las facciones delicadas de Will es notoria, al igual que su dolor—. Aún aquí, un continente lejos y vienes a jugar conmigo. El gran Hannibal Lecter, ¿te aburre tu rutina? No tengo nada más que puedas querer.

—Will —contesta débil. Son tantos los errores, tantos años de dolor, sabe que nada de lo que diga será suficiente, es el motivo, cobarde, por el que no ha intentado antes reparar el mal causado, porque sabe que es irreversible.

Will se mueve del escritorio, sentándose en la cama, y pese a lo apretado de su rostro, las lágrimas siguen cayendo en silencio—. Escribí sobre el cortejo porque quería que reaccionaras, pero no creí que se te ocurriría venir —su barbilla tiembla al igual que su voz—. ¿Qué clase de humillación tienes preparada?

Niega con la cabeza no resistiendo el deseo de acercar los pasos, arrodillándose a su lado. Quiere tomar sus manos, pero se detiene—. Nunca más, Will. He pensado en cada escenario en el que evito mis equivocaciones, en cada mentira con la que desperté para seguir en negación. Creí poder superar lo que hice, como tantas otras veces, pero tu imagen me persigue como si fuese una tortura.

Will le rehúye la mirada, cerrando sus ojos, ocultándolos con las manos.

—Lo siento tanto. Si pudiera cambiar todo, lo haría, no existe forma de probarte cuanto lo lamento —las palabras suenan débiles cuando las declara, tan pequeñas al lado de las consecuencias—. Y soy tan egoísta, lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte ir.

Se levanta y va hacia el maletín que dejó descuidado al lado de la puerta. Lo toma y vuelve hasta donde Will, poniéndose de rodillas otra vez. Sus manos tiritan mientras saca los paquetes—. Era disonante, amarte tanto mientras pregonaba sobre la falsedad de nuestro vínculo. Pero pensar en ti y en hacerte feliz, como cuando te cortejé, saciaba mis apetitos —explica, liberando el envoltorio y dejando solo un paño negro que le entrega al omega.

Will lo observa, con precaución, recibiéndolo con suavidad, moviendo la tela. Sus ojos se agrandan al ver el pañuelo turquesa.

—Lo compré pero no te lo di para nuestro aniversario —comenta, sintiéndose increíblemente patético y terrible. Lucha contra la sensación, continuando con el segundo paquete, el que le entrega sin prólogo.

—No entiendo —dice Will, dejando el pañuelo en su regazo y abriendo la caja que Hannibal le pasa. Un suspiro deja salir al ver las joyas—. ¿Cómo supiste? —susurra, sus ojos nuevamente empañándose, pero no limpia sus mejillas, concentrado en las prendas.

—No hay forma en la que te pueda devolver lo que te quité, Will —afirma, hipnotizado por su amor, por la cercanía y su vulnerabilidad—, pero quiero entregarte todo lo que esté en mis manos.

Los delgados dedos de Will delinean los aros. Su voz es tentativa cuando habla—. Rompiste mi corazón, Hannibal —y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, lo mira a los ojos—. Me amaste y me enamoraste y luego quebraste todo lo que habías levantado en mí. Aún me despierto recordando tu indiferencia, tus maquinaciones. Supe que todo estaba mal cuando me bajé del carruaje, ese día. Habría preferido vivir la mentira que haberte escuchado relatar tu planificación.

Hannibal se muerde el labio y sus ojos le pican y si este es el pago por cada deshonra que provocó, jura nunca más cometer un acto parecido. El dolor es terrorífico, el vacío de la derrota.

—No acepté el cortejo —continúa Will, rompiendo su pensamiento—, no podría cuando aún eres lo único en mi cabeza.

Solo puede tragar saliva, aguantando sus propias lágrimas, queriendo más que nunca solo tomarlo entre sus brazos y entregarle todo el amor que tiene, que ha sentido desde un inicio por él. Finalmente se levanta, alejándose unos pasos, sonriendo trémulamente—. ¿Podemos retomar nuestra amistad?

Will aprieta sus manos, mirada baja—, ¿es lo que querrías?

Mueve la cabeza en negación—. Mis deseos poco importan a estas alturas, Will. Querría cortejarte una vez más, tomarte como mi esposo y pasar el resto de mis días contigo, pero sé lo imposible que es tal cosa —suspira, incapaz de no soñar—. Me conformo con que me aceptes de nuevo en tu vida.

—No tengo planes de volver a Townsend —contesta Will, volviendo a mirarlo—. Tengo mi vida acá, no es mucho, pero es mío.

—Entonces tendré que tomarme unas vacaciones en Virginia —replica, encogiéndose de hombros—. No tengo problemas en adaptarme si eso significa tenerte más cerca y no estar esperando semanas por una respuesta.

Los labios de Will forman una sonrisa pequeña e inesperada—. ¿Es eso? ¿Viajaste a otro continente solo para verme más seguido?

Hannibal responde con emoción y seriedad, por sobre todo transparencia—. Viajé porque merecías una apología real y saber cuánto significas para mí.

La confesión que sigue es más fácil de lo que creía—. Y sabía cuan fatal podría ser, porque he sabido lo cruel que he sido desde el inicio. No te busqué antes por mi cobardía, y más aún, no cambié mientras estábamos casados porque pensaba en lo imposible que es que me perdones. Más cobardía.

—_Oh_, Hannibal, como si ese fuera el problema —murmura Will, sus ojos brillantes—. Por supuesto que estuve molesto mucho tiempo, más ahora cuando creí que venías a humillarme otra vez —su voz es suave cuando continúa—. Ya te perdoné, no sé cuándo, puede que haya sido en tu segunda carta, pero no lo sé con perfección. No es ese el obstáculo que me impide, tras escucharte, querer aceptar todo lo que me ofreces.

Hannibal guarda silencio, incendiado por dentro, temblando de emoción—. _Will_ —es lo único que puede decir, ahogado en sus sentimientos.

Agridulce es la forma que toma la boca de Will al hablar—. Porque también soy un cobarde, Hannibal. Siempre lo he sido. Pasé toda mi vida evitando interacciones sociales por no saber qué se esperaba de mí y por no querer correr el riesgo y fracasar. Hasta que te acepté y me abriste un mundo que tanto anhelaba sin saber, no, sin querer decirme que quería—sus ojos se arrugan en una expresión de tanta angustia al seguir—. Cuando me explicaste mi lugar en las cosas pensé que moriría ahí mismo, de dolor y mortificación: era mi máxima pesadilla. Ahora, ahora me dices todo lo que he esperado, lo que he querido porque aún después de todo te sigo amando.

—¿Pero no podrías, Will, ni siquiera en tu mente? —pregunta con emoción, esperanza ya marchita.

—El riesgo es muy alto para mí, no soy capaz de enfrentarme a él —contesta con firmeza, su voz adolorida—. No podría volver a participar sabiendo lo mucho que puedo perder. ¿Y si te das cuenta que en todo este tiempo lejos, solo me has idealizado? ¿Si vuelves a aburrirte? ¿Si no puedes negar tu naturaleza y tratas de jugar de nuevo conmigo?

Hannibal quiere decirle que no, que nada de eso es posible, que lo ama más que a nada en el mundo y que si le pidiera donaría cada una de sus riquezas y se tiraría a sus pies. Pero entiende bien, no se trata de perdón, se trata de confianza. Eso es lo que rompió.

Así que calla, asintiendo con respeto—. Mi falla terminó fracturando tus muros de concreto, los que por tanto tiempo erigiste, y ahora se han levantado hechos de ladrillo, uno tras uno, pegados por el dolor que te hice sentir.

Las mejillas pálidas de Will lucen húmedas todavía. Sus manos acarician sus joyas retornadas—. Soy también egoísta, Hannibal, y quiero tenerte en mi vida. ¿Podrías conformarte con esto? Verme a veces, conversar tras una partida de ajedrez. Quizás pescar.

Decirle que no ni siquiera pasa por su mente. La mera cercanía a su presencia es un regalo, al igual que su perdón, hechos que nunca creyó que podrían volverse reales. Que dejara amarse como merece, eso era imposible. Así que sonríe un poco, tan agridulce como Will—. Lo es, frente a todo, es un triunfo que no me he ganado como corresponde.

Un leve sonrojo se suma a los pómulos de Will, haciéndolo más precioso que nunca—. ¿Te quedarás en Virginia?

—Sí, Jack Crawford está velando por Townsend desde que se la entregué, y tu sustituto, el señor Harvest, ha hecho buenas migas con los clientes. Solo me queda buscar buen alojamiento y altas zonas de las artes para inmiscuirme en este país.

Will sonríe, tímido e inseguro—. Podrías pasar a verme después de que hagas eso. Me gustaría ponerme al día. Hay varias cosas que te quería comentar luego de que no me escribiste más.

Y es así como Hannibal empieza su residencia en el nuevo continente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis bellezas, perdonen la demora, como les había ido advirtiendo, mi trabajo realmente me come la vidaaaaa (además que tuve un mal de amores que me quitó toda la inspiración, pero ya estoy mejor <3)  
Muchas gracias a Eclectic por ayudarme a mover a mi Willcito, que se me hace difícil hacerlo feliz cómo se merece.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resoluciones para encaminarse hacia un final feliz, y es que Will se analiza a sí mismo y llega a una conclusión.

Volver a ver a Hannibal con tanta frecuencia pareciera ser irreal. Es, a la vez, un sueño que cada día teme que se derrumbe, que algo salga mal, que Hannibal se de cuenta de que en realidad no lo ama, o que su vida en Europa importa más que estar haciendo compensaciones por lo que ha hecho.

Detesta ser tan inseguro, aun cuando Hannibal se comporta como un cruce entre el alfa que lo cortejó, y que ahora sabe que sí era real (solo que profundamente en negación) y aquel ser a quien claramente poco le importan otras personas.

Aun cuando puede leer en cada línea de su rostro su amor, su arrepentimiento.

Porque mientras sus cartas le otorgaban la posibilidad de observar detrás de ese velo que conforma su personalidad aristocrática y afable, las acciones pasadas le impedían poder comprender los motivos detrás de su fascinación, de su constante correspondencia. Podía intuir algo, cierto sentimentalismo, que bien podía echar para abajo al recordar sus mentiras.

Pero verlo en su residencia, nervioso, con sus maletas ahí, ojos emotivos y labios apretados, confesándole su amor y su dolor ¿cómo podría dudar de sus sentimientos?

Fue una epifanía rápida, mientras Hannibal le hablaba y le pedía perdón. _Me ama_, pensó, pero es demasiado tarde. _Me ama_, pero no ha sabido cómo hacerlo. _Me ama_, pero no puedo volver a estar con él.

De hecho, escuchar su apología había sido igual de impensado, el alfa demasiado orgulloso y narcisista como para rebajarse a dar disculpas. Sin embargo, la honestidad de sus palabras y la desesperación de su mirada fueron claras, y peor, Will todavía siente lo mismo como para haberle negado su perdón, ya entregado, y su compañía.

Saber que Hannibal está realmente enamorado, de verdad, cambia todo y nada. Puede leer sus sentimientos en cada acción: cuando, tras conocer al señor Marshall, las manos le parecen temblar con la intención de tocar su espalda, marcarlo frente al que creyó ser su rival, la posesividad en su expresión.

(El señor Marshall le sonríe con conocimiento al día siguiente, pero siendo un caballero, no menciona lo que cree saber).

Es imposible bajo este contexto no amarlo como siempre. Es imposible no quedarse dormido pensando en los que si; en pensar en que sería tan fácil jugando ajedrez tocar su mano, sentir el pulso en su muñeca y decirle que sí a todo.

Pero no lo hace.

—Tengo miedo —le confiesa una noche a Winston, quien lo mira con la lengua afuera, sentado entre sus piernas—, me paraliza el solo pensar en un nuevo rechazo.

Su fiel perro solo se entierra más en su regazo.

Las semanas pasan así, con Hannibal viviendo en una suite de lujo en el centro de la ciudad, a 15 minutos de caminata desde donde reside Will. El alfa es rápido en inmiscuirse en la vida de la alta sociedad de Virginia, asistiendo pronto a óperas y a ese tipo de cosas de las que él nunca se ha interesado.

Una vez trató de invitarlo pero Will se congeló, rápido en decir que no. Peor, su corazón latía con fuerza cuando replicó que si quería, podía acompañarlo a pescar en hielo.

(Hannibal lo miró con una cara de horror cuando lo asistió, claramente prefiriendo la pesca en primavera, pero sonriendo como si él también recordara la primera vez que lo acompañó en su actividad favorita).

Es doloroso y aterrador al tiempo que es maravilloso y se siente tan feliz.

Solo puede pensar en que algo saldrá mal. En todos los errores que han acompañado su relación, torturada desde el comienzo.

Solo puede pensar en que es claro su amor. En que los ojos fascinados del conde siempre han lucido así, desde que lo visitaba en su oficina.

Beverly le escribe, indignada. _“Sé muy bien que ese gasto de aire inútil está en Virginia. Will, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Muy bien podrá estar arrepentido, pero sus acciones tienen consecuencias y tú mereces el mundo entero”_.

No puede no sonreír tras leer la carta, su amiga siempre apasionada. Su replica es rápida pero ambigua, incapaz de decirle que no piensa retomar nada, lo que sería solo responderle con la verdad, porque no quiere tener nada con él.

No, quiere pero no es capaz de hacerlo. Y tampoco es capaz de afirmar abiertamente que no volverá con su exesposo.

Mientras, Hannibal le cuenta cosas. Confiesa su pasado: historias de hombres y mujeres a los que destrozó porque sí. Will empatiza con todos, pero por sobre todo con él, a quien ama pese a lo que ha hecho, pese a su incapacidad por sentir regreso. No puede no empatizar con su curiosidad en ver qué pasaría, camino que solo lo llevó a sentir el amor que le profesa.

Porque Will entiende su significado para el alfa: es todo lo que nunca y siempre ha querido. Una maraña de contradicciones, tan dulce y tan agrio como nadie más. Will puede ver cómo lo sorprende cada día, que ser impredecible es otra de las cosas que Hannibal encuentra fascinante, como su lenguaje arisco y florido, como sus pensamientos demasiado honestos.

Hannibal lo invita a cenar una vez a la semana, y más de un día tras terminar de trabajar se lo encuentra esperando por él en la calle, esperando para poder acompañarlo a su hogar.

“Lo amas y quieres estar junto a él”, es el diagnóstico al hueso que le escribe Beverly. _“Te tengo que aconsejar que no, que Hannibal Lecter es un monstruo y que, como te he dicho, mereces mucho más. Pero Will, aún sin decirme nada en tus cartas, puedo leer tu anhelo. Lo amas y quieres estar junto a él”_.

Se rasca los ojos, sintiéndose bruto y abochornado.

Es así como lo pilla su celo. Un día antes alcanza dar sus excusas al señor Marshall, y preparar su habitación que, como dormitorio omega, cuenta con protección a prueba de sonidos molestos y cerraduras de alta calidad.

No alcanza a decirle a Hannibal, eso sí. Pero deja una misiva con la señora Potts. Es corta y al punto, simplemente explicando que está en su temporada y que cuando se encuentre estable lo buscará.

Son los tres peores días de su vida.

Al intenso dolor físico, de solo querer ser cogido; su sexo húmedo y palpitando, deseando ser completamente empalado por Hannibal, recordando esa única noche que pasaron juntos, incapaz de replicar las sensaciones con sus dedos, con su tacto; se suma la angustia emocional de no creer ser suficiente.

Porque es eso al final.

Entiende, llorando con su cara contra su almohada y sintiendo un orgasmo llenarlo por un segundo hasta dejarlo vacío y hueco.

Es que no cree ser suficiente, el problema es él y no Hannibal. No confía en sí mismo, en ser capaz de entregarse, en ser capaz de ser lo que Hannibal quiere y necesita. En echar a perder una segunda oportunidad que no ha tomado porque está aterrorizado.

Ningún celo ha sido así, ni los que tuvo antes de Hannibal ni durante su cortejo, ni siquiera en su matrimonio, cuando se sentía tan horrible y soso. Tampoco los que ha pasado en Virginia, tan similares a los años antes de conocer al conde.

Es como si una parte de su alma le faltase. Gime su nombre, cierra los ojos y se lo imagina: besándole la boca, el cuello. Acariciándolo con suavidad.

_Me amas_, afirma en su mente, viendo detrás de sus párpados a Hannibal, ojos brillantes y tanto cariño en su expresión. _¿Me seguirás amando?_, piensa, soñando con un futuro, mientras siente su cuerpo desgarrarse de necesidad.

Son los tres peores días de su vida. Sin duda.

Pero cuando despierta y se siente como una persona de nuevo y no como una bestia, su mente está decidida.

No pasará por otro celo así.

No permitirá que su cobardía lo siga aplastando. Si Hannibal vuelve a comportarse como un monstruo con él, estará listo para vivir con las consecuencias.

Pero si hay un ápice de felicidad en espera, si es posible tener lo que quiere, entonces dejará de no tomarlo, aunque sea de la única forma en la que cree que puede funcionar.

No seguirá gastando tiempo en la incertidumbre, sino que tomará acción de su destino.

-

-

-

Hannibal tiene ojeras debajo de sus ojos y sus labios hacen una línea firma—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta.

Están en la habitación grande donde se hospeda, todo el lujo que tanto le gusta, con el fuego de la chimenea calentando sus asientos. Si cerrara los ojos casi podría creer que se encuentran en Townsend y todo está bien. Por un momento piensa contestarle qué desde cuándo le importan sus celos, nunca antes se ha metido en esa zona de su vida, pero se aguanta. Quiere conversar otra cosa; es el motivo de haber salido esta tarde, dos días después de finalizar su temporada, aprovechando que el señor Marshall le otorgó la semana completa.

—Todo está bien, con los años se aprende a llevar y diría que tengo ya una rutina —replica al fin, mirando a la copa de vino blanco en sus manos. Hannibal, sentado frente suyo, simula una sonrisa, serio aún, ojos en el fuego.

—Me encuentro con mis pensamientos en distintas líneas; en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro. Y me aterra pensar que en esa última etapa podrías no estar —plantea el conde, como si se sacara algo de su pecho—. Sé que es injusto, sabiendo el peso de las consecuencias que cargo conmigo, pero saber de tu celo —hace una mueca, pareciendo incapaz de proseguir.

Will suspira, dejando su copa en la mesa a su lado, mirándolo—. Mi vida se divide en un antes y después de ti. Y pese a todos los pronósticos y consejos de quienes me estiman, sigues presente en ella porque así es mi deseo. Cuando volviste te pregunté si podrías conformarte con esto, con conversaciones y amistad.

—Y te dije que sí, porque así es. Consciente de lo que hecho, es suficiente que me quieras seguir viendo, me conformo con tu presencia —responde Hannibal con ímpetu y ojos tristes.

Traga, sintiendo sus manos temblar, bajando la vista hacia su regazo—. ¿Y si fuera más? —su voz se corta un poco, nervioso—. No sé si podría someterme a un nuevo cortejo, o peor, un matrimonio.

Las cejas delgadas de Hannibal se fruncen, en confusión—. No entiendo.

—Un affair. Sé que los has tenido y que son muy comunes —se encoge de hombros y levanta su vista—. Te amo y me amas, eso es simple, pero nuestra historia no. Quiero estar contigo, me es imposible separarte de mi vida y mi anhelo hacia ti es profundo, lo ha sido desde que me cautivaste. Pero el terror que siento hacia un desenlace aún más cruel que el que tuvimos me impide poder aceptar lo tradicional en caso que nos embarcáramos en un romance.

—Sería poco convencional —murmura Hannibal, rostro inescrutable—, y una nueva degradación de mi parte a tu honor.

Ríe sin humor—. Hannibal, ni siquiera tú podrías negar que nunca tuve mucho honor; bien sabes los rumores sobre mí por mi cercanía hacia el duque, y que si bien tenía un buen estatus, era meramente por lo que heredé —sonríe un poco, mirando los ojos que tanto ama, llenos de indignación por su causa—. Tengo 33 años y sigo tan solo como lo he estado siempre, no hay fila de alfas en mi espera ni tampoco lo habrá. Puedes ver que nadie levanta una ceja cuando vengo a verte o cuando me vas a ver.

Hannibal se levanta y camina hasta él, arrodillándose a su lado, tomándole la mano—. Pero Will, es eso. A estas alturas, no quisiera tratarte como si no fueras más que una nota al pie de página, un mero affair, cuando eres el amor de mi vida.

Siente sus ojos humedecerse y aprieta la mano sobre la suya. Quiere tanto, tantas cosas, siempre ha sido así. Pero de pequeño aprendió a reprimir esos deseos, a ser realista y más realista, a no soñar con lo inalcanzable. Fue tan hábil que se convenció de que no necesitaba nada ni a nadie y que así podría ser feliz. Ahora suspira, sus labios formando una sonrisa, su otra palma tocando el rostro amado—. Quizás después, quizás después puedes desposarme como querrías, pero ahora, ¿puedes darme esto?

La barbilla de Hannibal tiembla pero el beso que recibe es cálido, tan similar al primero que tuvieron en el bosque, bajo el sol. Tan prometedor. Hannibal lo besa y lo besa, soltando su mano y tomándolo del rostro, empujándolo contra el asiento, gimiendo contra su boca—. El opio no podría compararse a tu sabor —susurra cuando se aleja, su rostro igual de amoroso de lo que ha sido desde que llegó a Virginia—. ¿Querrías quedarte aquí conmigo hoy?

Y Will solo asiente, tan deseoso, temeroso también, pero embargado de valentía hacia lo que podría pasar y por un futuro donde puedan aprender a no doler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, ahora sí que sí, solo queda el epílogo con smut y un poquito de romance empalagoso!
> 
> Hay gente, sin querer borré el cap jiji


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El epílogo con final feliz!

El Hannibal Lecter de una década, no se imaginaría a sí mismo como alguien que pide perdón. Ese Hannibal Lecter estaría satisfecho con haber recuperado su estado, haberle arruinado la vida a alguien, y continuaría con sus placeres mentales y carnales como si se tratara de una treta más.

Sin embargo, ese Hannibal Lecter no conoce lo que es estar bien. Lo que es el cariño contento de sentirse pleno al ver a alguien sonreír, de ser la causa del gesto. Ese Hannibal Lecter no sabe lo que es ser amado de verdad, pese a los errores, ser querido de una forma que es adictiva y exquisita.

Con Will temblando entre sus brazos, sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que sus labios, ojos amorosos y corazón abierto, Hannibal comprende que nunca podrá volver a ser la sombra que era.

Sabe que podría haber tenido esto hace tanto tiempo. Apenas se casó. Si hubiera pedido perdón antes. Si hubiera confesado sus sentimientos en el puerto, evitando su partida.

—No te quedes atrás, quédate conmigo —afirma contra sus labios Will, apretándosele. Hannibal solo puede besar su mejilla, levantándose y ayudándolo a pararlo, dejando atrás sus arrepentimientos para enfocarse en su tesoro.

Lo mira, el revuelo de emociones que siente se profundiza ante su visión—. Podrías quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes, no es necesario que hagamos nada más.

Will lo mira irreverente, el rojo en sus pómulos bien presente—. Somos adultos, Hannibal, cuando acepté quedarme esta noche fue porque creí que la pasaría en tu cama.

Traga con el deseo ahogándolo, sintiendo su entrepierna endurecerse, ayudado por las palabras tras el apasionado beso. Así que asiente, tomando la mano de su amado y guiándolo hacia su dormitorio.

Es como si esto lo hicieran al final de la jornada; la complementación que tienen, pese a todo lo ocurrido. Se tumban con suavidad en la cama, sin soltarse, un reencuentro tan delicioso como delicado.

En sus sábanas, bajo la oscuridad de la noche, Will lo mira con amor, tan notorio en su rostro, en los labios separados, rojos por sus besos. En el azul de sus ojos, marcados por el negro de sus pupilas. Pero debajo, detrás de ese puro sentimiento puede ver el miedo, la preocupación.

Así que lo besa, tratando de transmitirle que será diferente. Lo toca con la suavidad que se merece, con el afecto que necesita. Hannibal siente sus brazos apretarlo y entierra su boca en su cuello, respira caliente y besa la piel pálida, murmura Will, mientras que con cuidado le saca la ropa, hasta tenerlo desnudo y temblando debajo de él.

Su propia vestimenta desaparece en segundos desesperados, inquieto por saciarse, por consumir a su amado y no dejarlo ir nunca más. Las piernas de Will lo envuelven y Hannibal sabe que es indigno de tenerlo de esta forma. De esta redención. Toca sus muslos, la piel erizándose al sentirlo, el gemido quieto de Will. Quiere tanto detenerse y solo observarlo, verlo desnudo, ver su belleza, su cuerpo.

Pero es demasiado pronto y las heridas no han detenido su hemorragia.

Will gime fuerte cuando Hannibal toca su entrepierna, masturbando su pequeño miembro hinchado y mojado en la punta. Se tapa la boca con timidez, cerrando sus ojos avergonzado. Hannibal quiere devorarlo pero se conforma con besar su cuello, quitándole la mano del rostro, besándole la palma, calmándolo. Déjame, susurra en su oído, sintiéndolo cabecear.

Se separa un poco, no pudiendo evitar mirar la escena que forman sus cuerpos, observar todo lo que no quiso ver la última vez. Deja la mano con la que ha estado acariciándole el torso para tomar su propia polla, tratando de mantener su pasión en un límite.

El coño de Will está tan húmedo; el líquido derritiéndose entre muslos que tiritan con esfuerzo. Su pequeño pene está erecto y rojo en su mano, ayudando a los gemidos que Will no deja de escapar. Hannibal no sabe qué quiere más, si enterrar su lengua entre esos labios mojados o beber de la punta del miembro.

Will se arquea más incómodo en su desnudez, pese a la oscuridad. Trata de cerrar sus piernas— Hannibal, no mires tanto, por favor —le pide.

Hannibal sube la vista, ojos en el rostro de Will, desesperado. Se sienta de cuclillas para besarle la frente, los labios. Abandona el vaivén de su mano en el miembro de Will para ir más abajo, acariciando la entrepierna desnuda; dos de sus dedos penetrando el orificio mojado, causando un sonido obsceno y un suspiro por parte de su amado.

Detiene el movimiento en su propio pene para acercar a Will hacia él, profundamente en la uve que forman sus piernas, su polla hinchada, besando los labios del coño abierto. Will lo ayuda, sostiene su miembro y lo acaricia con dedos tentativos, mientras Hannibal continúa follándolo con su mano, sus dedos probando el interior caliente de su ser, hasta sacarlos y simplemente acariciar esos muslos internos tan deliciosos.

Es Will quien se mueve finalmente, lo empuja con sus pies en su espalda, penetrándose en su pene hasta tenerlo dentro de sí. Un vaivén casi despacio del que Hannibal sabe no durará, lleva tanto soñando con este momento de nuevo. De hacerlo suyo y ser suyo. De tenerlo.

Lo aprieta, besa sus labios, sintiendo los brazos de Will rodear su espalda, sus cuerpos tan apretados, tan llenos de sí. Will, murmura y gime, cerrando los ojos, tan pleno, tan feliz. Siente lágrimas escaparse, queriendo quedarse así por la eternidad.

Will besa su mejilla, gimiendo contra su oído, tan estrecho y exquisito, sus caderas se mueven lento pero profundo, su voz es suave mientras le pide más, por favor, Hannibal.

¿Y cómo negarle? Solo puede estrecharlo más, amarlo más, devorarle la boca, tomando su erección y masturbándolo al ritmo, queriendo verlo ahogado de placer, darle todo lo que como un idiota le negó. Así es como siente estremecerse, apretando su interior con fuerza, ahorcando su polla y provocando que también explote, mordiéndole el cuello con fuerza.

Ambos continúan temblando, llenos de pasión. Su nudo se extiende y los atora, su semen sigue esparciéndose y llenando a Will, quien ronronea contra su cuello, apretando sus brazos en su espalda, abrazándolo con cariño.

—Oh, mi tesoro —susurra con la voz ahogada, dejando besos mariposas en la piel que encuentra—, nunca más tendrás que dudar de mi amor. De tu valor y certeza. Mi dulce Will.

Siente a Will ronronear con más intensidad, siente sus lágrimas marcar su cuello, el calor de su cuerpo y se promete hacerlo tan feliz como puede. Nunca más gastando tiempo como un imbécil y dedicándose solo a esta increíble felicidad.

—Te amo —afirma seguro, mientras sostiene contra su pecho a Will, quien se acurruca de manera de no molestar la conexión entre sus cuerpos—. Te esperaré lo que sea necesario.

—Es suficiente esto, Hannibal —contesta Will, y siente las largas pestañas chocar contra su piel, junto con la respiración apacible que le dice que su cariño se está durmiendo. No le queda más que acompañarlo, así.

* * *

_Un año y medio después_

Townsend luce encantadora y no solo porque hoy se inaugure la estación de trenes que la conectará con Londres. Sino porque realmente parece haber crecido, un apogeo de comercio y población.

Will no puede evitar sentir cierto orgullo ante los hechos, feliz de recibir felicitaciones aquí para allá, Hannibal con el pecho hinchado a su lado, sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento.

—Es tu logro, cariño —le dice, acariciándole la mejilla—. Nada de esto habría sido posible sino te hubieses esforzado de tal forma.

No logra no sonrojarse, gesto que no lo ha abandonado pese a los años y a lo mucho que lo consiente Hannibal.

Se mantiene igual de feliz hasta que vuelven a la mansión, retirándose a la sala. Se sienten como si fueran décadas los que lo separan de una oportunidad similar, donde le reveló al conde sus planes de separación. Pero aquí y ahora están juntos; cada día Hannibal se comporta como si Will fuese su mundo, como si fuera suficiente su visión. Lo ama y es amado.

Sentados en el diván, suficientemente espacioso como para que puedan estar ambos, sonríe, copa de vino en las manos, mientras siente un brazo de Hannibal cruzarse por su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Se quedan así, mirando el lento quemar de la madera en la chimenea, contentos.

—Una ceremonia pequeña, muy pequeña. Solo unos cuantos amigos y ya —rompe el silencio, sintiendo a Hannibal tensarse, pero no deja de mirar hacia el frente hasta que el alfa le mueve la cara con ambas manos.

—¿Estás aceptando, Will? —pregunta, voz temblorosa y ojos serios e intensos.

Asiente despacio, dejando la copa en la mesa al lado. Apoya una de sus manos en la de Hannibal y la otra la lleva hasta su rostro—. Me haces feliz y quiero estar contigo de la manera en la que quieres. Quiero que cumplas cada una de tus promesas, que tengamos una familia, que de una vez aprendas a pescar y nunca dejes de enfurruñar la frente cuando llego con un nuevo perro.

La barbilla de Hannibal tirita, sus manos apretándose—. Oh, mi cariño, por supuesto, lo que quieras. Serás tú y yo y el cura si es necesario —asegura y le besa la boca con la pasión de todo un verano.

Ha sido doloroso, extremadamente. Y lento y tortuoso, pero Will no cambiaría lo que vive por nada en el mundo, no retrocedería al pasado, no se arrepiente de conocer a Hannibal y de amarlo. Por primera vez, diría que es feliz, que se levanta y se acuesta sintiéndose satisfecho. Así que retorna el beso, suspirando y deseando seguir sintiéndose así por el resto de sus días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso fue! Espero que les haya gustado mi novelilla romántica estilo hannigram. Muchas gracias por haber comentado y kudeado, el fandom en español es pequeñito pero amoroso y me hizo muy feliz leer cada opinión <3

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí yo con un omegaverse victoriano jaja tengo escrito algunas partes y pensada la historia, pero prefiero postear en tanto, a ver si le gano a procrastinación.


End file.
